Can We Get This Right
by flyingundertheradar
Summary: The last time Carlos Manoso saw Stephanie Plum he left her broken hearted and in tears.He quickly packed up and left town. It has been about three years since Ranger left Trenton to make his home in Miami. Now he has made his way to Atlanta to rebuild the newly re-aquired former branch of Rangeman. This is the sequel to "Doing it all wrong".
1. Chapter 1

Slowly I got out of bed and padded to the window to open the drapes. The view outside was not the one I had become familiar with over the past few years. Gone was the beach front scene I'd had become accustomed to since moving to Miami from Trenton. Even though the 7th-floor penthouse was spacious, it still felt small compared to my ocean front home. Unlike my Trenton penthouse, this apartment did not have Ella's touch. There was no reason it would. My business partner had bought out all my share of Rangeman Atlanta years ago. I had received a call a few months back informing me that the business had gotten away from him. He was well into his golden age and ready to retire and spend his days lying on the beach and spoiling the grandchildren. I had offered to make a trip to help him get his company in good fiscal condition. When I saw how had bad things had gotten, the first thing I did write a check to buy him out. Next, I took his name off everything. Then I relocated Atlanta in order to make this place worthy of being called a branch of Rangeman once again. There were so many mistakes to correct. Half of the employees were going to have to be replaced. They simply were not qualified. The highly trained veterans had been traded in for low-level rent a cop and street thug. All of the continuity that made Range man successful had gone out the window. There was no uniform in place. The fleet cars were not up to standards. All of these things had led to a decline in the quality of clientele. I had a million and one things to do. There was no way I was to be able tackle it all by my self. Tank was back in Trenton trying figure out who we could spare to go help whip this place into to shape. Lester and Hal had recently arrived. Both men had hit the ground running. Hal was spending his time using his connection with military outreach programs to find new hires. Lester was charming his way into new high-end contracts.

I needed a new second in command, an Atlanta version of Tank. As I scanned through the stacks of application Hal had submitted, no one stood out. There was no way Tank was going to relocate with Lula and their kids. I had interviewed dozens of applicants. Not one of them had what I was looking for.

A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts.

"Enter."

"Hey, boss that guy you are looking for. I think I found him," Hal told me.

"Report."

"He's a local guy."

"Military ?"

"Army, special Opps, severed in Afghanistan." He has an MBA in business and finance. The guys over at veteran services say he has excellent leadership skills."

"So when do I meet him and where is his application?"

"That's where it gets complicated."

"Explain."

"The guys over at veterans services said that he has not worked a regular job since his last tour. He takes on odd jobs and bouncers at strip clubs. I think he could be convinced to come on board if you talk to him.I had a background check run on him and I think he would be a great fit for the company," Hal explained as he slid across my desk.

As I flipped through the file I had to admit that Marcus Martinez, was perfect for the job. At an impressive 6'4" and weighing in at well over 250 pounds of what appeared to be solid muscle, he could make Tank do a double take. Martinez was the product of a Mexican mother and an African American father. As a result, he had made street connections both sides of town. An added benefit was that the man was also fluent in Spanish.

Later that night I strolled into the dark strip club alone. Quietly I took a seat in a corner booth away from the stage. The spot allowed me to take in the entire room. From my vantage point, I was quickly able to locate Martinez. I watched as he performed his job with tactical precision. With even calm cool ability, he effortlessly moved from task to task. In the span of just over a couple of hours, Marcus managed to; break up a fight, escort a dancer out to her car, and maintain the line that wrapped around the corner of the strip club. When one of the dancers fell off the stage he jumped into action. Martinez secured the area carried the dancer to a chair and then applied an ice pack before calling an ambulance. This guy was impressive.

"Yo, I'm going on break. You're on deck," Marcus Martinez told another bouncer before heading over to the bar.

Martinez sat at the bar ordered a bottle of water and then turned to face the stage. I could tell he was still taking in the room. I took the opportunity siddle up to Marcus.

"Can I help you man " he said as I approached?

"No, but I think I might me able to help you," I told Martinez.

" Is that why you been over there gwakin at me all night like some sort of a creepy stalker?"

"Carlos Manoso," I said as I offered a handshake. He left me hanging. His eyes never leaving the stage. "I own a company and would like to offer you a ..."

"I already got a job, man."

"I can see that, but a man of your skill set could benefit from an employment opportunity like this. Lucrative salary, 401K, paid vacation and benefits," I explained.

"What would you know about my skill set?" I don't do no 9 - 5s."

I sat down on the stool next to him and for the first time tonight, the dancer on the stage caught my eye. Strip clubs had never really been my thing and tonight was no different. I had come to the club with a clear purpose in focus had been to check out Martinez. Then to make contact and offer him a job. Watching strippers was not on the to-do list. The way she moved was almost was hypnotic. There something familiar about this woman that suddenly had me distracted.

The dancer on the stage had her back turned to the room. She was wearing a sensuous see-through baby doll nighty with a black satin thong and 4 inch clear pumps. With her sexy sculpted back and beautifully long shapely legs, this stripper could be the envy of a ballerina. The soft chestnut color curls on her head bounced rhythmically to the beat of the music as she expertly worked the pole. When she arched into a back bend and looked at the crowd her bright blue eye met mine and my heart stopped.

"Babe?!"


	2. Chapter 2

The D.J. had just stopped spinning his set before Stephanie hit the floor to pick up her tips. I watched her sprint off the stage and toward the dressing room.

"That one there is a handful," Martinez sighed as he spun around to face the plate of food the waitress had just brought him.

I nodded coolly as I continued to watch the door to the dressing room. It took Stephanie less than five minutes to rush out the back door alone into the night. A drunk customer noticed her leaving and slowly trailed behind her. She seemed unaware of the man following her.

"What is she doing ?"I said out loud. "Still hasn't learned to be aware of her surrounding,"I complained.

"Huh, what, you still talking to me man" Martinez replied?

I left him talking to himself as I followed Steph out the back door to the parking lot. As I scanned the dark parking lot I could not find Stephanie. I knew she had not had enough time to leave. I continue to patrol the area looking for Babe. As I strolled around the corner to the side of the club I encountered something that had me instantly vexed. The customer who had followed Stephanie out of the club had her pinned up against the wall with his fist in mid swing ,aimed at her head. She would have been knocked out cold by a blow that. The worst part was that she was not even trying to fight back. Stephanie had her eyes closed as she cowered against the wall. At a full on run, I charged the assailant. The guy was knocked to the ground so hard he lost his breath. Even though I knew he was too incapacitated to stand I pressed my foot painfully in his neck.

"I don't think the lady is interested!" I snarled.

Stephanie was still huddled against the wall ,emotion oozing out of every pore of her body. Fear and shock reflected in her eyes and she tried to stop shaking. Seeing her this way pushed my self-control to the limit. I viciously began to kick the man on the ground when he attempted to get up.

That is when Stephanie took off running again. My Babe was running from me. I could not believe it. I left the man to go chase Stephanie. Before she could open her car door I was there with my palm pressed solidly against it. I stood staring at her racking my brain for what could have possibly led her to want to get up take her clothes off for dollars. We had a few words and she left me standing alone in the parking lot with more questions than answers.

My mind drifted back to the last night she had ever spoken to me in Trenton.

 _"Great Job with that distraction Babe."_

 _She smiled as we entered her apartment and I watched her blue eyes sparkle._

 _Babe stopped as my hand I went to undo her zipper._

 _"Ranger what are we, tell me exactly what is it the two of us have been doing? It has been eight months since me and Joe broke up, and this thing that is going on here… I need to it be more than just friends with benefits._

 _"Babe you know I love you but…"_

 _"But what Ranger, because I am in love with you with all my heart"._

 _"Come on Babe, we have been through this. Relationships and my line of work don't mix. I can't offer you a commitment at least not right now."_

 _"You're a real piece of work Manoso," she hissed._

 _You are not being fair Babe, I never lied to you, or pretend this was something more than it was. You know I have love for you but ….._

 _"But what, It_ _comes with a condom not a ring._ _Manoso are an ass. How long were you just going to keep stringing me along, until the sex got old?"_

 _"Come on Babe, sex with you will never get old," I joked, hoping to lighten the mood and calm her. That's when she slapped me so hard my ears rang,_

 _"Is that all I am to you, a joke?"_

"Tell me her dizzy headed shelf did not just run out here damn near naked and alone," Martinez shouted as he interrupted my thoughts? He jogged towards to the panting man on the ground.

I walked over and stood next to Marcus and watched the customer get to his feet then limp away.

"What happened to him," Marcus asked?

"He happened to her and I was not having that, I growled.

"Thanks, man!" Martinez exhaled with relief.

"Glad to help."

"You don't know how much you just helped. If they get hurt out here alone, it is on me. The dancers are not allowed to leave the club unescorted. She knows that! The chick just does whatever she wants to." Martinez said with a frustrated grunt."I have tried to explain this to her. But, she don't listen to nobody. I guess it's too much to ask for her not to get me fired. She is a messed up combination of crazy and stubborn. And she hates men. Somebody must have done a real number on her heart! I seen her be as sweet sugar cane to the other dancers, but men that's another story. Last time a guy followed her out here, she pulled a nine on him. The boss told her she could not bring that on the property no more. Still, she comes out her by herself again. I'm reporting her this time!" Martinez ranted.

"What happens then,"I asked?

"She gets fined a C-note. Boss won't feel bad about hitting her pocket cause she refuses to do lap dances. Can't believe he lets her get away with that, cause the club get a piece of that money."

"How did she get around that one "I asked?

"She don't drink so, she pays the bartender to fill her shot glass with water. The customers pay for Vodka and she drinks water. The club is making a huge profit! She sells a crap load of liquor, cause men will pay just to sit and talk to her," Martinez explained.

"Wow."

"Look at me, out here bending your ear. Sorry man. I know you got better things to do. You seem cool, not like some stuffed-shirt corporate clown. How bout you give me your contact information and we talk about that job." Martinez said.

On the way back to my penthouse I thought about Stephanie. She was right, I had led her on. We weren't just having a roll in the hay. My actions had silently invited her into a deeper part of my life. She had begun to spend more and more time with me. Instead of rushing Babe out the door when my mom called to say she was in town and on her way over, I took them both out to dinner. My many road trips had become less lonely with Steph sitting in the passenger seat beside me. She had gone to Boston with me countless times. Stephanie had even done some work up there on an extended stay. Babe had flown out to Miami with me to see Julie's ballet recital. I had granted her access to parts of my life that no other woman had been privy to before.

Stephanie had told me not to track her and not to follow her. Somehow she had forgotten to tell me, not love her, or to forget all about her. It was a good thing she hadn't asked me to do either. Because those were the two request I just not could figure out how to make happen. Once I had relocated to Miami, I expected to be able to get Babe out of my system, my mind and maybe even my heart. What I did not know then, was that absence really does make the heart grow fonder. For the past few years, I had been hoping Babe would somehow find her way back in my life. Especially l after I'd heard she had divorced Morelli. Now she had drifted back into my world. And in true Stephanie fashion, she needed to be rescued. I needed to find out why my Babe was on the pole. What had brought her to this point in her life? Up until now, I had honored her request. But after what I had seen last night, all bets were off. I was going to track her, then I was going to follow her, but first I need to do a search on Babe.


	3. Chapter 3

As I bent back and looked over my shoulder I saw a familiar figure. No, it couldn't be. What could he be doing here in Atlanta? There is no way that Carlos Manoso should be chilling in here, sitting bar side with the bouncer watching me dance wearing next to nothing. Karma must be playing some huge joke on me right now. Silently I willed the D.J to stop playing. When he finally did, I could not get off that stage quick enough.

I scooped up my tips as fast I could. Then I ran back to the dressing room. I did not even bother getting out of the towering ever have I run so fast in a pair of platform heels. As soon as got to the dressing room I went straight to my locker. There was no way I was going to waste a second changing my clothes. Nervously my hands fumbled with the combination lock as I wondered if he had noticed me. Who was I kidding? That man noticed everything. When I finally got my locker open I threw on my jacket. Then I stuffed the rest of my belonging into my duffle bag. Without thinking I ran out the back exit alone.I was completely oblivious to anything around me. The parking lot was dark and deserted. I didn't care. I was thinking of nothing but getting to my car. Suddenly my jacket was roughly tugged from behind and I was slammed into the side of the club. My body was left stunned but unhurt. Great just, great, my gun was in my bag. I never did that. Ranger had been around for all of five minutes and already I had gone stupid and become distracted. Two things I knew I could not afford to do when I started working here.

"Hey, pretty lady. How bout a lap dance in my car," the man slurred as he exhaled his alcoholic fumes.

"I am off the clock, back off perv," I yelled as I struggled to push his massive body away from me!

That's when the intoxicated man's huge beefy hands reached under my coat and shoved a bill into my G-string. My control and composure slipped as my fist connect with is face.

"Didn't they tell you? You're not allowed to touch the dancer?", I hissed!

"But you are off the clock, remember sweet thang. You really need to work on your manners. What you just did to me was not very nice," the man growled angrily as he balled up his fist and reached back to swing.

The massive man towering over me had me trapped so I could not run. He outweighed me by at least a hundred pounds. I squeezed my eyes shut, and braced myself for the blow. I could hear it coming in my direction. Then nothing happened. Slowly I opened my eyes and saw the man on the ground face down. He had a black boot pressed to his neck.

Ever muscle in Ranger's body with was rigid with fury. He viciously began kicking the man in the ribs.

"I don't think the lady is interested," Ranger growled!

His posture along with the almost perceptible stream fuming off of his head was an ominous warning to the assailant to stay down,not to even bother trying to get up.

I took the opportunity to escape while they were both distracted. Running as fast as I could in heels, I sprinted to my car. Just as I was about to open the door, a strong arm held it in place.

"What do you want Ranger?" I sighed hoping he would not start asking questions.

"Your welcome Babe", he said in a flat tone. Ranger gave me a glaring nod of disapproval. The blank mask he routinely wore slipped for a second giving me a peek into his emotions. I hated the way he was looking at me. A combination of pity and regret tugged at him. Dozens of question swirled in his eye.

"Don't you dare call me that, Ranger. I am not your Babe! I have not been anything to you in a few years now, if I ever truly was at all," I shouted.

Angry tears pooled in my eyes and then one escaped. Ranger let go of my car door and wiped the tear way with his thumb.

"You will always be my Babe", he whispered.

I wrenched my door open and shoved myself behind the wheel. Then I started the engine and sped off with my tires burning rubber.

When I returned to my condo, I walked straight to my bathroom and jumped into a hot shower. All I could think about was the last conversation that I had with Ranger back in Trenton. My mind kept replaying the scene, in what felt like real time. The reel was stuck on repeat.

 _"Ranger, what are we? Tell me exactly what is the two of us have been doing?" I asked desperately wanting to hear him claim as his. It has been eight months since me and Joe broke up, and this thing that is going on here… I need to it be more than just friends with benefits." Ranger had been sending me all types of signals that I was not just someone he wanted to share his bed with. I was the girl he wanted to share his life with. Now he appeared to be unable to commit to admitting even that._

 _"Babe you know I love you but…"_

 _Please, please, don't say that Ranger, I thought to myself. My heart can take those words again. Why can't he just tell me you love me I wondered silently?_

 _"But what Ranger, because I am in love with you with all of my heart," I said interrupting him before he could hurl that emotional grenade at me my heart._

 _"Come on Babe, we have been through this. Relationships and my line of work don't mix. I can't offer you a commitment, at least not right now."_

 _Yeah right! then what had we been doing for all of these months, I thought to myself. I guess he took everyone out to dinner with his mother. What was with all of those road trips he had been taking me on. I had spent weeks in Boston with him. What exactly did he consider the time we had been spending together?_

 _"You're a real piece of work Manoso," I hissed._

 _"You are not being fair Babe. I never lied to you, or pretend this was something more than it was. You know I have love for you but ….."_

 _He did not have to lie or pretend. Ranger's action always gave him away. The way he looked at me told I was more to him than he was willing to admit. Sitting side by side in the turbo with his hand resting on my thigh let me know he wanted me next to him. Taking me with him to visit his daughter showed me he was inviting me into a special place in his life._

 _"But what, It comes with a condom, not a ring, Manoso are an ass. How long were you just going to keep stringing me along, until the sex got old?"_

 _Instead of denying what I had just said he laughed._

 _"Come on Babe, sex with you will never get old" Ranger joked._

 _The way he was behaving stung as bad as a backhand to the face. I wanted, no, I needed him to feel the hurt his words had just inflicted on me. With all the pinned up energy that was tightly coiled in my body, I slapped Ranger so hard my hand was numb._

 _"I can't keep doing this ,Ranger! I am in love with you! Every time you say those words it hurts like hell. No more! Stay away from me Ranger! No more phone calls. I no longer work for Range Man in any capacity. The next time you come into my apartment uninvited, I am going to shoot you. Then I'm calling the police.!"_

 _I ended my tirade by throwing the keys to the CRV he had given me at him, along with fob to his apartment. Then I stormed over to my purse and dumped the contents on the counter. I retrieved the Sig and my employee ID. After opening my front door, my eyes narrowed as I told Ranger to get out._

 _"Babe"_

 _"Don't Babe me! Don't follow me, and don't track me. Have Hector uninstall this thing tomorrow!" I demanded as I pointed to the alarm panel._

 _Slowly Ranger walked toward the door and took the I.D. and weapon from my hand. When he left, I slammed the door and then kicked it several times. Hot tears formed in my eyes as I fought to keep myself from crying. I could sense Ranger's presences. I knew he was right on the other side of the door. Go away Ranger. Just go away and let have my privacy! My heart hurt so bad I could not contain the pain as I burst into uncontrollable sobs._

I got out of the shower and dripping all the way to my bed. Unable to muster the energy it took to dry myself or get dressed, I slid under the covers naked. With my head buried under the blankets, I cried myself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Groggily I roused from my sleep and gasped when I glanced at my phone noticing it was well after 1:00 PM. Even worst yet, I had half a dozen missed calls from the boss at my day job. He had also left a text message telling me not to bother coming in today and that he was just going dock my paycheck. Wonderful, that is just what I need I said to myself with an eye roll. I got dressed and headed to the bathroom. When I saw my reflection let out a whimper. My eyes were puffy and swollen with dark circle under them. Tear stains marked my cheeks. After splashing cold water on my face I went to the kitchen in search of something to eat. Empty again. After I'd surveyed my collection of takeout menus, I picked up the phone and placed an order.

While I waited for the delivery to arrive I picked up my laptop and surfed the net looking for a reason why Ranger could possibly be in Atlanta. He lived in Miami and had family in Trenton. I knew he had sold the Atlanta division of Rangeman years ago to his business partner. My research was interrupted by the doorbell. When I opened the door, the delivery man gave my body a slow scan then look at me with a smirk.

"Sup sexy," he crooned?

"You just lost your tip playa," I snapped. Then I snatched the bag from his hands right before I tossed him the cash for my order. The door just missed hitting him by a millimeter as I slammed it closed. Even though It was only two in the afternoon, I needed a glass of wine. I uncorked a new bottle and poured a generous serving before sitting down to eat. After I'd finished my food I debated having another glass of wine to help cope with the crummy mood I was in today. No, that would leave me foggy. I had to work at the club tonight. I did not need to be hungover or late when I showed up. After what happened in the parking lot last night, I wanted to keep my head clear and level. I needed to stop thinking about Ranger. Hopefully, he had finished up whatever had brought him to Atlanta and was on his way back to Miami.

~XO~XO~XO~

"Yo, Bossman wanna talk to you!" the bouncer called to me as I walked into the club.

Instantly irritation surged through my body. What did this man want?

As I entered the office the manager gave me a stern look then he gestured towards the chair for me to take a seat. I had to fight to stay out of rhino mode. Did this man think I was a child? He had summoned me and now he was telling me to sit.

"I'll stand. Can you make it quick?" I huffed while folding my arms defensively in front of my body.

"Nope," he replied flatly.

"I cut you a lot of slack that the other dancers don't get away with. You don't do lap dances, at times you can be a tad hostile to the customers. I have yet to see you get all the way naked and you are constantly breaking the rules. Then there was that gun incident. Now, I like you so I don't hassle you but... "

"You don't hassle me because you know that I bring in the customers. I make you a ton of money and you want to keep it that way,"I interrupted.

"True" he agreed. Since you make me so much money I'm gonna need you to pay your fine for leaving the club without an escort. That's going to be one hundred dollars before you hit the stage. You can give to me in singles if you want. But if you don't pay, you don't dance tonight," he explained.

"You done," I growled?

"yelp."

I angrily stormed out of the office and plowed right into one of the bouncers. His name was Marcus and I knew he had to be the one who tattled on me.

"Thanks for narcing on me !"

"You have done that too many times. We have had conversations about it," Marcus said cooly.

Something about his laid back overly relaxed demeanor, sometimes rubbed me the wrong way. I couldn't figure out why.

"You just cost me one hundred dollars," I said glaring at him.

"No, you cost you one hundred dollars" Marcus corrected.

"You can be a real jerk, Marcus!"

And you and be a pain in the ...

"Can it tattle tail! "I shouted.

"You keep yelling at me like that and the boss is going to come out here and fine you again, baby girl."

That was enough to shut me up. I looked at Marcus and gave him my best Burg glare before rolling my eye so hard I could see the top of my head. The large man let out a rare bark of laughter.

"That's cute," he teased before walking away.

A spark of annoyance shot though me when I Marcus made the remark. Without even trying the man had way of getting under my skin.

With steam wafting off my head, I stomped to my lock and counted out the cash. Then I marched back into the office and slammed the money down on the desk.

"Thanks, sweetheart. Love you too," the manger said with a wink.

"Guess you won't be doing that again," Marcus smirked as I passed him on my way back to the dressing room.

Tonight the customers had been generous and the money was flowing so my shift at the club had been extended. By the end of the night, I was exhausted. I sat in a chair resting before getting dressed to leave the club. Marcus popped his head in along with another bouncer.

"Hey, ladies in twenty minutes I'll be making a run out to the parking lot if anyone needs an escort," he announced.

"Not me , I'll wait for Jamal," I replied.

"No can do doll. I'm on my way out right now," Jamal told me.

"Wait, give me a minute. I'll be right there !"

"You're not even dressed," he complained.

Quickly I jumped up and ran to my locker. "Please, Jamal, I'll make it fast," I whined.

I threw on my windbreaker over the lingerie I was wearing and pulled the jacket closed before grabbing my bag.

"See it only took a minute," I said as I stood by his side.

"Alrighty then," he sang awkwardly as looked back and forth from me to Marcus.

"Me and her been beefin today," Marcus told to Jamal.

The two men laughed and we left the club.

"So, what's up with you and him,"Jamal questioned once we were outside?

"Nothing, he can get on nerves at times," I grumbled.

"Then I guess the two of you have something in common," Jamal teased. Cut him some slack. Marcus is a good guy.

I nodded and then got into my car. Once I hit the highway something felt off. I sped up and a car that was behind me sped up too. A few minutes after I changed lanes a car behind me changed lane too. My heart began to pound. Keep it together Steph I told myself. If this was a customer who had followed me from the club I was supposed to go back there. Then someone would call the police. Something told me this was not a customer. The tail was too good. This person knew how to keep a proper distance. They were following with at least a couple of cars in between. Yes, this driver was skilled. Then the realization came to me. Ranger was following me. I hit the gas and zoomed into the fast lane weaving in and out of traffic. Then I slowed down and took the next exit off the freeway. I check my rear view and he was sticking with me. Ranger was making it hard to shake him as he continued to follow. As I drove down a rural road the man of mystery hung back almost out of sight. When I saw the abandoned industrial park I quickly turned in and parked between buildings. As Ranger turned in the lot, I floored it speeding around the perimeter. Then I pulled a U-turn and parked in front of the gate. There was only one way in or out of the lot and I had it blocked. Ranger had no choice but to stop. I threw opened my car door and angrily stalked over to his vehicle. Then I waited for Ranger to step out and explain what he thought he was doing.


	5. Chapter 5

I had been up since dawn. After spending hours searching through Stephanie Plum's life, I had not come up with much. From what I could see, she had left Trenton after her marriage had fallen apart. It appeared that she relocated to Atlanta to work for a branch of the local FBI. Stephanie was only employed there for for about a year, then she left. I debated hacking into her employment file then thought it would be simpler to call a friend I had who worked in her building. After searching through several records I found out the address she had listed on her license was a vacant lot. There was no trail to follow on her credit cards. The digital foot print on Stephanie plum had also been kept minimum. I could not find a single social media account , email or IP address. There was not a single bill in her name for any service provider. Babe was practical off the grid, it was like she was hiding from something.

I picked up the phone and dialed Tank.

"Yeah, Ranger?"

"When is the last time you heard from Stephanie?"

"Been a while."

"What about Lula, when is the last time she was in touch with Steph?"

"I don't know. They don't talk as much as they used to. The kids and the job keep Lula pretty busy. Why are you calling all of a sudden after three years asking about Bomber?" Tank yawned.

"I ran into her the other night and she seemed like she might be... struggling."

"You don't say? Are you talking financially or otherwise," Tank inquired?

"Both maybe," I sighed.

"Hmmh."

"Is that all you have to say about this situation? I thought you liked Stephanie,"I grumbled.

"Bomber like a sister to me. Ranger, you're my best friend, so I'm trying to be civil here, man," Tank told me in an annoyed tone.

"What's that supposed to mean, Tank" I demanded?

"It means you broke that woman's heart and then ran away to Miami like a punk and a coward. You left the girl hurting and you never even looked back. _Everyone_ thought you were building a _something_ with her. Why did you string her along like that man?"

"So, she wasn't good when I left?"

"Not even a little bit. You didn't even have to talk to her to know how much pain she was in. She was hurt and lonely. Lula had me and even Connie had found someone. Poor Bomber had nothing but a broken heart. I wasn't the least bit shocked when Morelli was able to charm his way back into her life," Tank explained.

"So what happened there, with her and Joe? Why did they get divorced?"

"You wanna know, man up and ask Stephanie," Tank said.

~XOXO~

It was early afternoon when I strolled into the local FBI building to meet with Paxton Morgan. Pax and I had worked together in the past and I was hoping he could give me some intel on Steph.

"Well look what the wind blew in," Paxton joked as he stood to greet. me. "It's Been awhile since you brought your mug around Manoso."

"Still the same huh, Morgan" I replied?

"Have a seat Ranger and tell me what sling you got backside into this time," Morgan laughed.

"Nothing like that. I came to get some information from you."

"With the resources, you got over at your place. What could you possible need to know that you can't already dig up?"

"What can you tell me about Stephanie Plum?"

Paxton reclined back in his seat and smiled fondly.

"She came down here from Trenton to a conference. Knocked the socks off of everyone. Before she went back home we offered her a job. At first, she gave us a solid no. Said something about helping her husband with is career. About a week later she called and wanted to know when she could start."

"How did she do here?"

Morgan paused and thought for a moment.

"She is a great worker, comes in early stays late. The woman is a brilliant researcher and she has an incredible ability to pick up on details most just people don't see. But I could see she was wrestling with some issues. That spark that attracted us to her at the conference was gone. She could become strangely quiet on occasion. Sometimes she seemed distant. Once a guy from another department asked her out on a date. Not only did she turn him down, but she hurt his feeling. The guy walked away more that just a little embarrassed."

"Wow. Tell me, just between me and you. Is there any chance that she is working undercover for the FBI," I asked hoping that would explain why my Babe was on the pole.

Morgan shook his head no.

"After about a year I could see her getting restless with her desk job. She had passed the physical requirements to start training as a field agent. We gave her the paperwork but no one could convince her to sign up. Then one day out of nowhere she turned in her letter of resignation. When I offered her a letter of reference, she said she didn't need one. I asked if she had another more lucrative offer lined up somewhere else. She said no, she just need some time to herself."

~XOXO~

It was late into the evening when Lester walked into my office.

"Sup Primo. Did you check out the newest client? I left the file for you on your desk.

"Nah, I have not had the time."

"Me and Hal are headed out to get dinner. You interested?"

"Hey Les, when is the last time you heard from Stephanie ?"

"Bomber? Man it's been a long time. To keep the peace with her husband she stayed away from us."

"Got to love that man."

"Yeah, especially after she caught him playing the family man with another woman and her kids," Santos informed bitterly.

"He was cheating on her?"

"Morelli was practically living with this other woman. Driving the kids to school and everything."

"Why did she even marry him in the first place, Les,?"

"Best I could tell was that her self-esteem took a real hit after you two broke up. Oh, wait you couldn't break up cause you don't do relationships," Lester laughed with bemusement.

"I got work to do. You two go ahead," I told Santos."

The things people had told me about my Babe replayed in my head over and over again. Shards of regret shredded my emotions like glass as I wondered could this have been my fault. Did I leave her vulnerable to falling prey to Morelli's charm? Stephanie Plum quiet and distant what was that about? Tank and Lester had booth seemed less that thrilled with me when I brought up Stephanie. What was going on with the woman who had stolen my heart from the first time I'd met her?

The entire situation with Stephanie had sent my brain into over drive. I decide to take a ride to help clear my head. After a few hours, I found myself sitting in the parking lot of the strip club. As if I were on auto pilot in an absent minded fog I had driven there. It was well into the wee hours of the next day before I saw Stephanie being escorted out of the club by one of the bouncers. I watched her get into her car and drive away. Without a second thought, I put my car in gear and followed behind her. Stephanie turned off the highway on to a dark rural back road. After driving for several miles she pulled into an old abandoned industrial park. I continued my tail at a distance behind her. abruptly Stephanie sped around the perimeter. She pulled a U-turn and cut off my escape to the only exit out of the parking lot. Then Babe exited her vehicle and angrily stalked over to my car. I stepped out of the car and walked over to her. I fought the urge to take her in my arm and tell her I was here for her. After all this time my Babe was standing right in front of me. Oh how I had missed _everything_ about her.

"What, Manoso! Is there something I can do for you," she screamed? The expression she wore was haunting. Stephanie's eyes were filled with frustration, anguish, pain, and rage.

"Babe"

"Stop calling me that, Ranger!" she said in a harsh whisper.

"You will always be my Babe," I insisted as I reached to zip her open windbreaker that revealed far too much.

Out of nowhere Stephanie stepped forward and grabbed my right hand with her Left. She used her right arm to push deep into my chest and throw me off balance. Then she used her left leg to knock me off my feet. I looked up at her the from the ground in amazement. If she were anyone else I would have seen this coming, but not from my Babe. I was both shocked and impressed. Stephanie knelt down next to me.

"I'm not your entertainment, a line item in your budget, or your Babe," she said in an icy voice. As quickly as she had knelt down Steph was back on her feet. She spun on her heals, got back in her car and peeled out of the parking lot wheel screeching.

As I angled into my SUV the corners of my mouth tipped into a smile.

"Proud of you Babe!"

She had spotted me tailing her, then managed to cut me off. The leg sweep take down was just the icing on the cake. Now I was even more determined to find out what my Babe had been up to. My cell phone rang interrupting my thoughts.

"Yo, your timing is perfect. How soon can you be down in Atlanta? I need your help on some search information. I told the man on the other end of the phone."

"Gottcha boss ,"Hector replied.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a long night and morning came far too soon. I was still half asleep when I walked into work.

"Well, look who decided to join us this morning. Good to see you today Tundra. This place was way too warm without you yesterday," my boss, Blaze joked.

"Aww, I missed you to Blaze," I said with a wink.

"Yeah right, nice try. I'm still docking your paycheck."

"Come on Blaze!"

"Nope, you weren't here. We had a client come in and I need the contract and invoice for billing. I had no idea where you put the hard copy. To top it off you did not even enter it into the computer yet. I kept calling you but you never picked up."

"My fault," I mumbled.

"But it gets worst Steph," Blaze told me seriously.

"Oh no what happened," I said as I braced myself for the bad news.

"My mama stopped by and you missed her," he teased.

"Blaze you had me all upset. I thought something was really wrong."

"You didn't let me finish. She brought sweet potato cake with maple frosting and these hungry dudes up in here ate it all."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"You guys make me sick!" I shouted.

"Get to work Tundra. You have some catching up to do," Blaze said Told me.

As far men go Blaze is alright. I like him. But other women _love_ him. It's easy to see why, because Blaze is a dangerously handsome man. His chocolate colored skin is flawless. The man has the shoulders of a linebacker, abs like a model and the muscles of a body boulder, He keeps his hair in a low cut caesar with waves that make the ladies sea sick. His 6'3 frame and amber eyes make the man irresistibly attractive. The problem is that Blaze is a shameless flirt and a notorious playboy. He even flirts with me. I don't mind though. Blaze gets a kick out seeing me blush, but he knows how to keep his hands to himself. He gave me a job when I needed a change of scenery. I like the laid back atmosphere at his business.

When I got to my desk there was a stack of work waiting for me. I spent the entire day taking care of the invoices, accounts billable, and contract. After making sure everything was entered into the computer then filed away, I turned off the light locked up and head home.

My stomach grumbled while I was on the road and I decided to stop at a little cafe that makes a pretty good pulled pork heroes and excellent desserts. I placed my order and before I could sit down. I heard someone calling.

"Beautiful?" Hey, Beautiful!"

I ignored the voice thinking it was some loser from the strip club.

"You gonna do me that Steph," the man said!

I wheeled around to see who was calling me by my given name. There was no way someone from the strip club would do that.

When I looked up I saw six feet of solid muscles standing in front of me. His green eyes twinkled as they met mine and slight smile greeted me.

"Lester Santos?"

"That would me."

Sweeping me into his arms, Lester gave me a bear hug lifting my feet off the floor.

"Wow Steph you look amazing," he told me as set me down! Can I eat with you? "

"Sure ,I guess. It's just you right? "

Lester nodded, I sat down at a table in the back as he placed his order at the counter. Lester scanned the cafe and then sat with me.

"Been a long time Bomber. How have you been?" Lester asked excitedly.

" Not bad. What about you Les ?"

"I can't complain."

"So what brings you to Atlanta," I probed.

"Ranger bought back what used to be Rangeman Atlanta. We are all here to whip the place back into shape," Lester replied.

I bristled at the mention of the name of the man who had selfishly led me on , broken my heart and then fled the seen without a second thought.

"Yeah, he is here too," Lester told me.

I looked down at my lap. "Yeah, I know," I whispered.

"How would you ... he's seen you?" Lester asked while wearing a puzzled expression.

" Yes, briefly."

"Unbelievable!" Lester said as he slammed his fist on the table.

The waitress brought our food and we ate in silence for a few minutes.

Ordinarily, my mouth would have been talking a mile a minute. But it was nice to just sit here with Lester. A quiet wave of comfort washed over me. I felt like a child who had found and old blankie.

"So who else is here," I asked?

" Just me, and Hal. But,Bobby and Hector will be down later. I'm sure they would love to see you Steph. You don't know how much we have missed out little sister," Lester insisted.

"I missed all of you big lugs too," I said playfully.

"How long have you been living down here," Lester inquired?

"Since I left Trenton."

"So what have you been up to. Is there a special guy in your life, he asked with a smile.

"Hell no, I'm not going down that road again," I sighed.

"So what, you're into chicks now," Lester said seriously.

When he made the statement, the soda was drinking sprayed out of my nose as I tried to contain my laughter.

"No, nothing like that silly, " I assured him. I just don't need any more men in my life to play games with my heart.

Lester took my hand and looked at me sadly "Aww, Beautiful all men are not like that."

"How is Ella," I asked changing the subject?

"She is great! I'm sure she would love to hear from you." Ranger is talking about having her come for a visit to help out. Give me your phone number and I'll call you to let you know when she gets here.

"Figures I would run into you when I just lost my phone," I fibbed.

I couldn't let him have my phone number,it would only be a matter of time before Ranger was in my condo. As much as I loved the guys and wanted to reconnect with all of them, I knew it could not happen.

"No problem Bomber," Lester told me as he wrote his number on a napkin. "You can call me."

Lester paid the check and then walked me out to my car.

I was sleeping when my phone rang sometime after midnight.

"Hello," I croaked.

"Hey," Enigma I need you to come in. We have some VIPS in the house and that have requested you.

"Tell them it's my night off. Send in one of the features," I yawned. "I'm in bed".

" They are asking for the white girl with great legs, ghetto booty and pretty eyes I assume that's you. We can talk about making you a feature if you get out of bed and come into work," the club owner told me.

That had my attention. Featured dancers worked the best shifts and had access to the elite clientele. They were paid jut to show up for parties plus they made tips.

"I'm on my way," I said as I hopped out of bed.

"Come ready to hit the stage. You got people waiting to see you dance. And hurry up Enigma."

As soon I pulled up to the club Marcus was waiting impatiently for me. He stepped in front of my car and held his hands out to stop me from circling the lot to find a parking space. He motioned for me to get out of the car. As soon as I had my door open he was pulling out.

"I got you baby girl. Just hurry up and get in there the fellas are getting restless," Marcus told me as he angled behind the wheel.

Jamal was waiting for me when I stepped through the door. "This way Enigma," he said directing me to the elevator. "You nervous ?" he asked.

"Nope, I'm sleepy," I yawned.

"Look alive," he said opening the door to one of the VIP rooms. Then Jamal snapped his fingers and the D.J started to play music from my playlist. When I took the stage I recognized a famous rapper and his entourage.


	7. Chapter 7

Hector was on the job before noon the next. I sat quietly in my chair waiting for him to dig up some explanation for the change in Stephanie. After about an hour a sly smirk slowly spread across his face.

"Clever girl," Hector chuckled.

"Report" I barked.

"There is a reason you can't find anything in her name. She set up an off shore cooperation by the name of Sugar Plum Enterprises. Apparently, all of her finances are handled by the lawyer in charge. I'm waiting to gather more information. If I can find out what bank it's attached to I can hack into the account and get a list of where any payments are going. That will get you an address. If there are any debit or credit cards issued on the account we can track her spending and where Stephanie shops." Hector explained.

"What about her job, how is she making money?"

"According to the IRS, she is self-employed. Hey Boss, why are you so interested in what's Stephanie up to after all of this time," Hector asked?

"Because Stephanie is living down here in Atlanta. He knew and wasn't planning on telling any of us," Lester announced angrily.

"You know better to come in here without knocking, Santos," I snapped.

"Shut up Carlos! "

"What is your problem, Santos?" I asked evenly.

"My problem is you! Why didn't tell me Stephanie was in Atlanta and that you saw her".

"When did you see her?"

"I ran into Steph yesterday at a cafe."

"Did she talk to you?" I asked?

"Of course, we had dinner together".

"By any chance did you get any contact information on her, like a phone number or an address,"I questioned?

"No, she said that she had just lost her phone. I gave her my number and she told me she would call," Lester told me.

I let out loud frustrated grunt. Hector burst out laughing as he stared at Lester incredulously.

"You bought that Santos? Girls do that all the time when they don't want a man to be callin em." Hector informed Lester.

Santos looked at me for conformation to what Hector had just told him. I nodded.

"Man, why would Beautiful do me like that? It's not like I'm you Ranger."

"How did Stephanie seem, Les? Was she alright" I asked seriously?

"Now why should I give you any information when you have been hiding things from us? Besides, if you know where to find her why don't you just ask her yourself"?

"Cause he doesn't,"Hector chimed in. "That's why I'm here."

"What do you mean? Just do a search on her!" Lester insisted.

"I have."

" And?"

"Nada."

"She has got to live somewhere."

"Vacant Lot."

"Where does she work?"

Both me and Hector remained silent. Hector cut his eyes to me and I shook my head no.

"Somebody's going to tell me what 's going on here! Now you and Hector are keeping secrets about Bomber,!" Lester demanded.

"I think she is trouble, Les. Stephanie is hiding from something or someone. Everyone I have talked to is telling me things about her that seem out of character for Steph. And..."

"Yeah ?"

"She's on the pole. Stephanie is working as a stripper." I said quietly.

The air left his body in a whoosh and Lester grabbed the wall to steady himself. Santos gave me a menacing glare before walking over and taking a swing at me.

"This is your fault man. You did this to her," Lester boomed as he walked out of my office.

"See, he took it better than you thought he would," Hector said.

"Lester has always had a soft spot for Stephanie," I said to Hector.

"Maybe she should have dated him," Hector remarked in a flat tone.

I shot him a deadly glare that would have made most men need a fresh pair of pants.

"Thought you had an appointment," Hector reminded me.

"I do. Keep searching" I said as I walked out of the door.

I was meeting with Marcus today to go over a training program. He had agreed to take a position with the company. Eventually, I was planned to have him fly up to Trenton and shadow Tank for a while so he could get the hang of the job.

When I arrived at the restaurant Marcus was seated at a table with the wall to his back. His chair was strategically placed in a position to see all of the stood to greet me when he saw me enter.

"Good to see you again, Martinez "I said handing him the contract.

Quietly he scanned the document and then looked up at me.

"I m ready to sign on the dotted line , but I committed to working at the strip club. I need to finish out my obligation and train another head bouncer. Is that going to be an issue? I can still train with you during the day." Marcus explained.

"I have no problem with a man who lives up to his commitments."

Martinez signed the contract and handed it back to me.

"So what happened with that dancer," I asked casually? "Did you report her?"

"Oh yeah !"

"Bet she was not happy about that at all."

Martinez let a smile creep though his serious demeanor.

"She's cute when she is mad."

"You gotta thing for her," I accused.

"Nah man, nothing like that. She interesting to watch. Shakes things up. Always good for a laugh. The woman does some crazy things."

"She knows you're laughing at her?"

"Yeah, and it drives her up the wall. "

"So the two of you are just friends," I asked?

"No, the woman gives me nothing but attitude most nights for no reason at all. Like I told you before,she is not real friendly when it comes to men. She puts on a good act when she is on stage or at the bar. But other then that, I don't think you will catch her hanging out with too many dudes. Fort Knox got nothing on the walls that she has built up around herself."

"Enough talk man, lets order," I said to both ordered grill chicken steamed vegetables and water. Both Marcus and myself ate in comfortable silence.

Hector was nowhere to be found when I went looking for him at the office. I dialed his cellphone. His cell phone rang several times before Hector picked up.

"Yeah Boss?"

"Where are you?"

"Me and the guys went out for a beer," Hector answered.

" You're supposed to be searching for information on Stephanie," I barked.

"Calm down man, I found something you might very helpful where your Babe is concerned. I'll bring you up to speed when I get back," Hector said before getting off the phone.


	8. Chapter 8

Three days later I was meeting with the club owner to discuss being a featured dancer. I sat in the chair as he tossed the contract down on the desk in front of me. The document landed with a loud thunk as it hit.

"Are you serious," I said as I eyed the multi-page document?

"Serious about making some money!" "I thought you were too."

"I am, but this contract is going to take hours to read over," I protested.

"That nothing. Just a bunch of legal jargon. It's the standard contract given to all of the featured dancers. Just sign right there."

"I don't sign anything that I haven't read first," I insisted.

"Fine then, read it. I heard you could be ... difficult," he said before walking out of the office.

After an hour and more than twenty pages into the contract, I knew this man though I was either stupid or crazy. I could spot a bad deal no matter how well you dressed it up in legal jargon. This man owned strip clubs from New York to Florida. There were also a few spread out in the Caribbean. If I signed this contract, he had the right to ship me out to any one of them at his whelm or a customer's request. The strip club also gained the right to use my likeness as they saw fit for promotion. This meant they could put my photo on a billboard or even the strip club's web page. I would be under contract with them for the next two years. The strip club's bogus contract prohibited me from getting pregnant, having plastic surgery that was not pre-approved, gaining weight, or working for another strip clubs. This also included private parties. There was no way I was signing on to that.

"So, are you finished plowing through all of those big words darlings?"

"No, but I don't need to go on."

"I told you it was over your head sugar britches."

I gave the man a smirk, leaned back in my chair and crossed my leg." I can't understand why no one has sued you yet."

He gave me a knowing smile then a nod. "You are a smart girl and I'm a business man so let's negotiate. I want you to keep dancing here and bring in more VIPs. What do you want?"

An hour later we had worked out a deal with no written contract. I would get the good shift as well as access to the VIP clients and parties. There would be no traveling any other strip clubs that he owned. They had no say if I decided to quit to have a baby, gained no more than ten pounds, or had plastic surgery. I would not need permission to work private parties as long as they were discrete.

The next few nights went off without a this shift had become less than perfect. An athlete and his entourage were not happy when they found out I did not do lap dances and sent for another stripper. That was not the problem. An hour later I was chilling at the bar cooling off with a glass of water when the rapper came over and sat next to me.

"Sup Ma," he said with a smirk.

I smiled and nodded to him.

"How would you like to be in my next music video?" Would you like to be a star?"

"No thanks," I answered politely as I started to get up.

The Rapper reached over and grabbed me by my wrist. "What, you too good to be in my video," he asked?

"Nah, It's just not my thing. Your are not allowed to touch the dancers," I reminded him.

"Cool," he said letting go of my wrist. "I'm having a party Friday night. How bout I put you and your sexy self on the guest list."

"No, I'm good. If I say yes to you, every guy in here will expect me to come to his party," I teased.

"Aye yo, you one stuck up hoe," he snarled.

"And you are a just another spoiled rich performer. An overgrown child throwing tantrum because someone had the never to tell you no. Sorry If bruised your ego," I told the rapper calmly.

Out of nowhere, he backhanded me across the face. "Sorry if I bruised your face!"

Being the Jersey girl that I am, I had no choice but to slap him back. The Rapper fired back with a jab to my eye. I rocked on my heels as I held on to the to bar steady myself. Then I countered with a right hook. That's when Marcus broke through the crowd. He stepped between the menacing man who was now charging toward me with both fist swinging. The Rapper was lifted off his feet and then went sailing through the air.

"You okay," Marcus asked me?

"I'm fine. He hit's like a little girl," I yelled!

The man staggered back to his feet, picked up a bar stool and launched at me. Without missing a beat Marcus whipped around and caught the stool in mid-air. I took off my platform heel and threw it, hitting the Rapper square in the forehead.

"Yo, chill, you're escalating the situation," Marcus yelled!

"Naw man, baby girl wanna fight, I'm right here," the man yelled over Marcus's shoulder.

I was in full on Rhino mode now. Marcus was not sure who to restrain as I jumped toward my attacker. I was kicking and swinging at the Rapper. While Marcus fought to maintain control of the violent struggle, he was forced to dodge punches from the Rap artist while holding on to me.

"Yo, Jamal! Come get your girl," Marcus yelled!

Jamal rushed into the melee wrapped an arm around my waist while I clawed at the man who had hit me.

"Get her out of the way," Marcus yelled as he continued to fight with the Rapper!

Jamal carried me kicking and screaming outside.

"You need to cool down," he told me calmly as he set me on my feet.

Jamal searched my face and saw fire in my eyes. He maintained his hold on my waist.

"Stop it. You're done, it's over," he said quietly," The tension melted and my entire body started to shake.

"You alright, "Jamal asked as he took off his Staff T- shirt , and placed over my head.

All I could do was nod as I slid my arms though the sleeves of the shirt.

Ten minutes later Marcus outside with my bag.

"Everything is in there," he assured me.

I looked in my bag and then at Marcus.

"How did you get in my locker" I demanded?

He shrugged. "You left the sticker on the back of the lock. Be glad I'm the only one who noticed."

"Why are giving me my stuff?"

"Go home," Marcus ordered.

"Before I could argue, the sirens sounded and police cars appeared.

"Hey, Jamal, do me a favor and handle that. I need to talk to her," Marcus said.

"You were out of control back there. Why didn't you call a bouncer instead of ..."

"He started it," I screamed !

"I know that , but you got no business squaring up with a grown man like that," Marcus scolded.

He took out a pin light and examined me.

"You are shaking," Marcus said." This eye is swelling. You can't drive like this, give me your keys."

"No, I don't like people knowing where I live !"

"Then how are you going to get home? You got somebody you can call?"

I looked at the ground.

"Thought so," he sighed.

I handed him my keys and we walked to my car. Marcus remoted the lock and opened the door for me to get in. Then he angled into the driver's seat and turned on the navigation system. We drove in silence for several miles. Then he asked me a question.

"How did you end up here working in a strip club?" You don't seem the type.

"Really? What type do I seem," I asked quietly?

"The kinda woman who would be married."

"Been there, done that, wasn't all that."

As Marcus drove up to the condo complex I pointed out my building. We parked and then he walked me to my door. Marcus handed me my keys.

"How are going to get home," I asked?

"Don't worry, someones on the way to pick me up. Get some ice on your face," Marcus told me before he left.

I went straight to the bathroom to take a shower. By the time I had dried off and put on my PJs I heard someone pounding on my door. Instantly electricity shot through my nerves putting me on edge. I made a point of keeping where I lived quiet. Nobody was supposed to be pounding on my door at this hour.

"Come on, I know you are in there. Open the door Tundra, it's me," the voice on the other side of the door said.

"Blaze?"

"Yeah."

" Are you Okay Stephanie," he asked with his voice overflowing with concern?

"What are you doing here? How did you know? Who told you," I whispered.

"Look at your face," he said dragging me into the kitchen.

I watched as Blaze made an ice pack then applied it to my face.

"You didn't answer my question," I told Blaze.

"Marcus called me as soon as it happened.

"Marcus ... Why would he call you about me?"

"Because he's my cousin and I told him you were a friend that lives the next building over."

"Now, answer my question. Are you okay," Blaze said?

I looked at him and suddenly felt overwhelmed. The walls that I'd built up to keep people away from my heart slipped when I thought about how he had rushed over to see me. Emotion flooded my body as I started to allow the tears to flow. Blaze stepped in and wrapped his arms around me while I cried.

~XO~XO~XO~XO~XO~XO~XO~XO~XO~XO~XO~XO~XO~XO~XO~XO~XO~XO

As I stood at the bar a handsome man approached. His feral presence murmurer just below the surface of the polished demeanor he portrayed. He was Latino, tall and lean. Perfectly ached brows framed masculine Hazel eyes. The short cropped hair on his head was cut low. A meticulously groomed beard accentuated his appeal. This man moved with swagger. The tailored suit and Italian loafers he was wearing screamed expensive. On his wrist he wore a top of the line gold watch. Full carat diamond studs in each ear.

"Can I buy you a drink pretty lady" he asked while looking at me?"I'll have a beer and something for her," he said to the bartender as he pointed to me before I could answer his question.

He took a swig from his beer and looked at me. "I was in here last week when that seen with the Rapper went down. Sexy lady like you should not have to worry about being assaulted like that. I manage entertainer like yourself. If you want high class events with top notch bodyguards let me know. I can get you on. You interested?"

"I could be," I told him casually.

"Let me hold your cell", he said with a wink.

After handing over my phone,I watched him entered his contact information. "Call me, we'll talk," he said as he walked away.

I picked up my phone and sent a text message to Blaze.

The Eagle has landed.


	9. Chapter 9

She owned a condo. Hector found the address and I had been staking out the area over the past few days. Monitoring the times she went to work and came home had been fairly easy. Picking up on the fact that she was also working a 9-5 somewhere else was not hard. Still, we had not been able to find the name of the company. Stephanie had to be working off the books or doing something that was less than legal. Since Babe had been so good at spotting at a tail, following her to she where she went was not an option. The tracking device had just come in and I was eager for Hector to install it on her car. This would have to be done sometime in the middle of the night.

Martinez had started his on the job orientation. Now that Bobby and Hector were around, they could get him acclimated with the way Rangeman was supposed to run. Marcus seemed to get along well the guys and he proved himself to be a fast learner.

"Oh wee, what happen to your face, man? That looks like a nasty bruise," Bobby said as Marcus entered the control room.

"A fight broke out at the strip club. Crazy dancer got in the way and I took one to a jaw," Martenez explained.

Worry flooded my mind when he said those words. Marcus had referred Stephanie that way before. Was she alright? I needed to find out what happened and if my Babe was safe.

"What do you mean she got in the way,"I probed?

"Yeah, and why didn't you just move her out of the way and then break up the fight," Lester asked?

"Because she was part of it. This chic was going toe to toe with a man. I was trying to separate them and keep her from getting hurt. She was wilding out, fighting to get back to him. It was crazy! I never saw anything like that before. The woman did not even call for help when he hit her the first time. By the time I was able to get through the crowd he had hit had again! This crazy chick is bruised, bleeding but still wants to fight! And the Rapper, don't want to back down either. Pure chaos. I told you that woman is a hand full," Marcus said.

For a minute my body forgot how to breathe. The oxygen was trapped in my lungs and I could not remember how to exhale. My pulse rate skyrocketed and pain exploded in my head. When I opened my mouth to speak I realized I was clenching my jaw. I had my fist balled so tightly that they were numb.

"Is she alright," the words came out in a harsh whisper!

"She got a shiner, a bloody lip, and a few bruises. But she held her own. That girl can take a punch," Martenez replied.

"She sounds like a trouble maker," Bobby added.

"Not really, more like a magnet for trouble. The crazy thing is you can't help but feel sorry for her. I planned on telling her just how out of line her behavior was. Instead, I took one look at her and caved. She was standing there dwarfed in my co-worker's T shirt. Her hair was a wild mess and she had makeup running down her face. I felt so bad for her I ended up driving her home," Marcus declared.

I felt my chest tighten as the room suddenly felt too small. On wobbly legs, I rushed into my office. The door slammed so hard behind me the walls shook. A few minutes later Lester entered. He slouched down in the chair next to my desk.

"He's talking about beautiful isn't he," Lester exhaled.

I nodded quietly.

"Does he know about your history with Stephanie?"

I gave another silent nod.

"Are you planning on telling him, Santos" asked?

"Eventually, I'll let him know."

"But you are planning on pumping the man for information about her right now ,huh."

"Hey Lester, don't tell Hector about this. Bobby and Hal don't know about her job. Keep it that way."

Before Lester could reply, Bobby was knocking on my door. "Hey, Ranger, you alright man? The color completely drained out of your face. Are you feeling Okay?"

"Low blood sugar, I need to get something to eat."

~XO~XO~XO~XO~XO~XO~XO~XO~XO~XO~XO~XO~XO~XO~XO~XO~

It took more than a week to be able to install the tracking device on Stephanie's car. Today Hector would monitor the vehicle coordinates from his computer while I had a man following her. He was a Miami employee ,someone I knew she would not recognize. Dressing in plain clothes and driving a rental car would help him to blend in. If Stephanie spotted the tail he could simple say he was a lost tourist.

Hector knocked on my door.

"Enter."

"We got a location on her. Looks like she's at a local restaurant. I'm checking to see if they have any close circuit cameras I can hack into. Riley is en route now. He is going try to get some surveillance photos for you Boss." Hector explained.

Three hours later I had nothing from Hector. When I found him in the control room he was lounging causally in a chair looking at pictures on one of the monitors.

"Report" I barked.

"They did not have any close circuit cameras. I'm going over the footage Riley sent over right now," Hector said pointing to the screen.

I watched photos of my Babe having lunch with a mystery man. The glint in her eyes told me she was having a good time. I took in the playful smirk Stephanie was throwing in his direction and jealousy griped my heart. Something twisted painfully in chest and my breath hitched in my lungs when I saw my Babe feeding this man from her folk.

"Who is he" I whispered?

"Don't know. I ran his license plate, but the car is registered to an entertainment corporation. As soon as I send this photo, Silvio is going to have the Miami office run it through facial recognition."

Marcus walked in and his face formed and instant scowl when he notice the picture on the monitor.

"You know him ," I asked ?

"Something like that," Martinez huffed.

"What's that supposed to mean? What kind of answer is that," Hector complained , while giving Marcus his best you must be stupid look. He did not bother to hide the annoyance in his voice.

"Hey, man I don't know you like that , don't come at me," Martinez said.

"You ain't gotta know me. The question was do you know that man?" Hector hissed as he pointed at the screen.

"What's wrong with him? He got short man syndrome or something," Marcus joked.

"Ranger, you better tell him," Hector warned. His tone was playful but his glare was lethal.

I shook my head at Marcus. "What do know about him."

"The man is a pimp."

"A what?"

"He brokers in women. Makes real good money at too."

"How do you know this" I asked ?

"He hires bodyguards , wanted me to work for him. When I found out what he was into, I told the man no thanks."

"What else can you tell me about the guy?"

"Why are asking" Marcus said suspiciously?

"We have him under surveillance for a client. A lady friend of his appears to be seeing him." Hector raised an eyebrow at me when I made the statement.

"That's not good" Martinez sighed.

"Yeah, well your favorite trouble maker seems to be hanging out with him too." I sat back and watched his reaction.

Marcus looked at the wall then to me. He said some colorful things under his breath ,then sent the trash can sailing across the room with one kick.

"Sorry man. Look, I gotta make a run. I'll be back," Marcus told me before he hurried out the door.

"Hector."

"I'm on it. He just left in his fleet Vehicle," Hector said as he scoped Martinez on the monitors. "I'v got him on the GPS right now."

After pin pointing a location on Martinez, I went to see where is was in such a hurry to get too. The building was just a nondescript single story office. I hung back in the parking lot and waited for him to leave. When Marcus came out he was alone. I needed to wait for a few minutes before I could go back to the office so Marcus would not know I was tracking him. Before I could drive away I saw Stephanie's car swing into the lot and park. There was a bounce in her step as she exited the car. She was laughing as she chatted with the woman in the passenger seat. Her mood was cheerful and upbeat. This was the girl who had stolen my heart back in Trenton. I watched as the two women playfully argued over who was going to carry in several trays of food.

"I got this girl," the woman in her late forties said. She had and amazing figure , and flawless chocolate colored skin. The lady was gorgeous. "Just get my bag."

This seemed like a good time try to talk to Steph, Warn her about the new man in her life. Let her know that he was dangerous. When I approached the expression her face told me I had been wrong.

"You are ridiculous Manoso."

"Babe , I just need a minute to talk to you , Then I'll be on my way."

"Stop calling me that and stop tailing me !" she yelled before storming off.

I jogged after Stephanie grabbing a hand full of her T shirt , pulling her against my body.

"LET GO OF ME ,LET GO OF ME " she screamed as she punched me in the chest with both fist. Before she had the chance to land the shot to my groin with her knee, I picked Stephanie up and pressed against the car. Then I rested my head against hers and kissed Stephanie. All the fight drained out of her as she curled her fingers into my T shirt. Stephanie's body melted into mine when our tongues touched. Then she let out a soft whimper.

"Now do I have your attention Babe?" I whispers against her ear.

Stephanie looked up at me in a daze. She shook her head in an attempt to clear the fog and stormed off on wobble legs. Before she could get away I caught her by the elbow.

"Get off of me, Ranger, get off," she yelled!

6 feet and three inches of solid muscle exploded through the front door, then stormed over.

"Get your hands off Tundra!"he growled.

"Who?"

The larger angry man pried Stephanie from my grip.

"Who is this ,your man. Is that why you can't give me a minute to talk to you," I hissed!

"It don't matter who I am. All you need to know is that if you ever manhandle her like that again I'm gonna be the one whupping your butt!"

This man was fiercely protective of my Babe, a fact that I could not help but to resent. Who did this guy think he was , running interference between me and Stephanie. He needed to take himself back inside.

"This is between me and Stephanie. It does not concern you mister!"

Every emotion in this man's body was now emitting an ominous warning that he was not to be taken lightly. His stance was loaded with aggression. Hostility was reflected in his eye.

"That's where you'er wrong. You keep playing with me and upsetting her, I am going to show just how wrong you are ," The muscle bond man snarled.

I looked at Babe , "Can you just listen to me for minute ?"

"You need to go, Manoso" she replied.

"Not yet Babe," I whispered.

"Man you must be either stupid or crazy ," the guy growled as he stepped into my airway. I felt hot breath on my face,his chested bumped mine as the man further encroached on my physical space.

With both hands I shoved him. This sent him flying a couple of feet in the opposite direction right into Stephanie. Concern flashed in his eyes as he swooped up Stephanie from the ground and dusted her off. Then he came charging in my direction.

"NO,NO,NO! Stop! Please don't hurt him, Please don't hurt him," Stephanie pleaded. Her voice was a shrill. "I'm not hurt, the man's not worth it. You don't wanna do this Blaze."

It took me a minute to realize she was talking to him not me. Stephanie had wrapped herself around one of his large biceps in an attempt to restrain the man".

"Blaze no. Come on, your mama is inside."

"Ranger" she snapped! Then she pointed to my vehicle. I gave her a look of confusion before driving away.

The woman must have bumped her head when she fell. What was she talking about telling that man not to hurt me. Yeah Babe was definitely confused.

Marcus was waiting for me in my office when I returned.

"Sorry about that. I had to see a guy I know who always has his ear to the street. He gave me some serious intel on the man you're looking at."


	10. Chapter 10

Blaze walked into my office and slouched on the corner of the desk. His stare was intense as I continued to work.

"It's about time for us to leave for that appointment you set up, Tundra."

" _Us_ ", I replied?

"Why do you have be so stubborn? I have been over this with you. There is no way you are meeting with this man alone," Blaze said firmly.

"I can take care of myself, no need for a babysitter," I replied.

"This is not up for debate.I am going with you," he told me.

"Fine but you take your car. Who knows what will happen if he sees me drive up with you riding shotgun," I said to Blaze.

"Tell me something I don't know. Remember, I hired you. Here is the plan, I'm going to get there ahead of you. I'll find a table and wait for you to sit nearby. If you get into trouble or this guy starts acting strange, get up and get out of there. I will make sure he does not follow. If everything goes alright make sure you let him leave first. That way he does not know what you're driving and he can't follow you home." Blaze explained to me.

"Yes, Dad, I'll be sure to look both ways before crossing the street and make sure I wash my hand be for lunch." I huffed as I walked toward the front door.

Blaze blocked my path with his large frame and eyed me sternly.

"Look Tundra, this ain't the time for you to play the smart-aleck! I need you to get serious. This guy could be dangerous, Stephanie," Blaze warned.

"Dangerous men are nothing new to me. I'll be alright," I said.

"Sometimes I wonder if you have good sense," Blaze huffed as he held the door open for me.

I had chosen a restaurant that was a good distance from both my home and job. Blaze entered first and I waited in my car for fifteen minutes before going inside. He had selected a table in a quiet section located in the far corner of the restaurant. I sat three tables away.

It was not long before my lunch date had arrived. Today Radolfo Escobar was dressed down, but still every bit as fashionably expensive. He was wearing tailored dress slacks a crisp short sleeve button down shirt accessorized with a leather belt and designer shoes.

As Radolfo strolled to the table he reached out and took my hand gently lifting me out of my seat. He gave me a twirl then kissed my hand.

"So nice to see you again," he told me as flashed a magnetic smile.

 _Showtime I said to myself._

"Tell me about this business opportunity you mentioned on the phone, Handsome, " I said as I brushed his hand with mine.

"Slow down sexy. We can talk over lunch. How about we order and then I'll give you all the details," Escobar said with a wink.

Once our food arrived he started to eat and relax. I could not help but notice the way Radolfo's eyes would linger over to my side of the table as a slight smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"Wanna a bite," I offered as I caught him mid-glance? I knew it was not what was on my plate that had his attention. He gave me a half smile and shook his head no.

"No need to be shy. I see how you keep looking over here." Then I fed him a bite off of my fork. He caught my hand before I could pull away. Gently he caressed my wrist while looking into my eyes.

"You have the potential to bring the heat," I like that Escobar said seductively.

"Tell me about how you manage entertainer like myself."

"I manage dancer, but none quite like you," Radolfo flirted.

"Is the money good," I asked?

"No, the money is great! So are the clients and the hours are even better."

"So what's in for you? How do you make money?" Or are you running a program for wayward strippers,"I teased?

Escobar let out a chuckled. "Oh yeah, I like you. We are going work well together."

"How do you know I'll accept your employment offer," I said playfully?

"Because you are a smart woman."

"So I have been told. But you are going to have to give me details if you want me to sign on the dotted line."

"Oh no, I don't do contracts. Paper trails can get messy," he laughed.

"High profile clients hire me to provide dancers for their private events. I get paid an upfront fee and then the talent, pays me a small percentage of what they earn. In exchange, you get bookings, bodyguards, and transportation."

"Sounds great, what's the catch," I asked?

"No, catch. You like it, you keep working with me. If not there is no contract to worry about," he informed me.

"So when can I start?"

"See, I knew you were a smart chica. But first I gotta check you out and make sure ain't wilding out on the internet. The entertainers I work with got to keep it classy and discreet. Give me the names to all your social media accounts."

"Sorry can't do that," I told him.

"Then I can't work with you."

"I don't do social media."

"For real ?"

I shook my head and he winked at me again.

Escobar paid the check and offered to walk me to my car. I faked a phone called and stayed behind until I saw him drive off.

~XOXO~XOXO~XOXO~XOXO~XOXO~XOXO~XOXO~XOXO~

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you?" he said.

'No, I was told to come alone. But it will be fine. All the girls are meeting at the hotel, then we will leave together," I explained.

"Did you text me the details, just in case?"

"Well duh," I said with a smile. Now come on, its time for me to go. You don't want me to be late," I said as I ushered Blaze out the door with me.

When I arrived at the five-star hotel I stopped at the front desk and gave the name. The concierge smiled at me then had someone escort me to the hotel suite.

"Hey, you are right on time this is Mya she is going to style you. After that, you are going to see Ryan for hair and makeup," I was told before he walked away.

Mya was a pretty girl. I would place her somewhere in her late teens to her early twenties.

"This looks about right," she said as she took a dress from the closet and handed to me.

"Where do I change," I asked?

The girl looked at me and laughed. "Right here like everybody else."

I looked around the room and there were other ladies in various stages of dress. Without further hesitation, I took off my clothes and changed into a floor length designer gown.

"You're what a size 7," Mya asked as she handed me a pair matching shoes? I put them on and she looked me up and down. "Okay good, now hurry and get over to hair and make-up. Lineup is in less than a half hour."

Maya shoved me toward another room in the suite.

"Come on honey sit down. Here put this over your dress," another young woman told me as she handed me a robe. As soon as I hit the chair she started to apply make-up. When she had finished I was sent over to the hair stylist.

"Fifteen minutes to line up," Mya announced.

"You are the new girl, right? Hi, I am Ryan. He wants your hair in an up-do tonight."

"Two minutes to line up," Mya announced.

"Uh oh, we have to hurry. He does not like it when the girls are late to line up." Ryan finished my hair then took my robe and hurried me out to the main room. I noticed all of the young ladies were standing in a line facing the door. Quickly I followed their lead.

Radolfo Escobar walked through the door and started at the head of the line without saying a word. Meticulously he scanned every woman's appearance pointing out the tiniest details that needed to be fixed. Escabar gave me a slow lingering glance and nodded.

"Now that's what class looks like," he said pulling me out of line.

"Ladies this is Blanca. She is our newest fawn," Radolfo announced.

"Before we go, I'm gonna need everyone to hand over their cell phones." The whole room let out a frustrated sigh. "You know the rules. Don't worry, you get them back at the end of the night." Once he had everyone's phone, we all filed out the door and went to the parking garage. There was a small fleet of Limousines waiting.

"Alright, ladies remember this is just a party. You are window dressing. Smile and look pretty. Try to be interesting and keep up your end of the conversation. Keep it classy and covered up, it not that kinda of a party. You are going to be in a room full of multi- millionaires. Show them that you are more than just a pretty face. Tonight you will be on the dance floor with a partner doing the tango, fox trot, maybe even a waltz. Remember to keep your clothes on" he laughed.

All the girls got into the cars. Escabar pulled me into a nearby Limo with him and a few other girls.

"I figured we could talk on the way," he told me.

"What's with the cell phone thing," I asked casually?

"They put the girls off balance. When you are at work ,I need you to be focused not checking your twitter feed. I can't have people live streaming parties or taking photos. It's simpler if everyone just hands them over. That way I don't have to worry about it. The phones get locked up and nobody goes through them," he explained.

Radolfo's cell phone buzzed and he took the call. I surveyed the woman I was riding with. They each varied in races, height, body type, and age. All of them were beautiful.

"So I'm Blanca now?"

" You are as long as you on the clock with me. I name all of my girls."

The car stopped. When the door opened we were parked in a long winding driveway of a plush estate. Inside the opulent mansion, a full-scale Gala was in full swing. The live music ensemble played as waiter served hor devours and cocktails. Within minutes of arriving, I was whisk to the dance floor by distinguished man. After several dances, he announced he needed a drink. I spent the rest of the night floating around the party chatting up rich men and dancing. At the end of the night, he sauntered to the dance floor took and me in his arms. He seemed to glide on his feet in perfect rhythm to the beat.

"You are an impressive dancer," I said.

Escobar took a step back twirled me. After a dip, he pulled me close to him and whispered in my ear.

" I'm impressed with how well you handled yourself tonight."

He looped his arm through mine and walked me outside to the Limo.

The car ride back was quiet. The buzz of chatter that accompanied us earlier that night was gone. Like myself the rest of the girls were tired. I tried to suppress a yawn and he looked at me and smiled.

"You must be the only woman in here who is not sleeping. Relax, kick your shoes off."

I stretched, took off my shoes, then tucked my legs under me.

Radolfo patted his shoulder, gesturing for me to place my head on his arm.

"I'm cool," I yawned.

His cell phone rang and a woman's picture flashed across the screen. I stretched and rested my head on his chest so I could sneak a peek at his phone. He looked up me smiled and then answered the call. I listened to him take the call in Spanish.

As soon we were back in the hotel room, everyone started to get out of their formal wear. Ryan and Mya began to hand out bags with everyone's names written on them. When I got mine I looked inside to find my clothes and a thick envelope. I saw it was stacked with a ten hundred dollar bills along with several fifty's.

He walked back into the suite with his phone to his ear. Then he opened the safe and began to hand out the cell phones. He finished up his call and sat his phone on the table. Once everyone had retrieved their cell phones, the ladies left. Mine was the last one to handed back, leaving just me and him in the room.

"I need to see you," Mya called from another room in the suite.

"Be right back, don't go anywhere," he told me.

As soon as he stepped out of the room his phone started to ring. The same picture of the woman came up on the screen. Quickly I snapped a photo of the woman with my phone. Then I sat down in a chair and waited.

"So will you be working with us again Blanca," Escobar asked?

"What do you think?" I said with a coy smile.

"See you later Chica," he said.

As soon as I got to my car I checked my phone. There were over a dozen missed calls from Blaze. I sent him a text of the picture from the woman on the phone.


	11. Chapter 11

Letting myself into Stephanie Plum's Trenton apartment had become second nature. Now here I was in Atlanta doing the same exact thing. This condo was a step up from her crappy little place in Jersy. Stephanie had taken the time to decorate here. There was art on the walls along with matching furniture. As I pursued her kitchen, I notice that it was well stocked with quality cookware. I laughed when I opened her refrigerator to find it empty. Her cabinets, however, were full and so was the freezer. I scanned the granite counter tops, but there was no cage. When I entered her bedroom, I was impressed. The hardwood floors were lined with a beautiful imported rug. Silk drapes hung against the windows. Carefully, I searched Stephanie's bedroom, looking for something that might give me a clue as to what she had gotten herself involved with. When I open the drawer to her bedside table, I was surprised to find a semi-automatic handgun. Just as I picked it up to see it was loaded the locks to the door front door tumbled. She was early. Stephanie was not due home for at least another few hours. I dropped the mag and slid the chamber to empty the firearm. Then I pocket the ammo and hid.

As soon as Stephanie opened walked through the door her cell phone began to ring. She answered on the first ring.

"Well, hello to you too, Blaze," she sang.

"Yes, I know. Don't you think dozens of calls are a bit much? Obviously, I could not answer my phone. Okay, I get it! I know Blaze," Stephanie sighed."Look, can we talk about this at work tomorrow? It's late and I'm tired," she whined.

Babe hung up the phone. She walked into the bedroom grabbed a towel and her pajamas then went to the bathroom. I slouched in a chair and waited for her.

When Stephanie padded back into the bedroom, her body stiffened. Slowly she crept to the drawer and, retrieved her gun. Stephanie walked over and switched the light on. She was wearing a hard angry frown. Relief flashed through her eyes.

" ARE. YOU .CRAZY !" I could have shot you," she growled.

"Babe."

"Stop calling me that," she snapped!

"Mind putting that away? Somebody could get hurt Steph."

"You know I have you mother's phone number. I'm calling to tell her that you need help," Stephanie shrieked!

" Your hair looks good pinned up like that," I complimented.

Babe tilted her head and peered at me through narrowed eyes." You know I could still shoot you, right Ranger"?

"No, you couldn't, Steph."

"Try me, Manoso."

That earned her a smile.

"Stop laughing at me. I am serious!"

"No one's laughing at you, Steph."

"What do you want Ranger," Babe groaned in frustration?"

"Are you in trouble Babe? Do you need help,"I asked quietly?

"What?"

"Level with me, Stephanie. Something is off with you. Do you need money? "

"That is none of your business, Ranger! Why don't get on a plane run back to Miami!"

"Okay, may I deserve that? The way I left after night in your apartment was wrong. I should have at least stuck around and talked about..."

"No, you did the right thing. So why don't you just keep walking?" she hissed angrily while waving the gun around?

"I can't do that, Babe."

"Why not Ranger," she demanded?

I wanted to tell her it was because I had a desperate need to keep her safe. A part of me wished I could tell Stephanie I still loved her. There was no way I was going to say that she was still tangled up in my heart and emotions or that the feelings I had for her refused to go away. No, Stephanie was not going to hear I how glad I was to have her fall back into my life, or just be around her again. There no way that I planning on letting my Babe put herself in harms way like she did in Jersey.

"Old habits are the hardest to break, Babe."

"Stop calling me that," she sighed exhaustively as she sat down the bed. Stephanie's anger had morphed into weariness. "You have to stop this. I'm not that bumbling bounty hunter from Trenton. We don't need to do that dance anymore, Ranger."

"Why did you leave the FBI? Is someone stalking you, Steph?"

Stephanie narrowed her eyes at me then shook her head incredulously. "Other than you, no."

"Steph, you seem to be keeping some dangerous men in your life, I'm ..."

"No, Ranger, you don't get to do that. You don't get to waltz back in and tell me what to do!"

Great, I had sent Stephanie Plum into full rhino mode.

"Calm down ,Stephanie. Can we talk?"

She gave me a huge Burg eye roll. A smile crept at the corners of my lips.

"Still so cute when you do that."

"Time for you go home, Manoso," Stephanie said with a hard edge to her voice as she pointed the gun at me.

"All right Steph. We will talk another time," I said.

"Hey, Manoso," Stephanie said with the gun in place. This is a bad habit you are going to need to lose. Breaking into my apartment could get a man shot."

"You're not going to shoot me , Babe, I said tossing the mag on the bed next to her.

~XOXO~XOXO~XOXO~XOXO~XOXO~XOXO~XOXO~XOXO~

The next day I sat at my computer trying to figure out the best way to get some information on this Blaze guy. I needed to know who he was and why the man was so involved in my Babes life. Before I could get started Bobby stepped through the doorway.

"I talked to Ella last night. She said she was available to come down and help you find a housekeeper."

I nodded.

"Hey, boss what's up? You look like you got something on your mind,"Bobby asked?

"I'm just trying to figure out who this Blaze dude is that Stephanie is hanging around. What kind of name is Blaze? It has to be a street name."

"You mean Blaze the fighter? "

"Who? This guy is a boxer?"

"No, MMA, man. He was huge in the sport back in the day. The man's fight stats are amazing something like 24 and 2," Bobby reported.

"Is this the guy you are talking about?" Bobby asked as he pulled up a photo from the web.

"Yeah, that's the man I saw Steph with."

"Bomber's got good taste. The guy is a multi-millionaire. He flipped his purse money into some pretty impressive investment. Word is that he owns a restaurant, some gyms, and rental property. Could be hard to confirm because part of his file is going to be classified."

"Explain."

"After he retired from MMA, Blaze went to the police academy. From there he went on to the FBI. "

I picked up the phone and dialed Paxton Morgan.

"Morgan, when you told me Stephanie Plum no longer work for the FBI, were you being straight with me," I asked calmly?

"Of course, we have been friends for too long for me to play you, man."

"What about her and Blaze, did they work together? How well did they get along?"

"She worked with him briefly. He left before she did, but the pair were really friendly."

"Left what does that mean?"

"The man retired. He had been in law enforcement since his early twenties. It's not like he needed the paycheck. He is in his mid-forties. I don't blame him for wanting cash out and have a good time while he still young," Paxton laughed.

"Thank man."

"Always good to hear from you, Manoso," Paxton told me before hanging up.


	12. Chapter 12

"So what's up with you going offline last night. Do you know how worried about you I was," Blaze asked with an edge to his voice?

"It could not be helped, wasn't my fault," I huffed.

"Care to explain!"

"No, not now. I'm going to lunch," I said as I stood.

"Nice try, my mama is bringing food from the restaurant. So, we have plenty of time for you to bring me up to speed."

"Escobar takes all of the phones and locks them in a safe. He said it keeps everyone focused while they're on the clock," I explained.

Blaze's face collapsed in concentration as he paced the floor. "Not good Tundra."

"I'll be fine Blaze, it's alri..."

"NO, it's not alright. Without a cell phone, there is no way for me to keep a GPS location on you. What happens if you need back up? How are you going to get a call out," Blaze worried?

"Your mom is here. I'll go help her with the food," I said hoping to end the conversation.

"No, Dax knows I'm talking to you right now. He is keeping an eye out for her. You stay put while we figure this out."

"Did you send Travis the picture I texted you?"

"Yes, I did and you are going to stop trying to sidetrack me. We are talking about keeping you safe, Stephanie," Blaze scolded.

"Is it her?"

"Yeah it is her, but we will talk about that later. We need to find a way to get a man on the inside with you."

"Yeah, how are we going to that? There are some excellent investigators with impressive street connections working here. But none of these guys have any undercover experience," I complained.

" You let me worry about that," Blaze told me.

"If you don't stop babying her, Blaze. Stephanie is a big girl. She doesn't need you fretting over her all the time. You told me yourself, she good at her job, the older woman told Blaze with a smile.

"Mrs..."

"Uh uh, what did I tell you to call me, baby?"

"Hey mama, how have been," I said greeting Lorraine with a hug?

"I'm great now that I have seen you. My son is working you too hard. You don't even have time to come by the restaurant for cooking lessons anymore. "

"Stephanie will be out to get a plate later. We still have some business to discuss," Blaze, informed his mother.

" The food is hot now and those guys will eat everything if she does not get out there soon," Lorraine said dragging me out of my office. "You gonna sit here and pout or get yourself something to eat," Blaze's mama asked him over her shoulder?

"I got some phone calls to make. I'll be out later,"Blaze grumbled.

The guys had spread out the trays of food and already began to pile up their plates. I quickly filled two plates, one for me and the other for Blaze.

Lorraine, affectionately known as mama, looked at me and smiled as I carried a plate into Blaze's office. When I entered Blaze's office he was on his desk phone while texting on his cell. I held up the plate and he motioned for me to set it on his desk.

"Don't let him get to you baby," Loraine consoled me.

"The man worries too much," I sighed.

"My son is just looking out for you. He doesn't mean to be so bossy. So when are you going to stop by the restaurant again? I miss you and I need a serious girl talk session," Lorraine joked.

"Oh, I wish I could. But with this case Blaze has me working, plus I still have the office work. It feels like I'm on the job seven days a week,"I explained to Lorraine.

"Duh, you are Tundra," Blaze remarked before taking a soda out of the ices chest.

"Why do keep calling her that, boy," an annoyed Lorraine asked?

"You ever see the way she treats a man who tries to get with her? Cold, she is cold, that woman will make a grown man cry. It doesn't matter who he is or what he has. She doesn't care if he has letters behind his name or millions in the bank. If he is a man,Tundra ain't checking for him and she going to let him down hard," Blaze explained.

"Stop exaggerating. She just has not met the right man yet, tell him, Stephanie."

"Sorry, I'm off men, I'll stick to chocolate, it won't break your heart, lead you on or cheat on you," I sighed.

"Chocolate huh, Is that an invitation," Blaze flirted?

"Don't pay him any mind. He can't help himself. The boy is a shameless flirt. That's why he rides to work with you half the time. Because his player ways got women taking out their frustration on his car, "Lorraine teased.

" Mama, not in front of the staff," Blaze protested!

"Girl, I have to get back to the restaurant. When you come back, I'll tell you about the new man in my life," Lorraine smiled.

"Mama this one better not be another youngin,"Blaze said.

"Mama can't help it if your friends holla at her," Lorraine said running out the door. I had no idea how old Lorraine was, but she was gorgeous. When Blaze first introduced us ,I assumed he was joking. There was no way this woman was old enough to have a son his age even if she had been a teenage mother. Then when I thought about how Blaze was mistaken for a much younger man it made sense.

I spent the rest of the day in my office busy with paperwork. When it was time to go home Blaze was waiting for me in the parking lot.

"You know the deal. I fed you, so you work out with me," he said seriously. Blazed and I both shared a love of food. When we first met he agreed to show me his favorites restaurants, diners, and cafes if I would work out with him. I knew it was not my figure he was interested in protecting but I took him up on his offer anyway.

"I don't have my gear," I whined.

"Nice try, you know I got everything you need to suit up in your locker at the gym," Blaze told me as he opened the passenger door to his car for me.

"You spent most of the time in your office today. What was that about," I inquired?

"You, I was working on cashing in some favors I'd traded on with people who might be able to help with this case. It's too dangerous letting you go in blind like this. If something goes wrong I don't know where you are or how to get back up to you. A tracker or wire small enough to hide on you while you dance is going to be hard to come by. I called Paxton Morgan to see if he could loan us one for the FBI. The best thing to do would be to have a man go in with you. Even if I can find someone to who is up to the job, I would still have to figure out to get him in?" Blaze explained as he pulled into the parking lot of his gym.

"I'll get changed and meet you out here on the mat," I told Blaze on my way to the locker room.

"Don't take all night getting changed. I want to get you warmed up on the speed bag and then run some drills before you jump in the ring and spar."

As soon as I left the locker room Blaze had me do reps of calisthenics. When we finished there, we moved over to the speed bag.

Next, we moved on to the heavy bag to practice my combos.

"Let's see if those kicks still need work, he barked. Up, Up, higher" Blaze yelled!" "Your form is looking sloppy. Tighten up that posture," Blaze ordered.

My body was drenched in sweat by the time I had won my third sparring match. After taking off my gloves, I sat down in a chair and watched two men in the other ring spar. The fight was over quickly when the smaller man took his much larger opponent to the mat with a suplex. Soon another large fighter had joined the small man in the ring. It did not take long for the little guy to launch a series of punishing jabs and elbows to the head and face of the opposing fighter. The huge man wobbled on his feet before going down for the knockout. Every fighter in the room was mesmerized by a small man in the ring taking down men twice his size in minutes. The man was vicious and his hands were lethal. He only stood about 5"8 with rock hard abs and a lean muscular form. As he steps out of the ring and walked toward me, I recognized him.

"Hector," I squealed excitedly as I jumped into his arms.

"Hey Chica," he said with a smile

"Look who picked up some new training. I got a chance to see you in action. You handle yourself pretty well in the ring. If you hadn't taken down that guy earlier, I was going to have to jump in. He had no business coming at you like that."

"It called sparring, Hector," I laughed.

"You got a mean spinning back kick. And your take downs are smooth. That guy did not know what hit him," Hector told me unable to hide his excitement.

"What are doing here? Don't you have a gym at work?"

"Nope, Ranger is still having the mats and all the equipment installed."

"So how have you been Hector? I missed you. "

"All the guys have missed you too. Some more than others," Hector laughed.

"Meet at the locker room door and we can exchange phone numbers," I said to Hector.

Hector nodded.

After taking a shower and changing my clothes I took out my phone and waited outside the locker room door for Hector. When he approached Hector took my phone and placed a call to himself.

"There, now you have my number and I have yours. I think you hurt Lester's feelings. He has never had girl run that scam on him before. The man's ego took a hit" Hector laughed.

"I'll apologize to him when you guys come to my place for lunch this weekend. That is if you aren't busy.".

"For you, we can clear some time."

"Did I just see you give a man your number" Blaze interrupted?

"Blaze this Hector, he is a friend from Trenton. Hector this is Blaze."

"Nice to meet you, man," Blaze said as he headed for the door.

"So, I'll see you, Bobby, and Lester at my place. I'll text you about the time," I told Hector.

"What about the address," Hector asked innocently?

I gave him a smirk. "Like you don't already know it. How long has Manoso had me under surveillance?"

Hector shook his head, smiled and gave me hug before leaving.

~XOXO~XOXO~XOXO~XOXO~XOXOX~XOXO~XOXO~

Hector had sent a text to let me know that he and the guys were in route. Nervously, I paced around the kitchen.

"Girl, you are going to be too tired to open the door if keep that up," Lorraine warned.

"I just want to make sure that everything is ready when they show up. I have never had anyone over for lunch before. This is the first time I have ever cooked for them. Are you sure everything tastes alright? Does it look good, Ms. Lorraine," I rambled?

"Slow down, baby. These are your friends, relax "she said with a smile.

I smiled back at her. "Do I look Okay?"

"No," Lorraine said seriously. "You look great. Now, I have to get back to the restaurant."

"Can you just wait until they get here," I pleaded.

The doorbell rang and I jumped. Slowly, I walked over to the door and took a deep breath before opening it. Lester's large frame was slouched in the doorway. He greeted me with a smirk and a wink.

"Okay, you were right. She really does live here," Lester teased as he looked back at Hector. "I thought you might have given him a bogus address."

"Man, move out of the way," Bobby said as squeezed past, Lester.

I opened the door wider for them all to enter.

"It's been too long Bomber. Good to see you again, Steph," Bobby told me.

"Where did Hector go," I asked?

"He went back to the car to get Ranger," Lester said.

"What?"

"What is a Ranger," Lorraine asked?

The room was silent for a few minutes. Then the doorbell rang again. I looked at Lester, then Lester looked at Bobby. The bell rang again. Everyone stared at the door.

"What is wrong with everyone? You all are just gonna stand there and leave your friend outside?" Lorraine said as she opened the door. Hector had a large bakery box in his hand. All of the men burst into laughter.

"Told you she would fall for it," Bobby chuckled.

"Man you should have seen the look on her face, Hector," Lester said.

"You fell for that chica, I just went to get dessert out of the car."

"Ha ha, real funny, guys," I pouted.

"I guess I can leave now," Lorraine said.

"What the hurry sexy? You don't have to go nowhere," Lester cooed to Mrs, Lorraine.

"Why don't write your name on a napkin and she will get back to you, Les," I told him.

"That is cold, Steph."

"As much as I would love to stay here with all you fine fellas ,I really have to get back to the restaurant," Lorraine said before leaving.

Everyone had a seat at the table.

"So why don't we get this all out of the way? No, I'm not a stripper. Yes, I am working a case. No, it's not for any government agency. No, I won't discuss it. And NO you can't mention it to Ranger. Anything else you want to know."

"Who are you working for," asked Lester?

"Blaze owns a small private investigation company. This is a case his firm took on," I explained.

"So Blaze is not your man," Bobby confirmed.

"Nope, I work for him and he like a big brother to me."

"What about that other guy you went out with. Are you dating him ,Hector asked?"

" No ,I'm not dating anyone."

"So you are cool, not in any trouble. No one is stalking you," Lester quizzed ?

"Other than your cousin, no."

"Do you need any help with the case," Hector asked?

"Stop worring about me guys, I'm fine."

"Well if you need anything just let us know," Bobby said.


	13. Chapter 13

Ella smiled pleasantly as I pulled up to the curb at the airport. I quickly exited the car, jogged around and took her suitcase.

"I hope you were not waiting too long", I said as opened the passenger door for her.

"Don't worry it's, fine," Ella replied.

"Sorry, Ella, the plan was to have one of the guys pick you up, but everyone went MIA at the last minute. I didn't want to have a stranger meet you at the airport," I explained.

"No need to fuss over me. I did not mind waiting," Ella said cheerfully.

Just as we pulled into the parking garage, the guys were exiting Lester's SUV. Thier mood was upbeat and playful.

"Hey, where have you all been? I had to pick Ella up from the airport" I questioned.

"Sorry boss, we had a lunch date," Bobby said.

"Yeah, if you had let us know sooner, we would picked Ella up from the airport and taken her with us," Hector said.

"Like Ella wants to go on date with you guys."

"What woman would pass on a date with Lester Santos," he bragged?

Bobby opened the passenger door for Ella and help her out of the car. He greeted her with a warm hug and a kiss on the cheek as Ella smiled fondly at him.

"Hey Ella, someone would love to speak to you," Lester told her as he handed her his phone.

I watched Ella's eyes go wide in surprise then fill with happy tears. "Is it really you? Oh, how I have missed you, Stephanie," she gushed. "What, you do? We have to spend some time together. Yes, Yes that sounds nice. Okay, I'll tell him. I can't wait to see you, Stephaine."

Ella handed Lester back his phone. "She said for you to put her number in my phone."

"No problem, Ella," Lester said as he kissed her on the cheek.

Ella retrieved her phone from her pocket and handed it to Lester.

"There you go, Ella," Lester, said as he pointed to the screen.

"Thank you, Lester," Ella beamed. "Stephaine told me she had lunch with the three of you. I guess Ranger could not make it because he had to pick me up. I'm sorry I made you miss it," Ella apologized.

"Naw, he didn't miss it. Steph only invited the three of us,"Hector interrupted.

Ella gave me a questioning glance. "So how long has she been living here in Atlanta?"

"Since she left Trenton," Bobby, answered.

We all stepped onto the elevator and went up to the fourth floor.

"I'll show Ella around," Lester told me as he looped his arm through hers and exited the elevator. Bobby and Hector followed behind them. I went up to my office. As soon as I opened the door, I heard my desk phone ringing.

"Manoso."

"Still the chatter bug huh, Ranger," Paxton joked.

"Hey, good to hear from you. I take it your calling because have some intel for me?"

"I got a call from Blaze and he wanted to know if I could get some surveillance equipment. He did not say exactly what he needed it for. It's going to take me some time to get my hands on what he wanted. Since he told me he needed it to wire your friend, I thought maybe you could help out. I know sometimes you have better toys than the FBI," Paxton explained.

"So, _she_ sent _him_ to ask you to ask _me_ ," I replied angrily?

"No, correct me if I'm wrong, but Ms. Plum does not even know the two of us are old friends unless you told her. Blaze came to me to cash in on a favor I owe him. I just thought that since you had feelings for this woman that you might be interested in helping out."

"Who said I had feelings for her, I never told you that."

"Didn't have to," Paxton laughed.

"What did you tell him ?"

"I told Blaze I would see what I could do, but it would take me some time to get what he needed. That's why I called you. So is it a yes or a know, Manoso"?

"Text, me what you need and I'll see about getting it to him directly."

There was a long pause of silence on the other end of the line.

"Are you sure about that, Manoso? I am sensing some tension in your voice," Paxton asked cautiously?

"It's cool," I replied before hanging up the phone.

Something was not adding up. Why would Blaze need to wire his girlfriend? What was with this guy? I needed to talk to Stephanie. Calling her would be better than just showing up at her place, but I would have to get her phone number from one of the guys first.

I could hear the playful banter and laughter from the hallway when I knocked on Lester's door. The room suddenly became quieter as the door opened and everyone saw me standing there.

"Don't let me ruin the fun," I mumbled.

"What can I help you with cousin" Lester, asked me?

"Sure I'd love to come in Les, thanks for asking," I said as I strolled in uninvited. I looked at the generous supply of food and wine spread across the table and counter. "What's this, happy hour?"

"We offered to take Ella out for dinner, but she said she just wanted to stay in and relax," Hector informed me.

"You are welcome to join us," Ella told me happily.

"No thank you, Ella, I still have some work to do. I just came to get Stephaine's phone number from Lester."

A hush fell over the room as everyone stated at me.

"If she wanted you to have it, she would have given it to you," Bobby said flatly.

"Wasn't talking to you, Bobby."

"He's right way you are getting her number from me,"Lester frowned.

"Hector, help me out here. I really need to talk to Steph."

"I can let her know, but I'm not giving you her number," Hector replied not bothering to look up from his plate.

"I'm worried about Stephanie and that boyfriend of her's. I think he is up to something. I just need to make sure..."

"If by worried, you mean jealous, yeah we know," Lester interrupted.

"Blaze is cool. I met him," Hector chimed in.

"You guys don't want wanna help me check on her, fine. I know where she lives," I huffed as I headed for the toward the door.

"YO CARLOS," Lester bellowed! Why don't leave her alone the same way you did when you hopped a plane to Miami. You want to worry about her but I'm worried about you. This obsession you have is getting out of control. You can't keep... "

"Stalking, the word you are looking for is stalking," Bobby said.

"I'm not stalking. I'm just looking out for her. I said as I stormed out of Lester's place and down to the parking garage.

After angling into my Porche, I screeched out of there. Just as I pulled up to Stephanie's Condo I saw her headed out to her car. She was dressed to the nines. Stephanie's hair was perfect and her makeup was flawless. She was clearly in a rush, so I knew it was pointless to try to talk to her right now. I decided to go grab dinner and come back. After waiting several hours for Stephanie to come to her condo, I went home.

The next day I drove back to her place, but Stephanie was still not home. After checking a few more times that day, Babe was still not at her condo. By the next day, I was beginning to think the guys had tipped Steph off. Early that morning Hector stomped angrily into my office unannounced.

"Where is she," he growled?

"What, who are you talking about," I asked?

"Stephanie! I talked to Blaze at the gym and he said he has not seen her in almost three days. He is worried because Stephanie is not answering her phone. I went to her place and the lady that lives next door said a creepy guy matching your description was parked outside for hours the night she left," Hector yelled at me!

"And you think I had something to do with her going MIA? This is me, Hector, Ranger. You think I'm a danger to my Babe?"

"The way you flew out of here that night we would not give you her phone number. You have been keeping close tabs on her every since you found out she was living here. Ranger, you are the last person see Stephaine and now she is missing," Hector argued.

"What about that Blaze guy, her boyfriend? You don't think he might have done something and now the man is trying to cover it up. Why do trust him all of sudden? How do you know he hasn't..."

"Because, like Blaze said, she never went missing until you showed up!"

"Did you pull up the tracker on Steph's car? Has he called the police yet?"

Hector gave me a blank stare followed by a questioning look.

"Well," I demanded?

"Her car is parked in the garage of an upscale restaurant. The guy who works there said a Latino man paid him a pretty penny to keep an eye on it," Hector explained.

"It wasn't me. Look, I'm not going to stand here and wait. Blaze should have called the police and I'm going to go ask him why he hasn't.

I drove back to the building where I'd seen Stephanie and Blaze. When I got to the front door I notice it was a top of the line high quality solid steel. There was no lock, just a scanner and a camera. I hit the buzzer and waited.

"Do you have an appointment sir?" the voice on the other end of the buzzer questioned.

"I'm here to see Blaze."

"Sorry sir, he does not have any appointments on his schedule for today. Would you like to set one up?"

"Tell him that Mr. Manoso is here about Ms. Plum."

Five minutes later the door buzzed and I heard the locks open. Slowly I walked into the office space trying to figure out just what type business the building housed.

"Right this way the receptionist," told me.

Blaze was waiting outside his office. His clothes were rumpled and he was wearing days worth of stubble.

"Where is she" He demanded?

"I would like to know the same thing. And while we are at it, why haven't you called you the police?"

"Is that what you really want, man, or do you want to tell me where Steph is?"

"Is this some kind of game you're playing with me Blaze? You do something to Stephaine and then tell everyone she's missing. You are the one who asked Paxton for equipment to spy on your girlfriend. What happen, she tick you off and you ..."

Blaze lunged at me slamming my body into the wall so hard my elbow left a hole in the wall.

"So you know my old supervisor, huh. Did he tell you what a hot head I can be? How ya boy Blaze can go from zero to one twenty in a minute. Don't make you hurt you, man! "

Before I could respond ,his cell phone chirped and his desk phone rang. Blaze hurried over to his desk and looked at his cell phone. He shook his head.

"That can't be right," he whispered. He answered his desk phone and I watched his legs buckle.

"Are you alright? Never mind that, I need to know you are safe. Good," he said flopping down into his chair. "Yeah, hold on a minute. It's cool man, show yourself out," Blaze sneered.

"Is that her? Where is she" I asked calmly?

"I don't think you heard me," Blaze almost shouted at me as he pointed to the door.

"Steph you still there? No, I'm not mad at you. I'm just glad you are alright. I won't yell, just tell me where you are so I can send ... You are WHERE? WHY IN THE, HOW DID YOU ... ARE YOU CRAZY! I know, I'm not yelling. Can you explain why you are in Hawaii with him? What do you mean Pro Bowl? No, wait , hello, hello."

Blaze picked up his desk lamp and hurled in my direction. The lamp crashed into the wall behind me.

"She'll call me back when she can? I'm gonna kill that woman! Now I have to get someone all the way to Hawaii to keep an eye on her," Blaze grumbled.

"Want help" I smirked?


	14. Chapter 14

It was early in the evening when my phone buzzed with a text message from Escobar.

 ** _Hey pretty Mami, How about dinner? Just me and you._**

 **What makes you think I'm just sitting around doing nothing? What if already have plans?**

 _ **Break them, can't be better than what I have to offer**_. Then he sent me the address to an expensive restaurant.

 **Sounds nice.**

 ** _Dress to impress I'll see you in 45 minutes_**

 **What if I say no?**

 ** _Cute, you know you won't leave me hanging?_**

I went to my closet and found a slinky little black dress that showed off my legs and hugged my curves. Next, I took a shower and washed my hair. I styled my curls with the help of some gel and hairpin. After applying my makeup, I found a pair of stilettos to complete the look and rushed out the door.

When I pulled up to the restaurant I noticed right away it was valet parking only. After handing my keys to the valet I walked into the restaurant and slowly scanned the room for my date.

The hostess walked up to me and gave me a knowing smile." Blanca, right? You must be Rad's date. He said you were beautiful. Follow me this way."

She leads me to an outdoor mezzanine area overlooking an impressive view. Escobar stood and flashed a sexy smile as soon as he spotted me.

"What took you so long," he cooed as he leaned and placed a kiss on my cheek?

"Girls gotta look good, that takes time."

"Yeah, but you make that look easy," he said as he pulled out my chair.

I sat down and Escobar filled my glass. Slowly I sipped my wine.

"This is excellent! Not many people know how to select a good Chardonnay."

He reclined back in his seat looking at me with appraising eyes as a slow smile crept to the corners of his mouth. "You know your wines huh, very impressive," Escobar nodded.

"yelp and I read too, so can I get a menu?"

"No," he chuckled. "I hope you don't mind but I already ordered for us."

"Pretty presumptuous of you,"I teased.

"Trust me Mami, I ordered chef specialty," he replied.

"Did you really? I heard that's limited." How did you manage to make that happen? I questioned.

"Blanca, you are going to find out that a man like me is used to getting what he wants."

"Is that so? Tell me what is that you want tonight," I asked with a sexy smirk?

"Tonight, I want good conversation and a beautiful view while I dine."

"The view out here is lovely," I sighed.

"You should see the view from this side of the table," Escobar said with a wink.

A waitress walked over to our table. She was tall and slender and supermodel pretty.I watched her as she looked at my date like he was on the menu. Blatantly she flirted with Escobar as she placed the food on the table. He completely ignored her.

"Wow, she is gorgeous."

"Yes, but she tries way too hard."

His phone buzzed in his pocket. He retrieved his cell and looked at a text message. I watched him send a few text and then replace the phone back in his pocket. The phone rang and Escobar gave me an apologetic look and then took the call.

"What! Yes, yes I understand. Let me handle that and don't bother me again tonight" he growled into the phone.

"Sorry about that."

"Anything I can do, to help?" I offered.

"Maybe, but let's talk about that after dinner."

"So what's your story," I asked? Do you have a woman?

He laughed "why, are you auditioning?"

"Not even, and don't think I didn't notice you answered my question with a question."

"So what about you, got a boyfriend or husband stashed away somewhere?"

"No," I said cooly.

"Ouch, that was harsh. Do you want to talk about it?

"I haven't had the best luck with relationships," I confessed.

Escobar reached over the table and took my hand in his, "That's because you hadn't met the right man," he flirted.

I fanned myself and took another sip of my wine" Did it just get hot in here or is to me," I asked?

Escobar smiled and gave me a wink "Cute, that why I like you. Playing to a man ego is an asset."

"Are you always this big a flirt" I questioned?

"You tell me?"

"Do you always do this question with a question thing," I asked?

"Sometimes," he said playfully.

"So why did you call me? I am sure you could have called any woman you wanted tonight?

"I did," he said in a serious sobering tone.

"Why?"

"So what was your major in college," Escobar asked?

"What makes you think I went to college," I smirked?

"I know you went to college. A four-year university right."

"Wow, you are good.

"At many things Mi Amore. I bet you date bad boys, huh. You don't seem like the type of woman who goes for the square corporate guy," he said to me in a knowing tone.

"So, what kind of woman do go for," I asked?

"Traditional, educated, sophisticated, beautiful. Someone who does not mind throwing caution to the wind and putting the pedal to the metal. You know anyone like that?"

Before I could answer desert was set on the table. I let out a small squeal and he smiled at me.

"So now that dinner is over, I have a question. What are doing for the next few days?

"Nothing tomorrow, but I have to go to work rest of week like everyone else."

"Can't you call out? I would be willing to make it worth your while. See, Pro Bowl is going on and I some Ballers have rented a beach front estate. I'm providing the entertainment and one of the girls just got sick. Everyone else is already out there, she is on her way back here. You could fly out with me. What do say help me out here," Escobar pouted playfully.

"Sure ,why not but I have to go home and pack a bag."

"No time, the Jet leaves in less than an hour. Let me take care of you. I'll have what you need when we land waiting," he assured me.

"What about my car? I need to take it home."

"You can leave it here. I'll take care of it. "

Ten minutes later we were talking to Valet. The Mercedes - Benz pulled up and Escobar opened to passengers door for me. As I sat down I took in the new car smell.

"Wow, an S550 nice. Must have set you back a pretty penny. But hey, 4 zone climate control and that little fridge in the passenger's section was well worth it," I joked.

"So, you know cars too. Did I mention I like you," he teased?

I was shocked when we drove past the main terminal and onto a private hanger. Escobar parked and opened the trunk before walking over to my side. After taking his bag from the trunk he directed me over to a private jet.

"Are you serious," I asked?

"I did say, first class," he told me as we board.

Once we were in the air I tried to text Blaze but I realized I had forgotten to charge my phone.

"What's wrong," he asked as I frowned.

"I need to charge my phone, and I left the charger in my car."

"We can get you another one later."

"I need to let my boss know I'll be out for a couple of days," I explained.

"Yeah, about that. It's going to be more like a week," he confessed.


	15. Chapter 15

How do I get myself into these things I thought to myself. Here I was on a plane with a man I knew was less than trustworthy. Alone and vulnerable without so much as a phone to call for backup. I knew better, yet I had done it again. Nervously I fidgeted in my in my seat not saying a word. Blaze was going to be worried sick. I let out a frustrated sigh as I watched Radolfo Escobar deeply involved in a conversation on his cell phone. He paused and gave me a questioning glance.

"We are going to be landing in a few. Hang in there, love," he assured me.

I managed to give a weak smile as I stared out the window. An hour later we were in a chauffeured SUV. Escobar peered over his Gucci sunglasses at me.

"This is going to be a very long trip if you plan to give me the silent treatment the whole time," he laughed.

"Well look who got off their phone long enough to remember I was here,"I teased.

"Sorry, business had me distracted. But you have my full attention now," Escobar told me as he ran his hand down my thigh.

"So where are we headed," I asked looking through the window at the scenery?

"Shopping."

"Great, I need to get a charger for my phone."

"We'll get to that, but right now we need to get you some clothes," he explained.

"If we are making a trip to the mall anyway, what's the harm if we stop to get..."

"Mall," Escobar laughed. "No one said anything about a mall. We are going shopping."

The driver parked in front of an upscale boutique that made Neiman Marcus look like Walmart. After being buzzed into the posh space, we were greeted by a small delicate woman who was fashionably dressed.

"You must be Mr. Escobar and this is you companion Blanca," she confirmed. "I have a rack and a fitting room waiting for you. Please follow me."

As soon as we entered the spacious fitting room, Escobar walked over to the rack to survey the clothing. He selected several bikinis eyed me and then handed them to the woman helping us. I watched him whisper something to her and she quickly left the room. Escobar parked himself in a chair and waited. The saleswoman returned with several one piece swimsuits and displayed them for Escobar. He gave a quiet nod and then looked at me.

"Why don't you try on a few things. Just to make sure they got your size right. Then we can be on our way," he explained.

I selected a few items from the rack and tried them on. Once he was sure they fit, Escobar looked at me then the rack. He handed the sales woman a credit card.

"Nice job, wrap all of these to go."

"Everything," she said not bothering to hide the shock in her voice?

"Is that going to be a problem for you," Escobar asked?

"No, sir. We can have those ready for you right away."

I watched as our bags were carefully loaded in the vehicle. "Don't you think that is little excessive? I am only going to be here for a week."

"It's going to be a long week with plenty things going on, he smirked."

"So can we get my charger now?"

"Not yet, I have to check in. Then we do that. "

The driver turned into a winding driveway that led to a sprawling estate on beach front property.

"This place is amazing! How many bedrooms does it have?"

"Twenty -five, I'm told and there all huge."

Escobar sent a text message as we walked up the driveway. Before we reached the door, a large man in his fifties was waiting.

"Radolfo, We have been waiting for you, man. Took you long enough to playa."

The two men shook hands and finished with a manly half-hug.

"Sorry about that Dre. I heard you were short on entertainment. I had to make a stop and pick up Blanca," Escobar explained.

"Well, that was a trip well made. So nice to meet you, pretty lady," Dre told me as he wrapped an arm around my waist. "You see this? It's a Super Bowl ring. Now, a lot of these guys are running around bragging about their stats. But I'm the only one up in here who got a ring. "

"For now old timer, for now ,"a handsome tall muscular young man chimed in.

"Watch it, kid ," Andrea replied.

"No, old school. You watch it, cause I'm going break your records and get me a few rings,"The young man boasted.

I could not help but laugh at the friendly banter between the men.

"I love a woman with a sense of humor," the younger man said with a wink.

"Mind your manners boy. Blanca here was talking to me first," Dre said possessively as he pulled me closer.

"Blanca huh," The young man said playfully with an another wink, "I'm Keyon, last year's Heisman winner, and first round draft pick. I got me some impressive stats. If you want to hear about them I 'll be waiting out by the pool."

"See what I mean. Stats, but no ring. I taught that boy everything he knows," Dre bragged.

"Sweetheart, don't stand too close to my uncle. You'll end up smelling like Icey hot and washed up athletes," Keyon laughed."See you later uncle, I 'll be waiting by the pool for you Blanca."

"So where do I find my room,Dre," Escobar asked?

"West wing of the house, up the stairs. You are at the end of the hallway. We made new sleeping arrangements to make room for Blanca. Don't worry, you still have the master suite.," Dre explained

"Much appreciated, man".

Escobar wrapped his arm around mine and laced our fingers together as he took my hand.

"You have been here like five minutes and already there are two generations of men fighting over you. Stick close to me until you get to meet and great some more people up in here. "

I trailed behind Radolfo up the spiral staircase and watched as he sent another text message. When we got to the top of the staircase a door popped open. In the door frame appeared a woman in her early thirty's. She was a couple of inches taller than me and more than 25 pounds heavier. Her wavy black wavy hair cascaded down her back. Every inch of her curvy frame was perfect, not an inch of cellulite or a roll of fat to be found.

"Blanca this is Lyric. She is going to be your roommate. Lyric knows her way around," Escobar informed me.

A feminine arm came from behind and wrapped its self around Escobar's shoulder and chest, The young woman rested her stunning face on his other shoulder.

"Rad, what took you so long," she pouted.

"I had to get Blanca."

"Soooooo, your Blanca," she said in an annoyed tone through narrowed eyes.

I stood there, mesmerized by her beauty. I had seen photos of this woman before, but none of them captured how pretty she was.

"You are the reason for all the roommate shuffling," the young woman accused.

"What, don't you wanna share the suite with me? I'm sure just about any other girl would love to trade with you," Escobar smirked.

"Not complaining, just an observation. Lots of accommodations for a new girl. You're pretty high maintenance aren't you ,Blanca," she quipped.

"Tabby!" His voice a low controlled rumble.

"What, I was just saying," she shrieked.

"Don't you need to go check on that baby at home," Escobar said?

"I already did. The kid is fine."

"When?"

"Yesterday."

"What do mean yesterday? Go call and check on that baby!"

"Baby, you have a baby. How sweet," I said.

"Like that's any of your business," Tabby snapped!

"Don't worry about her. Tabby does not like to share. She is used to being the only woman to get my undivided attention," Escobar explained. "Get changed. Go with the striped swimsuit. Remember you haves someone waiting poolside for you," Radolfo told me before leaving the room.

"Wow, that's a lot of stuff. Don't let Tabby find out or the way she just treated you will seem nice," Lyric warned when my bags were delivered. Her voice had a thin Arabic accent.

"What's her story? Are she and Radolfo a couple," I asked?

"Only in her head. Yeah, she stays at his place and helps him run things. But she is not his girl. Tabby has been with Rad since she was bearly 18. She is his number one and he puts her in charge when he is not around. But she is not his girl. He doesn't want her like that. Just because a man will take you to bed does not mean he will take you home to mama."

I put on the striped one piece swimsuit with the halter neckline and low cut back. Then I headed down to the pool. Keyon was slouched in a deck chair waiting for me.

"What took you so long sexy?" His eyes slowly scanned my body. "Man, I was hoping to see a little more skin," Keyon cooed.

"Don't worry, you will tonight," Radolfo said over his aviator sunglass. "She will be dancing so make sure you tip well." Escobar was showing off his well lean chiseled physique and washboard abbs by wearing nothing but a pair of board shorts.

From looking around the grounds you would think we were at a frat party. I saw girls in the pool in tiny bikinis. They were on men's shoulder trying to not one another into the water. Over on the lawn, there were other women pretending to play volleyball while men drooled. Then there was the game of beer pong going on.

"Nice suit grandma," Tabby hissed as she strolled over.

"Shouldn't she be mingling getting to know the guys instead just standing here," she complained?

"How is the baby?" I asked.

Tabby looked at me and gave a sappy smile that did not reach her eyes. "The baby is great. You are so sweet to ask," she said while she gave me a week hug. Then Tabby accidentally shoved me into the pool. I went down hard hitting my elbow on the imported Italian tile. Blood appeared in the water along with a long gash in my arm. Keyon swooped down and yanked me out of the pool by my waist.

"You alright Blanca ?"

Radolfo had Tabby by her arm. He was wearing a fierce expression and whispering something in her ear. I could see tears in her eyes as she glared at me.

"That looks pretty bad. I think it is going to need stitches," Keyon told me.

He took his phone from his pocket and sent a text message. A few minutes later his cell phone pinged.

" I just contacted one of the team doctors. He is going to do me a favor and come check you out."

"Thanks, I hate hospitals," I sighed.

Radolfo sat down next me and examined the wound. "This is not good. I 'll get changed so..."

"No need man, I got it covered. Team doctor is on his way now to take care of her," Keyon informed him.

"Thanks," Radolfo said flatly. "But you did not have to. I take care of my girls."

Tabby was still standing there glaring at me." Dont' you have anything better to do why don't you network or something," Escobar hissed.

"I said I was sorry," she cried and she stormed away!

An hour later my arm was being sutured. Three hours after that, I was dancing at an upscale strip private strip club the men had rented out for the week. It was late at night by the time we got back to the house and I was starving. Surprisingly only about half the girls returned to the house. I walked into the kitchen in search of something to eat. The refrigerator was full of ingredients but no ready-made food.

"The chef leaves at 5:00 P.M. one of the women told me."

"You hungry,"I asked her?

"Starving," she replied.

I scanned the contents of the refrigerator and gathered the ingredients I needed to make a quick jambalaya. As I chopped my vegetables and sauteed the bacon and shrimp, more people gathered in the kitchen to watch. By the time I was finished cooking most of the woman and about 8 of the ballers were sitting in the kitchen.

"Wow, good thing I made a big pot," I laughed.

One by one everybody helped themselves to a bowl. They all relaxed and ate quietly. I began to get nervous.

"No one is saying anything. What's wrong," I asked?

"Nothing baby, we are eating. This is good. Girl you cook," one of the ballers called out!

"Thanks," I blushed.

Tabby stormed into the kitchen "What is everyone still doing up," she scolded?

"Having a midnight snack. Blanca here can throw down in the kitchen!"

I dished out a small serving for Tabby then handed it to her. "I think me and you just got off on the wrong foot. I would like it if we could be friends," I said.

Tabby took the bowl and eyed me suspiciously.

"Leaving a baby at home has to be pretty stressful for you, huh," I offered.

Tabby nodded as she finished her serving and then held out her bowl for more. "You have no idea how stressful the little brat is period. All she has done is cry for the last 9 months," Tabby complained. She finished up her seconds and then stood glaring at all of the women. "I better see you all in the gym tomorrow," she threatened!

The next couple of days in Hawaii flew by. It seemed like the men were getting more and more aggressive and testosterone filled. I noticed men staring at me, then go talk to Tabby. Tabby would send them to Radolfo. Some were extremely persistent and I had no idea what they were talking about. It had been almost three days and I still did not have a charger for my phone. I needed to check in with Blaze.

It was just before noon when Lyric came back to the house. Over the past two days, she had not slept in the room.

"Hey stranger, where have you been," I teased,

"Networking," she said with a smirk.

"Hey, you wouldn't happen to have an iPhone charger," I asked?

"No sorry, I have an android."

"I have to talk to Escobar. He told me he was going to get me a charger days ago."

"He is in his room right now. Go ask him," she told me.

"The door to Radolfo's room was open. "Hey, I was wondering when you were going to get me a charger so I could call my job."

He opened the bedside drawer and took out a brand new charge. "Here you go."

"How long have you had this,"I asked suspiciously?

He gave me a mischievous smile and wave me on.

As soon as I got back to the room, I plugged in the charger and called Blaze. His phone seemed to ring forever. When he finally answered, Blazed sounded out of breath.

"Are you alright," Blaze exhaled?

" I'm fine. So sorry I could not call you sooner but ..."

"Never mind that. I just need to know you are safe," he told me.

"I'm fine."

"Steph, are you still there," Blaze asked me?

"Yeah. You are mad huh," I whispered?

"No, I'm not mad at you. I'm just glad you are alright. "

"You are going to be mad at me and you are going to yell," I told Blaze.

"I won't yell. Just tell me where you are so I can send ..."

"Escobar flew me to Hawaii," I Interpreted.

"You are WHERE? WHY IN THE, HOW DID YOU ... ARE YOU CRAZY," Blaze yelled?

"You said you weren't going to yell," I pouted.

"I know, I'm not yelling. Can you explain why you are in Hawaii with him," Blaze said calmly?

"Pro Bowl."

Escobar walked into the room and looked at me. "Hey make it quick, alright," he warned.

"Blaze, I have to go. I'll call you back."

Later that afternoon I heard fighting. Slowly I walked over to the suite Radolfo and Tabby were sharing. I could hear the two screaming at each other through the door.

"I said no Tabby! Blanca does not network" Escobar yelled!

"What, is she too good? He is offering a lot of money," Tabby screamed!

"I'm done talking about this. You should have told that man what you already know that answer would be."

"What's so special about her? You screwing her," Tabby demanded?

Radolfo laughed, but never answered the question.

"This how much he offered. So if you want to turn down all that money, then you go tell the man," Tabby huffed.

The room got quiet. A few minutes later Tabby stormed out. She looked at me and smirked.

I quickly hurried to my room to get changed. A few minutes later someone was knocking to tell me that I was needed downstairs.

Keyon and Escobar were sitting together. Both men stared at me when I entered the room.

"Sit down Blanca," Escobar to me. "Look, Keyon here wants to spend some more time with you."

"All you had to was ask," I flirted.

"Glad you feel that way. Because you are going be my woman while you are here."

My head started to spin as I tried to make sense of what they were both saying.

" Who said I wanted to be your woman ,Keyon! What does that even mean?"


	16. Chapter 16

"Yo, sexy no need to get yourself all worked up."

I took a breath to count to ten silently. Then I gave both men my best Burg glare.

"So the two of you have this all worked out huh? There is just one problem. Neither one of you men has any idea who you are playing with,"I said calmly.

"Blanca, sit down and listen," Escobar barked!

I gave him a raised eyebrow as I continued to stand.

"No, you listen! What makes you think this is something that I ever go along with. Newsflash Escobar, I work for you. I am not some product that you can sell to any loser willing to cut you a check," I yelled!

"Ouch, that stung," Keyon protested.

"Shut up, I'm not even going to waste my time on someone so pathetic," I snapped!

"Lower your voice, Blanca" Radolfo growled!

"No need to. I'm done here and I'm done with you, Escobar," I told him while storming toward the door!

"No, you are not. You are done when I say you are done," Radolfo snapped as he stomped behind me!

"I have gotten myself into some crazy things. But Being a high-class call girl is not going to be one of them," I hissed!

"You don't walk away from me while I talking to you", Escobar demanded!

Then he made the mistake of roughly grabbing my shoulder. Before the man knew what had hit him, Radolfo was found himself face down on the floor. I had his arm pinned between his shoulders and my knee in his spine.

"I'm not one of those girls you can put your hands on!"

Slowly I got to my feet and glared at Keyon.

"Hey, You got me twisted baby girl. I ain't never had to pay for it. Matter of fact, I practically had to fight the groupies off me last night at Nitro. See, what I'm looking for is more like the girlfriend experience. Someone one to join me at dinner and a dance partner when I hit the club. A lady in the skybox wearing my jersey and cheering me on at the game. I'm in between women right now and I need some arm candy," Keyon explained smugly.

Escobar was still face down on the floor when I noticed his body begin to gently shake. Concern racked my emotions. Then I realized he was laughing. Slowly Radolfo rolled over on his back and sat up.

"Are you alright," I whispered as I extended a hand to help him to his feet.

Escobar sat up and took my hand. Instead of getting up he pulled me down to his lap. I could feel his chest rumbling with soft laughter.

"Where in the world did you learn to do that? There is that feistiness I like. Blanca, you know you got a real stubborn streak," he cooed.

"You weren't exactly Mr. cool calm and collected," I countered.

"True, I'm man enough to admit when I'm wrong. I'm sorry if I led you to jump to the wrong conclusion. I know you are not like that. And I respect the fact that you don't judge the women who are. You 're cool Blanca and I would never try to manipulate you into doing anything that goes against the person you are. I appreciate you for the class act that you are. I don't want a mess that up," Escobar explained. Then he stood up while holding me closely. We stood there toe to toe with our chest touching. Radolfo leaned his forehead against mine.

"If that man crosses the line, just say the word. I'll have someone knock him back so hard he will think guys he plays ball with hit like girls."

* * *

Sunshine poured through the window waking me from my sleep. When I opened my eyes Keyon and a large muscular man was standing next to my bed.

"Told you, man, her type doesn't get up before noon. "

I narrowed my eyes at the man before throwing my pillow at Keyon. "Do you know what time it is,"I grumbled?

"Yes, it's time for my girlfriend to get up and go running with me."

"Give it up, man. She ain't getting out of bed. And you can forget about the princess running anywhere," the other man laughed.

Silently I got out of bed. Then I grabbed a pair of shorts and a take top from the drawer before going into the bathroom to get dressed. After I was changed, I pulled my hair into a ponytail, before I laced up my running shoes.

"Who is your friend," I asked suspiciously?

"Blanca, this is my security guy Jackson."

"Nice to meet you, Jackson."

"You can call me Jax."

"So are we all just going to stand around here talking? Didn't you say something about running," I smirked?

Once we were out on the beach, I took off. It did not take me long to fall into an even stride. I could tell the men were impressed. After five miles we returned back to the house.

"Man, that's it? I bearly broke a sweat, I told Keyon. You two are lightweights, You got me up for five miles," I joked.

"We don't have time for a longer run." I have to get to practice. Go put on something cute. You are going to hang out with the wives and other girlfriends of the players," Keyon informed me.

On the way back to my room I noticed Jax following me up the stairs.

"What do you think you are doing," I asked?

"You mean other than enjoying the view," he laughed? "Relax, I'm just doing my job. Keyon's security detail is now your security detail. So get used to having me follow you around."

When I got out of the shower, Radolfo was sitting on my bed. I pulled my towel around me tighter as I glared at him.

He let out a low chuckled. "I just wanted to lay out your wardrobe for today." Then he got up and left the room.

After getting dressed, I went back into the bathroom to do my hair. Again, when I returned to my room there was someone waiting for me. Tabby was slouched in a chair.

"Hey , what's up," I said cheerfully?

"You think you are so cute, don't you? Little miss girl next door, you act like you are better than the rest of us," Tabby accused!

"Okay, so what's got you so upset, Tabby," I asked softly?

"See, that what has me so upset! That nice girl act of yours. Radolfo is my man! Do you understand? I can get vicious when other women try to take what mine," Tabby threaten!

"I don't want your man, Tabby,"I assured her.

"Hey, you ready," Keyon interrupted?

"Thanks," I exhaled as we got to the SUV.

"For what," he asked?

"Getting me away from that chic. She does not seem to be playing with a full deck. For some strange reason, she thinks I'm after Escobar."

"Not so strange since he seems to want you bad."

"What, no way! Radolfo is a flirt. That is just how he is with everyone."

"Yeah right, if you say so," Keyon laughed. "Alright, we are in the back and Jax is going to drive. "

As soon as I got in the car my cell phone buzzed with a text message from Blaze. We went back and forth for several minutes. I finally convinced him that I was fine and not in need of back up. As long as I kept my phone on and checked in with him a few time a day he was fine.

My day was completely scheduled with family events for the fans. There were several games and activities set up as well as a huge lunch. The player wives worked hard to make sure everyone had fun and that their men were well taken care of. By the end of the day, I was ready for a nap.

"Did you have good time Keyon," asked as he stretched his legs in the vehicle?

"I did, it was a lot of work, but the kids were so cute."

"Tomorrow are the team events. So you get to sleep late. Here this is my jersey. I'm going to need you to wear it. "

"So am I free to lounge on the beach for the rest of the day, or do you have something planned," I asked?

"You can chill for a while. Then you and I are going to hit the club tonight."

"You mean ,you ,me and, Jax. He stuck so closely to me today, that my shadow got jealous."

"Hey, I like my job, so I follow protocol," Jax called from the driver's seat.

* * *

Once we were back at the house I headed back to my room to change. There was a group of women huddled around the door to suite Escobar and Tabby shared. Tabby was shrieking in protest to Radolfo's angry booming yell. A can of hair spray came flying out of door and hit the wall.

"Now you are throwing things at me, girl! You know better. Don't push me, Tabitha !" Escobar threatened.

"It's not that big a deal ,just chill out," Tabby countered.

"It is a big deal. That's a baby, not a puppy. What is wrong with you?"

Then the two began to scream at another in Spanish even louder. Loud crashes bounce off the wall.

"What's going on," I whispered?

"She left the baby with a sitter for the two weeks we have been here. "

"Yeah?"

"The sitter is a 15-year-old eighth grader."

"Who does that," I gasp?

"Her dumb behind," someone said.

A loud thud cut through the yelling. Then Radolfo yelped in pained.

"I 'm sorry Rad, I'm Sorry," Tabby wailed!

"He is getting ready to flip," one of the girls said. "I can hear it in his voice. And it is not going to be pretty."

Slowly I walked into the room. Tabby was cowering in a corner. Radolfo was brooding over her with hands clinched. His glare was murderous and the tone of his voice was lethal. I could tell that situation needed to be diffused before an ambulance had to be called.

"Radolfo," I said softly. Some of the tensions eased from his body when he saw me. "Stop this. You don't want to hurt her. Just walk away," I pleaded.

I placed my hand on his back and made gentle circles. Slowly he began to relax.

"You are a better man than this. Can't you see how scared she is? I was on my way out to the beach. How about you get some air," I suggested?

Slowly he nodded. Then Escobar turned around and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Get me out of here before a catch a case," he whispered.

I walked Escobar to my room. He shot me a confused look as I pushed him onto the bed. Next, I went into the bathroom and found the first aid kit. Then I gently cleaned and bandaged the bleeding wound on the side of his head. I searched the kit and found a chemical ice pack. After activating the instant cold pack, I applied it to the large lump on the side of Rodolfo's head. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me onto his lap. Escobar rested his chin on the top my head as held me close to his chest. I could feel his heart pounding as he inhaled ragged breaths. He held me for several minutes until his pulse slowed and he began breathing steady breaths again.

"Let's head out to the beach," I said.

"Sure thing. Is that going to be alright with your security," Escobar asked pointing to Jax standing in the doorway?

"Hey, I'm just doing my job man," Jax said as he followed us to the beach.

Rodolfo and I quietly sat in two beach chairs.

"It peaceful out here," Escobar said calmly as he held my hand.

"Yeah, no baby mama drama," I teased.

"That is not my baby. I would never have a child with a woman like her," he huffed.

The two sat outside enjoying the weather and chatting for the next few hours.

"Hey, I hate to break up this here date. But it's time for her get ready to go to the club with her man," Jax informed us.

"See you later," Escobar sighed.

Once we were in the house Jax gave me a cautious look.

"That man has it bad for you. Be careful around him. I would not be surprised to see him getting overly attached to you if you know what mean," Jax warned.

I chose an outfit for the along with some matching lingerie. Then I went and took a shower. After get dressed, I noticed one of the drawers to the dresser was opened. When I looked inside all of my underwear were missing. Quickly I walked out of the bedroom and right into Jax's chest.

"Hey, did you see anyone come in her or walk by, " I asked?


	17. Chapter 17

"You called it a night pretty early. I thought you ballers like to stay out all night," I Teased Keyon.

"True, but we have a long day tomorrow. It's the last day of the Pro Bowl. Both of us have to be at the stadium early tomorrow."

Keyon draped his arm around my shoulders as we walked into the house. Jax followed behind right on our heels.

"Can I ask you a question, Keyon?"

"You just did," he joked.

"If Jax is your bodyguard, why did he spend so much time following me around the club tonight?"

"You are my girl. I can't have other men circling. How would that look," Keyon laughed?

"You men and your egos,"I said over my shoulder as I walked up the stairs.

When I got back to my room I checked everything out to make sure no one had taken anything else. Then I went across the hall to talk to Escobar.

"What do your want Tabby," hissed as she opened the door?

"I was looking for ..."

"My man. You were looking for my man," she interrupted.

"Look, I don't want any trouble with you. I just need to talk to Rodolfo, I told Tabby.

" You may have him fooled, but I don't trust you. I won't sit back and let you take what's mine. I have been with him too long to let someone like you just mess this up for me."

"Tabby, I don't want your man. I'm not trying to take your place," I assured her. "Like I said before, it would be nice if the two of us could be friends."

Tabby slammed the door in my face. I felt my cell phone buzz with a text message from Keyon, telling me he needed to see me in his room. I walked down the stairs and across the house to another wing. Before I reached his room, I encountered his drunken uncle in the hallway.

"Sup sweet thang," he slurred as he wrapped his arm tightly around my waist.

"Hey, Andre looks like you have had a few too many. Why don't you go back to your room and sleep it off?"

"Sure thing sexy. You are going to join me right," Andre crooned.

"No, I don't think so. I'm with Keyon for the rest of this trip," I reminded him.

"Well, that's not a problem. My nephew won't mind sharing."

"I mind, now let go of me" I demanded!

Andre tightened his grip as he began to drag me down the hallway. I knew I could handle this man, especially in his impaired condition. Physically hurting him could cause some serious complication for me. I knew that Andre was the one who set up this event. Escobar might be unhappy if I coast him a client. Keyon would not be thrilled if I knocked his uncle silly.

"Keyon! Keyon, you need to get your, uncle" I screamed loud enough to wake everyone!

"What, don't I have enough money for you," Andre sneered as he slammed me into the wall?

I started screaming, hoping to scare him away. Just when I thought I was going to have to teach this man to respect women, Jax ran down the hallway and tackled Andre. I stared at the two men on the floor wide-eyed.

"He is almost old enough to be your father. Did you have to tackle him like that," I asked?

"I don't have time to fight with old timers,"Jax replied as he stood.

"He'll be fine Keyon," called from the other end of the hallway.

Suddenly I was angry as I stormed in Keyon direction. "You heard me screaming and you just stood there," I growled!

Keyon smiled and pulled me into his room.

"Are you laughing? Because nothing about what just went on was funny. Is this some kind of sick game that you and your uncle play?"

Keyon flopped down on the bed and laughed even harder as he ignored me. "Are you always this dramatic? Don't you think all that screaming was a bit much? Remember I was there when Rad made the mistake of thinking he could put his hand on you. Surely my drunk uncle was not a problem for you."

"So you would have been alright with me making your uncles' skull rattle," I asked?

"I was waiting to see to it,"Keyon confesses. "Then you started making all that noise and Jax heard you."

A knock on the door interrupted him.

"Hey, Keyon I tucked Andrea into bed to sleep it off," Jax announced as Kyon opened the door. He looked me over carefully. "You alright?"

"She is fine," Keyon told Jax as he pushed him out of the room.

"I'm sorry about my uncle. I'll talk to him, Keyon said.

"So what did you want anyway," I said impatiently.

"You're are still wearing my jacket. There are some things in the pocket I need, like my wallet," he explained.

"You could have just sent someone one up to get it. "

"True, but that would not have been anywhere near as much fun," Keyon said with a wink.

* * *

"Today is going be exciting, "Keyon told me as sat next to me is the SUV. "The game is today. Everyone in the house is going to be there. The ones that are not playing will be sitting VIP. My Jersey looks good on you," Keyon said with a smile.

"While we are on the subject of what you are wearing, did you ever find out what happened to underwear, Jax asked from the driver's seat. "

"No, I did not. I had to borrow a pair from my roommate,"I explained.

When we drove into the VIP section of the stadium I saw several of the players who were staying at the house. Front in center was Andre, Keyon's uncle.

"Hey, pretty lady, sorry about what happened last night. I had little too much and ..."

"You acted like an idiot," Radaolfo interrupted.

"Hey, I didn't see you there," I told Rodolfo.

"Yeah right," Tabby huffed. "She is not sitting in our skybox with us."

"No, she will be sitting down on the field with the rest of women cheering on their men Keyon said. "She will see you all later. We have to be going now."

After ushering me over to the section reserved for the family of the players, Keyon and Jax headed to the locker room.

As soon as he hit the field I began to cheer loudly for Keyon. He was an impressive sight as he played. Effortless he was able to catch a ball and run for several yards to score touchdowns. This man was up against the best in the league and there was not a man on the field who could catch him. My guy was the best in the game I had no problem cheering him on along with the rest of the crowd. I had to work to keep smiling when my phone buzzed with a text message from Radolfo,

 ** _Hey, I need to see you right away._**

I sighed and walked to the elevator. To my surprise, Andre was leaned against the wall waiting for the doors to open. I hesitated for a minute before stepping on. Quietly he pressed the button and we rode up in an awkward silence. Without warning the elevator lurched and then stopped. The light went off and an alarm sounded.

"What the ..." Andre studdered? "Are we stuck? We better not be stuck," he said in a panicked voice! Hastily he grabbed for the emergency phone. "Hello, Hello, yeah you gotta get us out of here! No, we can't wait that long," he complained.

"Just calm down. We are going to be alright now that they know we are here," I assured Andre.

He took out his cell phone and tried to make a call. "We don't have any service and it's too dark in here. I don't like the dark," Andre whimpered. Then he began to pace the floor restlessly. The elevator lurched again dropped several floors.

"You have to sit still until they get us out," I told Andrea.

The two of us sat down on the floor as I checked my cellphone for the time. An hour and half later, we were still stuck and Andre was freaking out.

"It too hot in here.I can't breathe" he shouted.

I heard the rustling of clothes. when I turned on my phone to see what was going on, Andrea had stripped down to his boxers.

"They are taking too long," he yelled!

Oh boy, this was not good. He was right, at this rate, getting us out of this elevator was taking too long.

"Give me a boost," I said to Andre.

He helped me up to the emergency hatch. When I was able to get it open, I could see that we were between two floors. I stood on the top of the elevator, but the doors would not budge. That's when I heard angry voices shouting at one another.

"Hello, hey we are here," I yelled!

"I don't care! Just get those doors open, a voice demanded.

A few minutes later light poured in as the doors were pried open. I looked up to see several faces staring down at me.

"Don't move miss," the repairman shouted! "You should not be up there. Get back in the car until the elevator is stabilized," he instead.

"No way," Jax barked! "She has been in the way to long."Yo, man I am going to hold your ankles. You pull her up," he instructed Rodolfo.

As soon as Radolfo had hold of me Jax struggled to get us out of there.

"You need help" Keyon shouted?

I was drenched with sweat by the time they got me out. Keyon was the first to take me in his arms. He held me close and kissed the top my head.

"Shouldn't you be out there on the field instead of helping me out of elevators. You have to protect that arm of yours," I teased.

"I would rather protect you," Keyon said seriously." Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but your uncle is down there freaking out."

"Don't worry, Jax is getting him."

"What are you doing up here? You should be in the game. You are amazing to watch," I told him.

"Right before halftime, I noticed you were gone and then I heard about the problem with the elevator. I just needed to know you were safe," Keyon explained.

When Andre surfaced from the elevator wearing nothing but his boxers a hush fell over the room.

"What, I'm claustrophobic," I got hot," Andre defended." What did you want Rad, why did you text me that you needed to see me right away?"

Rodolfo gave him a puzzled look and then pulled to him. He looked me over carefully.

"Are you sure you are alright? Do you want to go back to the house and lie down? I'll drive you," he offered.

"I 'll be fine , no need to miss the rest of the game."

"Let me walk you back down to your section," Jax said. Man, for one little woman you sure are a magnet for a whole alot of trouble," he joked.

" You have no idea," I laughed.

There was a huge after party at the house when the game was over. I had a great time dancing with Keyon. The two of us spent the night hanging out together. Well, make that the three of us. Where ever we went, Jax was never far behind. I had to admit the Keyon was a cool guy. Spending the last night here with him was fun.

The next morning I was packed and glad to be going home. This island getaway had not been a vacation. Once again, Tabby and Rodolfo were fighting.

"No, she is not I fly with you. She can go commercial like everyone else. I don't want her with us," Tabby whined.

"Rodolfo stormed past her and smiled at me. Are you ready, he asked as he picked up my suitcase?

"Yes, she is Jax answered as he and Keyon approached.

"She flying back with us," Keyon explained.

"That was not part of the deal," Radolfo protested.

"I know, but I have some business to take care of in Atlanta." There is no reason why can't she fly with me. I have plenty of room."

"Sounds great," I said.

"You don't have to go with him if you don't want," Radolfo assured me.

"No, I want to. It's a long flight and Keyon is good company," I told Radolfo cheerfully.

"Great, then it all settled. Tabby said happily.

Radolfo glared at her angerly.

"Man, that flight was way too short Keyon complained.

"It was more than five hours."

"Yeah, but you made the time just fly by," Keyon told me seriously."

"Thanks for driving me to pick up my car," I told Jax and Keyon.

"We have got to hang out again," Keyon said.

"Next time you are in town," I laughed

"I'm not joking, I mean it," Keyon said taking my phone. I'm putting my contact information in here. If you want me to take you out on a real deal date or just go to the club for a night of dancing, hit me up."

Keyon smile and helped me out of the SUV. Jax took my suitcase for the from the cargo section of the vehicle. When I remoted my truck lock, he loaded the luggage in the car for me.

Keyon pulled me in for a hug and then got back in the SUV. As they drove off his eyes never left mine.


	18. Chapter 18

"Sup Santos, Jax said with a smile.

"Hey man, long time no see. How are things in Boston."

"Cold, that is why I was glad for that tropical getaway."

"So you finally got to meet our girl. What did you think of her, "Lester, mused?

"I like her. She's really cool. I'm amazed at the ways trouble seems to find her. Boss man has got her all wrong though. The girl is no damsel waiting to be rescued. Blanca can hold her own," Jax said thoughtfully.

"Who," Lester said with a raised eyebrow?

"Oh yeah, that's right. You all call her Bomber. That name suits well," Jax laughed.

"You might want to keep that to yourself when you report to Ranger, Lester warned.

"So where is Bossman?"

"He's in his office waiting for you and Keyon. "

Jax gave a nod and headed toward Ranger's office. When he knocked both men were greeted by Ranger.

"I'm Carlos Manso, owner, and CEO of Rangeman Security," I told Keyon as I extend my hand to him.

"Nice to meet you, sir," the young man replied.

"You can call me, Ranger." So what did you think of our company over the last two weeks," I asked Keyon?

"I like how your man works. He blends in well with the squad. If I sign a contract with you do I get to keep Jax," Keyon asked?

"If Jax is willing to leave the Boston branch of RangeMan, that could be arranged."

Keyon looked at Jax and then to me.

"Hey, if it gets me out of another cold Boston winter, sign me up" Jax replied.

I slid the contract across the desk to Keyon and waited for him to read and then sign it.

"Welcome to the RangeMan family," I said as he signed the contract.

"Thanks, man anytime you want to offer me a deal to hang out with a woman that fine, just let me know," Keyon said with a grin that I wanted to knock off his face.

I know that kid did not mean anything by the statement. Still, the idea of him spending time with my Babe in Hawaii annoyed me. The way he made the statement told me that Keyon had way too much fun with my Babe.

"So, is she also a client of yours," Keyon asked eagerly?

"Something like that," I answered coolly.

"You really didn't have to offer me a contract at a discounted rate to work with you. The girl is major arm candy. When I walked in with her, all the guys were wishing they were me. I would have kicked it with her for free. Baby girl is mad cool. She can hang on the dance floor all night at the club. I can't stop laughing when I'm with her. Man, she has this look that gives, keeps people in check. When we're out and another woman tried to move in, she would flash them that stare and the groupies were gone," Keyon said cheerfully.

"Her Burg glare," I muttered.

"Huh," Keyon said?

"It's her Burg glare," I explained.

"Whatever it is, it's cute," Keyon laughed as he stood to leave. "Well, I have to run. Nice meeting you, Ranger," he said as he left my office.

"Report, Jackson" I barked once Keyon was gone!

" There is not much more to tell that isn't already in the daily reports I gave you on the phone and Emailed you."

"So you were not able to get any intel on the case she was working or what it's about," I asked Jackson?

"No sir, That woman is stealth and professional. If you had not told me she was undercover, I would never have known," Jackson replied seriously.

"Do you think she had any idea that you were working for me?"

"No, it worked out well because she already knew that I was there with Keyon. So, when I stepped up my detail once she was part of the deal, she did not think anything of it," Jackson explained.

"Stephanie did not give you any trouble? I know she hates having security detail follow her around," I informed.

"What woman wouldn't if you follow her around like a shadow. You can't make her feel like a prisoner with no choices. I let her do her own thing and followed close behind."

"This case that she is working, could it put Stephanie in danger," I asked?

"Whatever it is that she is working on is not the problem. Escobar pays her a huge amount of attention and is getting possessive. She plays him really well and has the man under control for now. But this man is falling for her hard. Then there is his woman Tabby. She sees it too and is hating Blanca. No matter how nice Blanca is to her, Tabby still won't drop the attitude. Escobar was a hair away from putting his hands on Tabby. Then Blanca calmed him down. She took Radolpho outside to the beach and spent a couple hour laughing and talking with him. You would think Tabby would have said thank you. Instead, she warned Blanca to stay away from her man. Told her that no one was going to take what she had been working toward for years."

"So right now Stephaine is not in any danger," I confirmed with Jackson.

"No danger, but I can definitely see some major complication being thrown in her direction. When Escobar has more than one event going on at time Tabby is in charge. The man has his own security and they answer to her when he is not around."

"Thanks, Jackson you're dismissed."

I picked up the phone and Dialed Blaze's number. He picked up on the first ring.

"Manoso, what can I do for you today?"

"You owe me one, man. I need to know what is this case you have your woman working on."

"I don't owe you a thing. You offered your help and I accepted because both of us had the same goal, Keeping Stephanie safe. "

"I had my staff help work her case and make sure Stephanie came back safe. You can't even let me know what it is she working on?"

"Your staff was already there on the payroll. Don't call here making demand Manoso!"

"Hey, I saved you! Blaze, you had no idea what you were going to do keep track of Stephanie. She was hundreds of miles out of your reach."

"True, but I would have figured it out, man. Remember I did work for the FBI. Then you swooped in and offered to help. I stepped back and let you handle it. Thanks, man you save me a lot of time, money, and energy," Blaze laughed.

"You should not let her do that. man. Just run off without back up," I told Blaze.

A huge roar of laughter came through the phone, "Let her? Man, you know better than that! Let her, that's a joke."

"You think it's funny that a helpless woman is out there ..."

"Hold up man, there is nothing helpless about Stephanie. She has acquired an entire set of new skills. I made sure of that. Maybe you like keeping her helpless. You seem like the type who likes to play the hero," Blazed hissed. Now, I let you help her this time, but if you want to keep working with me, you need to stay in your lane and play nice," Blaze hissed.

"Did she report to you yet," I asked?

"Again, man stay in your lane,"Blaze warned.

"I was just wondering how she was doing that's all."

"Stephanie checked in. Other than jet lag she is fine," Blaze informed me right before hanging up.

If I knew my Babe, after a long flight she went straight to bed. Stephanie would probably sleep away half the day. Before I knew what was I doing, I was parked in front of her place. Old habits took over once again as I let myself into her condo. I made my way to her bedroom and slouched in the door frame. My feet took on a life of their own. I was suddenly seated in the chair next to Stephanie's bed. My breathing synced with hers as I watched her chest rise and fall with each breath she took. A chime pinged from the cell phone in my shirt pocket. Quickly I retrieved it. Before I could read the text message, Stephanie was sitting up on the edge of the bed with a gun point at me.


	19. Chapter 19

Rangers Blank mask slipped when he looked up to see me sitting across from him with a gun in hand. Shock registered in his eyes.

"Babe, why don't you put that down before someone gets hurt.

"Why do you keep doing this, Manoso," I yelled!

"Put the gun down. You are not going to shoot me, Babe."

"Stop calling me that," I hissed! "Do you know how jet lagged I am? Do you have any clue how many late nights followed by early mornings I have been through over the past week?"

The shock left Ranger's eyes as the corners of his mouth twitched.

He was laughing at me and I knew exactly why. Despite the fierce glare I was wearing, my voice presented it's self a high pitched sleepy whimper.

"Funny, huh, Manos. How funny will it be when I shoot you?"

"Easy, how about you put the gun down and we can talk."

I continued to glare at him as I thought. Silently I was contemplating wich option would be more productive. If I shot Ranger it might put a stop to his old habit of residential breaking and entering. He did say he wanted to talk. Ranger wanted to talk?

"I think I smell something burning, Babe. I just want to talk," Ranger assured me.

"I just wanted to sleep, but here you are," I growled with the gun still aimed at Ranger.

"Still cranky in the morning, huh Babe," Ranger smirked.

This man had broken into my apartment. Once again I appeared to be entertaining Carlos Manos and I did not like it one bit. Maybe it was unresolved feelings between me and Ranger. It could have been the irritation of this man making a habit of breaking into my home. Extreme sleep deprivation combined with jetlag and smug overbearing Ranger might also have been to blame. For whatever reason, I aimed wide and pulled the trigger firing a round into the shoulder of Carols Manos.

'You shot me, Babe," Ranger said incredulously.

"Flesh wound, you might not even need stitches," I yawned sleepily.

"I can't believe you shot me. Flesh wound or not this hurts," Ranger complained.

"Then I guess we are even. Be glad that it's only a flesh wound and not a broken heart Ranger. Given the choice ,I'd take the bullet. But that's right, you always did like taking away my choices, Manoso, " I said as put the gun away.

"What, wait? Anger and bitterness are not a good look on you, Babe. You know I never meant hurt you, Babe," Ranger told me quietly.

Ranger now had blood pooling down his arm onto my chair and imported expensive custom wood floors. I went to the linen closet and retrieves a towel, then applied it to Ranger's wound.

"Bitter, ha! Don't you dare come in here and tell me ... You know what Manoso , I'm too tired for this. You said you wanted to talk so talk!"I said as I flopped back onto the bed and hung my head.

"I'm sorry Babe, I was wrong to just... Like I told you before, old habits are hard to break. Blaze told me you went MIA and I was worried about you," Ranger admitted.

"Funny you have not been worried about me in years. You didn't seem worried hopped that plane to Miami and never looked back, Ranger" I laughed.

"That's not fair, Babe. You know I have always been worried your safety."

"Stop calling me that," I screamed!

Ranger raised his hands in surrender, "Alright Steph, alright. I was just checking on you.

I could tell he wanted more than to just check on me. The man wanted information.

"Tell me what you want to know, Ranger. Because I know you are not going to leave until I tell you. "Make it quick so I can catch up on my rest," I yawned.

Ranger's eyes were locked on the gash in my arm from being pushed in the pool." Did that happen while you were on location? Looks like a lot of stitches. Your man, does he have you back? I hope Blaze would not put you in harm's way," Ranger whispered.

"He would never do that."

Ranger pinched the bridge of his nose. "You know, I would sleep better if you told me about this case your working on," Ranger sighed.

"Since when does Carlos Manoso need sleep," I smirked?

"Smart Alec," Ranger said as the corners of his mouth twitched. "I'm serious, Steph. What is it that you are working on and why don't your have back up?"

"All I can tell you is that it's a missing persons case. I don't need backup right now, but if it becomes an issue Blaze will take care of it. No one is shooting at me, I'm not rolling in the garbage and nothing has exploded."

"You are cute when you roll in garbage. What about stalkers" Ranger asked seriously?

"Well, that could be a problem. There is this guy that has been bothering me. He has followed me in my car. The man has also been to my job and my home. But I think I can get him to stop on my own."

"Really Babe, how do plan on doing that?"

"I'm just going to ask him nicely."

"Not a good plan, Babe."

"Sure it is," I said taking Ranger's arm and walking him to the door. "Ranger, can you please stop following me. I would really love it if you would not do _this_ again."

Ranger shook his head and smiled. "Cute Babe, cute. Alright, I get it."

"Thank you," I smiled .

"That looks good on you. Way better that bitterness and anger you flashed before. I hate that I did that to you, Babe. You were never bitter before you met me, Steph." Ranger stood in the door frame staring me. "I can't believe you shot me, "he muttered before walking to his car.


	20. Chapter 20

"Alright, vacation is over and , Stephanie you still have not given me a report from your little tropical getaway," Blaze teased me. "You have been back for over a week. "

"Haha, first of all, it was not a vacation. And I have been trying to catch up on all the office work I should have been doing while I was gone."

"So, why don't you tell me what you found out ? Are you any closer to locating the missing person?," Blaze said as he sat on the edge of my desk and folded his massive biceps over his chest.

" I think I am. But ,I don't have any definite confirmation. My spidery senses tell me we are on the right track."

"That's a good thing, but what is the holdup," Blaze asked?

"Tabby is the hold up. I need an in with her but she hates me. If we are going to find the girl, I have a feeling that she will be with Tabby, I explained.

" Great ,once we find her then we can work on getting her back home. Good work Plum," Blaze said.

Before he could ask another question, my phone chimed with a text message from Escobar.

 ** _Busy, If not, I could really use on this job tonight._**

 ** _How long?_**

 ** _Three days out of town._**

 ** _What time?_**

 ** _Same hotel as before. Meet us out front. We leave in an hour and a half._**

 ** _You love doing this last minute thing, don't you?_**

 ** _LOL, you know you love me. See you when you get here Sexy. Don't forget to pack what you need. You will be dancing._**

"Blaze, It's him. Escobar has another job for me tonight. I'll text you when I get there."

"This is crazy Steph. The way he keeps calling you at the last minute does not leave time to get back up in place. You can say no if you want. Just tell him you need more notice and that you can't leave town."

"It's fine Blaze. I don't need backup."

"Be safe," Blaze said as he hugged me.

I quickly ran back to my condo and packed what I needed. When I drove up to the hotel I noticed Tabby standing outside with two large men in front of SUV and two party buses.

After parking my car I approached Tabby. "Hey, where is Radolfo?"

Tabby gave me a smirk." Sorry, Blanca. Rad could not make it tonight. He is out of the country. So I am in charge."

"Really, how nice," I said.

"Yes, it is. It took you long enough to get here," she complained. "The buses are full so you are riding with me and security in the SUV," Tabby said.

Tabby angled into the front seat. Security had taken up the four captains seats. There was only one person sitting on the bench seat in the back of the vehicle. As soon as I sat down next to the occupant of the bench seat my spidey senses went off. The young girl sitting next to me was tiny. She had big soft brown baby doll eyes and delicate features. Her hair was a wild mass of frizzy waist length curls.

"How old are you, sweetie," I asked the baby faced Latina sitting next to me?

"I'm eighteen," she said quietly.

"Are you sure," I asked? "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school or out having fun with other girls your own age?"

"Yes, I am sure," she giggled. "I am doing the same thing you are, earning a paycheck."

"Where are your parents?"

"That's a long story you don't want to hear. I'm Pixie because Rad said I'm cute and small."

"I'm Blanca ."

"Have you ever been to Atlantic City, Blanca? I have never been outside of Georgia. I'm excited but a little nervous. Those guys seem a little rowdy," Pixie said.

"What, wait. We are going to Jersey?" Oh boy.

After a long car ride with no stops, we had finally arrived at low budget Atlantic City hotel and casino. Tabby exited the Vehicle and went inside. We all waited quietly for her to return. The two party buses started to empty out. I counted over thirty men and fifteen women. None of them were girls that I had worked with before. Something was off about this job. It was not the same high-class elite clientele. The girls were not as polished or sophisticated. The men were loud and rowdy. They were all dressed in flashy expensive designer clothes, paired with over priced tennis shoes and gold chains. All of them were trying way too hard look the part. These men were not used to having money. Half of the women were obviously a bit drunk.

"Well, what are you two waiting for," snapped Tabby!

Pixie jumped at the sound of her voice. "She is not nice to me ," the girl whispered.

As we exited the SUV, loud catcalls and cheers erupted from the group of men. Pixie hesitated as her eyes filled with fear.

"It's alright, just hang with me tonight, kid," I assured her.

As soon as we stepped on to the sidewalk I realized just how tiny the girl was. Pixie could not have been more than 5 feet tall. Despite her petite stature, the girl's body was full curves.

"Where were you two hiding," a man slurred? "Hey is it true about good things in small packages," the man laughed?

"This way ladies,"Tabby announced! We all filed into the lobby then through the casino and walked toward the elevator. Suddenly I was stopped in my tracks. I could not believe what I was seeing. There he was seated at the blackjack table flirting with a waitress, my ex- husband. Before the I could regain my composer, Tabby yelled at me.

"Get a move on Blanca. We don't have all day!"

All eyes were suddenly on me, including those of Joe Morelli. Running as fast as I could I made my way to the elevator. As soon as the doors closed I gave Tabby my best Burg glare.

"You got a problem with me, Blanca? Cause Rad is not here tonight to protect you. You see those four huge men who were in the car with us? That's security and they answer to me. It would be a shame if they were too preoccupied to worry about you, Blanca," Tabby smirked.

"I counted thirty men and seventeen girls including me and Pixie," I said. "You only brought four men for security,"I questioned?

"Yeah,what's it to you, Tabby" hissed?

"You don't have enough security to handle all these men! They are already drunk. Tabby, this is dangerous."

"How about you worry about stripping and I'll make the executive decisions," Tabby sneered as everyone else got off the elevator.

Then she looked at me with a smirk. "Hurry along now, Blanca. You would not want to get trapped in another elevator. You don't have Andre here to keep you company this time," Tabby laughed.

"Alright, girls here are your room assignments. We are only staying for the night. Hotel checkout time is at 11:30 AM. Go put your things away and then we will meet back out here in fifteen minutes.

In my room, there were two other women along with Pixie. I could tell the girl was happy to be bunking with me.

"I'm Blanca," I said to the other two women.

"We don't care who you are," one of them snapped!

"Yeah, don't nobody want your boujee self here," the other woman added.

"You are not part of this clique. They don't trust you." Pixie whispered.

"You talking bout me little girl," one of the women yelled!

"She is a kid, "I fired back!

"We don't have time for this. We all need to get ready. I don't want to deal with Tabby if we are late," the other woman announced.

Silently we all put on our makeup and platform heels. I watched the other girls change and I suddenly felt overdressed in my lingerie women These women were wearing next to nothing. I looked at Pixie and felt the need to cover the child.

"Here, why don't you wear this? "

She happily took the silk wrap and put it on.

When we got out to the corridor , Tabby began to explain how things would work. The entire floor had been rented. There were five rooms that we would all rotate through and dance. Once we had been through each room , we were free to spend time with any of the men there. No one was to leave the building or even the floor.

Five rooms left us a man short for security and I did not like it one bit.

I was ready to for this be over by the time I got to the second room. This was not what Radolfo had assured me I would be doing. These men were out of control. They were reaching out and trying to grope the dancers. The woman had no class at all. some of them did not even bother to get dressed before going to the next room. When I got to the third room, Pixie was standing in the middle of the room. A small group of men were crowding around the girl waiting for her to start dancing. Tears pooled in the frightened girl's eyes. I looked around for security but found no one. I had to do something. Slowly I swayed to the music making my way through the small crowd of men. Slowly the two of us danced together. Once the crowd thinned, I pushed Pixie toward the door. Slowly the girl made her way out of the room and I was right behind her.

Pixie was leaning against the wall hugging her body.

"Are you alright," I asked?

"No, no she whispered." "It was not supposed to be like this. Rad told me ..." "I want to to go home, I want Rad," she sobbed.

"Home, you live with Escobar? "

"Yes, but it's not like that. I just live there," a defensively Pixie said quickly! "We better get to the next room. Tabby is not nice when she is mad."

I watched Pixie rush into another room. Before I could follow her Tabby whirled around and grabbed me by my elbow.

"What's this I hear about you not taking everything off ," she demanded angrily!

"I don't do that, and Radolfo agreed when he hired me."

"Well, Rad is not here, so you do what I tell you !"

"Or, I can leave," I said calmly.

"How? You can't even make a phone call. I have your cellphone, remember."

"Don't you worry about that. Just worry about explaining why I quit to Escobar when you get back to Atlanta."

Tabby narrowed her eyes and huffed. Then told me to get back to work.

Once I had finished dancing , I went to the common area, a large suite where everyone else was. I stood there watching the other girls losing their minds. This place was like girls gone wild on spring break special. Pixie hung back in the corner refusing shots from the men. It was clear to see girl was out of her element. Pixie said she was eighteen, but the girl looked like a middle school student. That still did not stop these grown men from circling around her like a hyena on wounded game.

I sat down on the sofa and a man quickly joined me. "You want some company,"he asked?

"No, not really, I am a little tired," I replied.

"How much," he asked?

"What?"

"How much would it take for you to _not to_ be tired "the man said while rubbing my thigh?

"Get your hands off of me! Go buy one of those girls," I yelled!

"Oh, what you think I can't afford you. Baby, me and my homies here from college started a Tech company and we are all worth over a million now!" he bragged.

I got up and walked past him.

"Yo, how about a table dance, shortie!" a man called to Pixie.

Her eyes glazed over and and the girl froze.

I stepped into the man's space and brushed against his chest. That's the new girl, I flirted. You don't want her, but I'm up for it," I said extending my hand. The man helped me up on the table. Loud rock music boomed through the speakers and I started to dance. The attention of most of the men in the room was glued to me. But the pair of eyes that caught my attention where whiskey brown. Joe was posted in the back of the room. He was leaning against the wall with his arms folded over his chest. Morelli's face was expressionless as he took in my every move. When the song finished I quickly hopped down off the table. I noticed Pixie was nowhere to be found. My eyes scanned the room looking for the girl. I rushed to the doorway and looked down the corridor to see a large man dragging the small girl by her hair.

"Help! Help !" I screamed hoping that security would hear me. After none of the men appeared ,I sprung into action.

When I ran into the room the man had Pixie by her hair. I could tell he was hitting. She refused to cry or back down from the assailant. The small girl was putting up a brave scrappy fight. I jumped on the man's back forcing him to let go of the girl. But this drunken man was not going down without a fight. He leaned back slamming me into the wall. When I fell to the ground the man tried to kick me in the ribs. With laser speed and precision, I rolled out of the way and I got to my feet. The man turned back to Pixie and backhanded her across the face. Blood sprayed from her nose. My temper boiled as I placed my hands on the man shoulders and kneed him in the stomach. Now in pain along with his drunken fog, the guy hit the floor hard. That's when I pounced on him delivering a series of sharp brutal assults to his face and body. He was screaming for help and something about being robbed. The next thing I knew I was being pulled off the assailant.

When I looked up, Hotel security, the police, Tabby and Joe Morelli were all standing there. They were the least of my concern. I scanned the room looking for Pixie. To my surprise, she was leaning against the wall in cuffs.

"What are you doing? She is a kid. Get those cuffs off her, "I screamed!

"This man said the two of you attacked him. He told us you two tried to rob him," the police officer explained.

"We see this type of thing all the time with women like them," the officer said to Joe.

"It wasn't her fault. The girl had nothing to do with it," I insisted!

"Fine," the officer said as he took the handcuffs off of Pixie.

"No,"she protested!

I shook my head at her as the officers walked me out the door. Tabby stood nearby laughing, "Don't expect me to bail you out" she taunted.

Silently I was lead to a holding cell in the hotel.

"Someone will be in to take your statement in a few minutes," one of the officers told me. From there, you will be transported to the police station to be arraigned and await bail.

I sat there nervously tapping my foot trying to figure out what to do next. I knew that this was not a huge problem for me. My biggest concern was Pixie. The girl was ,beaten, scared and alone. Getting bailed out was not even going to be an issue. One call to Connie and I knew she would have me out of jail.

The door opened and Joe Morelli slinked in then slouched down in the chair across from me. His disapproving glare was intense as he reached across the table to ucuffed my hands.

"How's it going, cupcake," Joe sneered?

"What do you want, Joe" I sighed.

"Don't you mean thank you? I just got them to drop the case."

"Thanks, so what do I owe you," I asked suspiciously?

"You could go back home with me, he smirked.

"I'd rather go to jail, Morelli" I hissed.

"Yeah, I kinda figure that. So I'll settle for an explanation."

"What do you want me to explain, Joe?"

"This, explain this. Explain how you left a marriage and a good job to do this. Is why you have been so hard to find , Steph?"

"A marriage? Is that what you call the fraud we had going on while you were cheating on me, Morelli ?"

"I know I screwed up, Stephanie and I admitted it. I apologized and told you I loved you. Why couldn't you just stay and work it out. You never even gave me a chance, Steph" Joe shouted and he slammed his hand down on the table!

"Still the same Joe Morelli," I said.

"Still the same Stephanie. Every bit as stubborn as ever. You still love to hang out in the gutter with the low lifes. Tell me Steph, do your parents know what you are doing? If you leave here and go home with me tonight, I won't tell them. "

"You really are a pathetic man, Morelli."

"So, I guess that's a no. Hey, you can't blame a man for trying," Joe said as he stood to leave."

"You and the girl have to stay confined to your room until check out time. Any more problems and you both go to jail. And Cupcake, any time you want to return to our home, the door is always open," Joe said as he walked out the door.

The room was dark when I entered. The sounds of Pixies sniffling bounced off the walls. When I turned on the lights I saw the girl huddled in a chair. The look on her face tugged at my heart and brought tears to my eyes.

"Let's get you in the shower and wash that blood off of you," I said coaxing her out of the chair and into the bathroom. After turning on the water and checking the temperature, I helped Pixie out of her clothes. The girl stood there for several minutes letting the water wash over her without moving. I got in beside her and grabbed the shampoo then began to wash her hair. That was enough to get Pixie out of her trance. She began to wash up. After her shower, I towel dried the young hair. Once she was dressed in her pajamas I walked down to the ice machine for a bucket of ice. When I returned, I used a towel to make an ice pack for Pixie's face. Next, I took out some of my hair products and applied them to her hair. When I began to brush Pixie's hair tears poured from her eyes.

"My mama is the only one who has ever do this for me. I miss my mother," the girl cried.

"What happened to your mother," I asked quietly.

"She was deported along with my father. I was born here, they wanted me to finish school and go to college. This is my home. I have never lived anywhere else. It's just me here." Pixie sobbed.

I held her until she fell asleep. The next morning we were both packed dressed and in the car before 11:30 AM. My entire body ached from the fight but I did not care. I just wanted to get back home. The look on Tabby's face when she saw me sitting in the car was enough to make me forget the pain and smile.

"Wha-What are yo you doing here,"she stammered?

"Waiting to go home."

"But I thought you were ... she huffed and slouched in the passenger's seat."


	21. Chapter 21

My eyes scanned the now up and running RangeMan clinic Bobby had worked tirelessly to complete. Brown eyed me suspiciously as he cut away the sleeve of my shirt.

"Quite an impressive job that you've done here Bobby. This facility is nicer than Trenton Clinic. Have you found a medic to take charge here or do you plan on staying in Atlanta," I inquired?

The bullet that Bobby had just removed from my arm clinked when it was dropped into the metal tray. "Since you're feeling so chatty at the moment, mind telling me how this happened, Bobby said.

"Someone shot me," I said in a flat tone.

"Yeah, I kinda already figured that out. You know with the bullet and all," Bobby sneered whiled he washed my wound, then prepared the suture kit.

"It's just a flesh wound, man! I don't need stitches," I protested.

"Yes, but this is not neat wound. The bullet tore up your arm pretty good. Must have been done at close range," Bobby informed me.

"Hey, Brown, we have interviews set up in twenty, Lester announced as he barged into the clinic.

"What's going here, Hector asked as he trailed behind Santos? "Wo that's a bullet," Hector said as he stepped closer to the medical exam table.

"Who shot you cuz? You have not been here long enough to make anybody that mad," Lester said as he crowded around Bobby.

"Man, how many stitches does he need, "Hector asked?

"Can you two back up and let me work," Bobby complained. "Just have the medical applicants sit tight until I'm finished. They will understand."

"So you not gonna tell us who shot you,Boss,"Hector teased?

"Must have been a woman's, boyfriend or husband. Is that what happened? You get caught sneaking out some woman's window and her man shot you," Lester joked.

I could tell that these two clowns were not going to stop until I told them what happened.

"No, I got caught sneaking into someone's house. Then Stephanie got all moody and she shot me," I growled.

The room became deadly silent and all eyes were trained on me for several minutes.

"Yeah right," Bobby said as he finished stitching me up. "What really happened?"

"It must be pretty embarrassing for him to make a story like that," Hector chimed in.

Lester leaned back against the counter with a smug look on his face. "He 's not lying. I know my cousin. Bomber shot you!" Santos said as he doubled over at the waist laughing.

"Nothing about Stephanie shooting me is funny" I barked!

"Yes, it is Bobby!," exclaimed now laughing to hard to finish dressing my wound.

Both men laughed for solid ten minutes until they were breathless. Hector stood quietly glaring at me. Then the small man was sitting shoulder to shoulder with me wearing an icy smile.

Hector slung his arm around my he wrapped his hand around my freshly stitched arm and applied vice like pressure. As blood seeped from the wound Hector whispered his warning in my ear.

"Stephanie asked you to leave her alone. Now, I'm _telling_ you to leave her alone. Next time, you won't have to wait for her to shoot you," Hector said before casually sauntering out of the clinic.

It was nearly 3: 00 A.M. and I was now running my twelfth mile on the tread mill. On the other side of the room, my cell rang.

"Yo,"I answered.

"Got some intel for you about Bomber, Tanks Baritone voice informed me.

If he were calling at this hour I knew there had to be a problem. "What's wrong?"

"A friend of mine who works security at one of the hotel casinos in Atlantic city called to tell me that they had Stephanie in custody. He said she was waiting in a holding cell until the police could transport her to the station. Before I could drive up there, Morelli was able to get them to drop the case and release her," Tank explained.

"Is she alright? What was Stephanie accused of doing?"

"He said something about aggravated assault. Steph was with a group of woman who had been bused in to provide a bachelor party with uh eh ah ... entertainment of the grown up persuasion if you know what I mean," Tank whispered.

"THAT'S A LIE, TANK! I DON'T CARE WHAT THAT MAN TOLD YOU! MY GIRL AIN'T NO HOE, Lula screamed in the background!

"Go back to bed , Lula. You going to wake up kids" Tank hissed.

"Tank, you there, I asked?

"Yeah, I was just waiting for the missus to go back to bed.

"Who did she assault?"

" A guy from the party claimed her and another girl lured him to another room and then tried to rob him. Bomber beat the breaks off this guy. They had to pull her off of him. She insisted that they leave that other girl alone and Steph, took all the heat. My friend told me the other girl was pretty messed up."

"What about Babe, "I exhaled.

"Don't know. She was not letting anyone near her, but from what I heard she should be on her way home tomorrow."

"Thanks, Tank. "

It was now well into the afternoon and Stephanie's car was still not back at her condo. Tank had reported that she was due back today. I picked up the phone and made a call. After several rings, I wondered if Blaze was going to answer.

"What do you want Manoso ?"

"I was out of line the other day to tell you how to handle your employees or run your business," I admitted.

"Yes, I know but it's nice that you are man enough to cop to your mistake," Blaze laughed. "But I know that's not the only reason you called. So what can I do for you Manoso," Blaze asked suspiciously?

"Can we meet somewhere and talk face to face?"

"You wanna meet here or should I go there," Blaze replied.

"Somewhere else if you don't mind. I'll text the address.

"Cool" Blaze said and hung up.

Twenty minutes later I was sitting in a booth when Blaze walked in. Expertly his eyes scanned the room until he located me in the back of the restaurant. I studied his approached as confidently strode to the hostess. Blaze flirted with her for several minutes until she handed him her phone. The smug pretty boy flashed winks to several attractive women on his way back to the booth where I was waiting.

"Took you long enough Don-Juan."

"Don't Hate just because you are not hottest guy in the room today, Manoso. When I leave you can have them walking into walls again,"

Blaze laughed.

"Can I get you two a drink, maybe my phone number too," the waitress flirted.

We placed our drink orders and the young woman handed us the menus. As the waitress walked away, Blaze reached into her back pocket and retrieved her phone. I watched him enter his information. The Waitress returned to our table with the drinks then she took our order. Before she able to get way hooked a finger through her belt loop. The young woman giggled as he handed her back her cell phone.

"Call me" he whispered.

The waitress slowly backed away from the table and walked right into another server.

"You done? Because I don't think your woman would be cool with all this flirting. Stephanie can get mean when she is being cheated on."

Blaze raised an eyebrow and then started to laugh. "You think Tundra is my girl? That's funny. Stephanie and me are not together. She like a little sister to me."

"Do you know where is right now," I asked?

He nodded. "Yeah she texted me. Stephanie said that she is in Atlantic City."

"Bet she didn't text you that she was in custody and almost on her way to the police station for aggravated assault."

"Naw, Tundra didn't tell me that."

"And she is not going to let know either. Stephanie is stubborn, she is not going to do anything that might cause you to assign this case to someone else. I'm not trying to interfere here, but I want to make sure Stephanie is safe," I told Blaze carefully.

"So why did the police let her go," Blaze asked?

"Morelli showed up and got them to drop the case."

"Morelli, as in her ex-husband?"

"She told you about him," I asked in surprise?

"Sure did. From the high school years right up until she trashed his car with a baseball bat in front of his side chicks house,"Blaze sighed.

"She did what ?"

"Oh yeah, you wouldn't know that. You were too busy hiding out in Miami,"Blaze sneered.

"How much did she tell you about me ?"

"Enough to know that she trusted you with her heart and you broke it before you sprinted out of town. Then she went back to Joe and he broke _her_."

I grimaced. "How bad was she?"

Blaze shook his head at me. "So what else do you want to talk about," he questioned as he forked into his entree?

"Like I said, I want to keep her safe. Let's work together to make that happen."

"I'm listening," Blaze said.

"If you take me up on this, you can't tell Stephanie" I warned Blaze.

"Man tell me something I don't know. You think I want her mad me," Blaze sneered.

"So does that mean you will work with me," I asked.

"No, it means I'll let you work with me," Blaze said smugly.

The day faded into night and I realized that Stephanie had still not made it home. According to the tracker Hector had placed on her car, Stephanie's car was still in the parking garage of a hotel.

An hour later there was movement on the tracker indicating that Stephanie was back in Atlanta. I was sitting in the control with the men on the monitors when something caught my attention. Before I could confirm what it was that I was seeing , the monitor in the parking garage of RangeMan was scrambled. I gave Hector a questioning glare. Hector was too busy texting on his phone. Santos slinked into the doorway and made eye contact with Hector. Hector looked up at Santos and nodded before going back to watching the screens. That's when the monitor in the stairwell went out. Before I could investigate both monitors were back on line. Then the camera on four malfunctioned.

"What's going on Hector?"

"It must be something wrong with the camera. I'll go check it out. You stay here," Hector insisted.


	22. Chapter 22

Tabby was more than happy to send me and Pixie back to Atlanta on our own. We had become social pariahs amongst the other girls for causing the party to get shut down and messing up everybody's money. All of them were too glad to see us get sent home as they continued on with their trip. Logan and Drake, two of the security guards had been selected to drive me and Pixie back to Atlanta. Unlike the trip from Atlanta, we did make a few rest stops on the way back. We needed to get ice for Pixie and take a couple of bathroom breaks. The men offered to get us fast food but neither of us wanted anything. Pixie slept for most of the drive and my stomach was in knots. As I looked down at the sleeping girl I envied her. Sleep eluded me both last night and today. My nerves were a wreck. I did not know these men. These guys were strangers and a little too friendly with Tabby. The fact that the guys were annoyed at having to drive us back was not missed.

My stomach began to settle and my nerves relaxed as the SUV drove into Atlanta.

"Yo man, where are you going. The hotel is that way," Logan complained.

"We are not going to the hotel right now. We need to get these two checked out first," Drake replied.

"You heard what Tabby said. We are supposed to take Blanca back to the hotel first. Then Drop Pixie back at her place," Logan insisted!

When Logan continued to drive Drake became agitated.

"Hey man, you know how Tabby gets when she is mad! I don't want to deal with that" Drake yelled.

"What do think Escobar is going to do when he finds out that Tabby took these two with her? He is not going to like the fact they end up like that. You know he would want them looked over by a doctor," Logan said.

"I'll text Doctor Morgan," Drake sighed.

"I don't need to see anyone! I just want to back to the hotel so I can get my car and go home," I protested!

"Nobody asked you what you wanted," Drake hissed.

"Yeah, you will do what you are told," Logan barked!

I didn't know these men or what they would do I challenged them. The risk of them becoming combative made me settle down and agree to their demands.

Twenty minutes later we drove into a drive way of small but elegant home.

"Get out," ordered Drake.

Pixie was still asleep with her head on my lap. When neither of us moved, Logan opened the door on his side and grabbed Pixie out of the SUV. Drake reached for me and I quickly angled out of the SUV.

"You don't have to manhandle people. She was sleeping. All you had to do was give us a minute," I complained.

Both men shoved us roughly toward the door. When it opened, an older man with kind eyes and an inviting smile was waiting.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Morgan. Pixie, Blanca, follow me this right this way.

We walked down a winding corridor and into a small clinic.

"Have seat ,Pixie," Doctor Morgan said to the nervous girl.

Her eyes were focused on Logan and Drake as she paced.

"Gentlemen , I'm going to have to ask you two to wait outside while I treat my patients," Doctor Morgan explained.

Reluctantly, the men agreed to wait in the SUV. Once they were gone Pixie exhaled and sat down. Now it was my time to pace. All I wanted was to get out there and away from Drake and Logan. The large men made me nervous . Leaving Pixie with them was not something I was comfortable with doing. I needed to figure out a way get those men to let Pixie stay with me.

"Your turn,"Doctor Morgan announce.

"Oh no, I don't need any medical treatment," I'm fine I assured him.

"You don't seem fine. Why don't you just try and relax. Those are some pretty bad bruises on your arm. The abrasions on your shoulders need to be cleaned and treated," a concerned Doctor Morgan told me. "That's quite a knot you have on the back of your head. Are you experiencing any dizziness or nausea ?"

"No! I told you I'm fine don't touch me," I snapped!

"Alright, I understand. If you experience any of the symptoms I just mentioned, please see someone," Doctor Morgan insisted.

I nodded and then he walked us out to the car.

As the SUV approached the hotel Pixie shifted nervously in her seat. When the SUV swung into the parking lot she film laced her fingers through mine.

"Can't she stay with me at the house? There is no one there and I don't want to be alone," Pixie whined.

" No, the sooner we dump her at the hotel and get you home, the sooner we can relax," Logan complained.

" You got that right. I'm tired of babysitting," Drake said.

"If you are sick of babysitting, I'll keep the girl," I offered.

"No, that's not what Tabby wanted," Drake said.

The SUV drove into the parking garage and stopped. Pixie wrapped her arms around my waist. Both doors flew open. Drake grabbed me and Logan grabbed Pixie. I was roughly thrown out of the SUV and to the ground. Drake tossed my dufflebag along with my phone out of the window. Then the two sped off with a crying Pixie.

As I lifted myself from the concrete floor of the parking garage, I realized that maybe I should have let Doctor Morgan check me out. My back and shoulders were sore. A pounding throbbing headache now had me in pain. The thought of going home to an empty house now felt so overwhelming lonely it made me want to cry. Going to Blaze's place was out of the question. If he found out about this he might reassign the case to someone else. Lorraine had always been a good friend. But she was still Blaze's mother. I knew she would take one look at me and call him. All my other friends were back in Trenton.

It was not until I picked up my phone to dial that I realize how badly I was shaking. My call was picked up on the first ring.

"Steph ?"

"Yeah, that would be me," I whispered.

"What's wrong," Bobby asked with his voice full of concern?

"I have just had a really crappy couple of days. I don't feel like being alone," I sniffled.

"Do you want to me keep you company at your place," Bobby asked?

"No, I don't feel like being there right now," I whimpered.

"Then why don't you make a trip to RangeMan and hang out with me and the guys," Bobby suggested.

"I don't want to deal with Ranger," I sighed.

"You won't have to. I will make sure of it."

"How do you plan on doing that," I asked skeptically?

"Don't you worry about that. Just let me and the guys take care of it," Bobby said confidently.

"How are you going to get me in the garage," I quizzed?

"I'm not. Lester is going to swing by and pick you up at you place,"Bobby informed me.

Lester was already waiting for me when I sped up to my building. Santos gave me his trade mark playboy grin as he opened the passenger's door for me. The silent drive went by quickly.

After we parked in the RangeMan garage Lester took out his phone and then sent a text message. He waited for a few minutes and then lead me out of the SUV. We bypassed the elevator and took the elevator to the fourth floor.

"Wait right here at the door. Bobby is on his way to get you," Lester explained as he took the stairs up to the fifth floor.

A few minutes Later, the door to the stairwell opened. Bobby wrapped an arm around my waist directed me to his apartment.

As soon as the door closed behind us, I collapsed in Bobby's arms. He held me for several minutes without saying a word.

"Are you alright Steph," Bobby asked as he sat me down on the couch?

He sat down next to me waiting for me to speak.

"Like I said,I have just had a really crappy couple of days," I cried.

"Does that have anything to do with those bruises on your arms and back," Bobby asked?

It figures that the medic would notice them right away.

"No , I mean yes. That's part of it." I sniffled.

"What happened to you, Stephanie?"

Lester and Hector rushed through the front door before I could answer Bobby's question.

"What's wrong chica," why so sad, Hector asked as he sat down next to me?

"Hey , Lester, make sure that door is locked," Bobby warned.

"Did Ranger suspect anything," Lester said to Hector?

"Not really. I told him I was going to check out the camera. He'll just think it was a glitch. "

I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. After trying to be brave for so long my emotions had worn through. I sat there with my friends and sobbed. They said nothing, offering me a box of tissues ,their support and shoulders to cry on. A loud grumble sounded from my stomach. I was sure the everyone in the room heard the noisy rumble from my empty stomach. And just like that, my tears turned to laughter. They all looked at me quietly wondering if I were finally losing my mind.

"You good Lester," asked with an eyebrow raised?

"I'm great, now that I'm with some of my best friends," I laughed.

"When is the last time you had something to eat," Bobby asked?

"Yesterday."

"I'll call Ella," Lester announced.

"I'm sorry to be so emotional guys. It's just this case that I'm working. Both my nerves and emotions are being taxed. I wasn't expecting all of this. I can handle it, but the stress of almost being arrested. Then having Joe swoop in and save me. And there is this girl, my heart is breaking for her. She needs help and I don't even think she knows it. Then there were these men that were not so nice to deal with. They threw me out of SUV! And there was the fight." My words were a jumbled rush of rambling that had the guys looking at me like I was going crazy.

"Slow down, Chica," Hector said.

"Who threw you out of a car," Bobby demanded. What men? Were they the ones you were fighting?"

"Arrested? Why? And what was Joe doing in Atlanta," a confused Lester asked?

"I was in Atlantic City when that happened, "I explained.

"When," asked Hector?

"Last night, well technically this morning."

"Okay, Steph you are going to have to slow down and start from the beginning," Bobby said.

So that just what I did. After they all had heard the entire story,everyone looked at me sympathetically.

"How about, I get my first aid kit. Then you can go back to the bedroom with me so I can look at those injuries," Bobby coaxed.

Reluctantly I agreed. Once Bobby had cleaned and bandaged my shoulders, he applied ice to the bruises on my back, arms, and head.

A familiar aroma wafted through Bobby's apartment. When I turned the corner I squealed and nearly knocked her over as I swept the Ella into my arms. "Easy dear. It good to see you too", Ella said as she hugged me.

After we ate the wonderful food Ella cooked we all of sat down to watch a movie. The quiet was interrupted when Ranger knocked on the door. Bobby waited several minutes before answering hoping Ranger would go away. When he finally did open the door Bobby stepped outside to talk with Ranger.

"That man just does not give up," Bobby complained.

From the dark room I guessed it was the middle of the night. I was tucked comfortably into bed when I woke up needing to use the restroom. As I set up I noticed unfamiliar surrounding. When looked down and realized that I was wearing an over sized RangMan T-shirt.

I padded outside the bedroom in search of the restroom. Bobby stirred from the couch.

" Hey, Steph. Do you need something" he yawned?

"Bathroom?"

Bobby pointed me in the right direction. Then he rolled over and went back to sleep.

"You fell asleep during the movie. Ella changed your clothes. I figured you could just spend the night and I'd take you home in the morning." Bobby murmured without looking at me on my way back to the bedroom.

I slid back into bed grateful for Ella ,Bobby, Hector, and even Lester. I welcomed a sleep over with friends after the day I'd been through. The stress of the day had melted away. Exhausted from the lack of sleep , I instantly fell back asleep as soon as I was under the covers.


	23. Chapter 23

Bobby was nowhere to be found when I woke up. After looking around I was unable to locate my clothes.

"Your clothes are in the laundry," Ella said as she walked through the door. "You can wear these until yours are ready," she said laying out a pair of gym shorts and another Rangeman T shirt.

I quickly changed. The shorts fit me more like a pair of capri pants. The shirt was also slightly over sized. I pulled the shirt snugly and tied a knot at the back for a better fit.

"Where is everyone," I asked Ella?

"Ranger went to the airport to pick up some men flying in from Trenton. The new company gym was just completed. So most of the staff is there this morning. All the men are play fighting like little boys on the playground," Ella laughed. Lester even said something about live streaming.

"You mean sparing,Ella".

"Sparing, playing , something. All I know is that Lester was running around in his underwear. "He was yelling, Do You smell what the rock is cooking?" And Hector is wearing some sort of crazy get up. If Carlos finds out they are chasing each other around with those folding chairs he is not going to be happy," Ella sighed.

"Oh, I gotta see this! Is the gym in the same place in this building? "

Ella nodded. I quickly bolted down the stairs to the gym. When I burst through the doors I could not contain my laughter.

"Hey, now we got our own Brie Bella," one of the guys yelled as he bounced off the robes of the ring.

"Beautiful, we are live streaming to the control room. Say hello to all the guy in Trenton." Lester said pointing his phone at me. He was wearing a pair Lycra short. Hector ran by me in some sort of wrestling leotard.

"Was that a cape he was wearing," I asked?

"Look, the guys are all saying hi. They are waving to you, Steph. "

"Hey, Binkie, Junior, Vince, Zero. How are you guys," I said cheerfully? There is hubby, Manny!

"Stephanie, Rodriguez is over there. Don't forget him," Lester told me.

"Where," I asked looking at his phone?

Before Lester could answer, Tank's angry face filled the screen. "Santos," he bellowed before the screen went blank!

Seconds later Lester's phone was ringing.

"No Tank, Yes, Tank. Sure, I understand. Right away, Tank" Lester said before ending the call.

Lester let out a loud whistle. The entire gym got quiet.

"Ranger is on his way back from the Airport. The fun is over," he shouted."

I watched some of the men scramble to the locker room. The rest helped ditch the folding chairs and other wrestling props.

Once everything was cleaned up people actually started to work out.

I walked over to the speed bag and started to warm up.

"Nice form, but I thought you were allergic to exercise, Bobby, teased.

"Don't hurt yourself there, "a tall slim man taunted as he began to work out on the heavy bag. Who let the little girl in here," the man laughed?

"Hey Sheldon, mind you manners man," Bobby warned.

"Or what," the lean slender man challenged?

"He actually works here? I can't believe Ranger would hire such a puny guy," I laughed.

"He's a tech geek," Bobby explained.

"Bobby, why don't you tell your little girl friend here that men are talking. Maybe you should go skip rope or something. This is a place for real men. A girl like you might get hurt," Sheldon snarked.

"Yo, what's your problem man," Bobby growled?

"It's cool, Bobby. I don't need you to fight my battles. That puny remark got to him. That's why Sheldon here got all mean girl."

"Keep talking that's all you women do," Sheldon countered

"Sheldon, you might want to stop talking before you make her mad," Bobby told him.

"Awwwww ,what little girl gonna cry," Sheldon mocked.

"No, little girl is going to knock you out," I told Sheldon.

"Calm down, Steph. He might be scrawny, but he is a soldier", Bobby said.

"Yeah, just be glad I don't hit girls," Sheldon laughed.

"What is it with all men I have these past few days? They all act like they were dropped on their heads as children," I said to Bobby.

"Maybe it's just you," Sheldon said.

"That's it, you and me on the mats" I insisted.

"Bobby, tell your little girl friend here that she is asking to get hurt. I don't fight girls anyway."

"Why, you can't beat them either," Hector chimed in?

"Shut up, Hector", Bobby muttered. "She is not going to fight him!"

"She's got this," Hector said as he began taping my hands. Then he helped me lace on a pair of boxing gloves.

"Alright, but no crying when you are falling down. Don't worry Bobby. I won't really hurt her," Sheldon said as he paraded around the mat.

The man had left himself wide open. I had a crummy past couple of days and Sheldon was going feel all of it. My first two jabs to his head took Sheldon by surprise. He tried to recover with a leg sweep. That is when I spun out of the way and countered with a back kick to his gut. Then followed that up with shots to his ribs. Sheldon threw his body weight forward taking me down to the mats. He tried unsuccessfully to pin me. I took the opportunity to delivered a well-placed knee to his gut. Then I placed Sheldon in a submission hold that he quickly reversed. After I broke free I pinned him. Once again he reversed it. The two of us went back and forth like that for several minutes until Sheldon managed to get to his feet. I joined him. The guy had slow hands. I was able to land several pouches to his body before he could block them. Sheldon was bent over clutching his side in pain from the from the punches to his ribs. I was able to land a few more to his head and face. An eerier hush fell over the room. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see that Ranger was now standing in the back of the room. My focus was gone. Just like that, I had lost the upper hand with Sheldon. Ranger had me distracted and I had no idea why. Sheldon delivered a punch to my chested that rocked me on my feet. He used his leg to sweep me off my feet. When I hit the mat I rolled out the way of the kick. As soon as I was able to back to my feet I swung wide and landed a punch to Sheldon's shoulder. What was wrong with me. Sheldon Swung, but before he could land the punch Ranger was behind him. In on fluid Motion, Ranger lifted the man in the air and then slammed Sheldon hard to the mat.

"This is over Ranger" hissed!

"Did you kill him? Lester said wide eyed?

"Brown, Santos, outside right now "Ranger barked!

The two men followed Ranger outside. I walked over and slouched on the floor in a corner. Hector followed me over. Then took the protective gear from my head.

" You had him. What happened chica ," Hector, asked as he unlaced my gloves?

"I just got ... distracted," I sighed.

Hector looked up from the floor and frowned. My eyes followed his to see Ranger standing over us. He was holding a towel and a cold bottle of water.

"Cease fire Steph," Ranger asked handing the items?

"I guess. Speaking of gun fire, how is your arm" I smirked?

The corner's of Ranger's lips twitched."Ella sent me to get you. She wanted to let you know that your clothes are ready. By the time you take a shower and get dressed she will probably have breakfast ready," Ranger explained.

For some strange reason, I didn't want to move. I sat there lazily. Without realizing it I had stopped lounging against the wall. My body had drifted next to Rangers. We were now seated with our hips touching. Ranger had leaned into my shoulder and draped one of his legs over my ankles. Absentmindedly I rested my head on his chest. I was tired and I did not want to get up. Yes, that had to be it.

"Hey, did you find her," Luis said as he strolled through the doors to the gym? "Yes, I guess you did."

In the hurry to get to my feet I tripped over Rangers. Before I could hit the floor strong arms caught me by my waist.

"Thanks," I whispered, before following Louis.

"You two looked pretty comfortable," Louis remarked.

I gave him a shrug before entering Bobby's Apartment.

"What took you so long? I've been waiting for you to go to breakfast. Ella set up on the roof top. Kinda of a meet and greet for new hires and the transplants from other divisions," Bobby explained.

"Where are my clothes ?"

"They are on the bed."

Ella had not only left me everything I would need to get ready for the day. There were also with brand new clothes.

I hurried to take my shower. Then I quickly dress before I used some mousse to tame my hair into a ponytail.

By the time Bobby and I got up to the roof the party already was in action. I went right for the food.

"Good choice. These men act like no one has ever cooked anything for them before. You have to move fast. When ever I put food out, it's gone in minutes," Ella laughed.

"Nobody cooks like you, Ella," I said looking around for a place to sit.

I found a seat overlooking the view. As soon as I sat down Sheldon slouched in the chair next to me.

"Great view huh," he said awkwardly.

I ignored him.

"Look, uhh, ehhhhh, You're really pretty. I mean I'mma little kid. When I get around women," Sheldon Blurted out.

"Are you alright or did I hit you too hard," I asked? Then I saw his face instantly collapse as the men with in earshot started to laugh. Great, I had done it again with out even trying. It was not my goal to crush men's feelings.I didn't want to embarrass anyone. This is exactly why Blaze called me Tundra. Seeing the look on Sheldon's face was heart breaking. The man looked like a lost school boy on the field with all the cool athletes.

"I'm sorry. You're kinda cute yourself," I said sweetly.

"Really," Sheldon asked? I only said those things to you cause, well like I said, it's like the little boy on the playground. You know the one who knocks you down and pulls your ponytail because he has a crush on you. I'm sorry". Sheldon said bashfully.

"Hi, sorry. I'm Stephanie. Nice to meet you," I joked.

"I'm Sheldon, I guess you can see why it's hard for me to make friends."

"Well, Sheldon you just made one. Now move along before the rest of the guys get jealous," I said patting him on the shoulder.

As soon as Sheldon walked away Ranger sat in his seat.

"Well, he made me Jealous. Wanna tell me what you're doing here, Babe?"

" Are You saying you want me to leave," I asked as I stood up?

"It was just a question. No need to go run away, Steph."

"No, that's more your style, right, Ranger," I laughed.

"So are you going to sit or not? Every thing Okay with you?"

"I just needed a friend last night," I told Ranger as I sat down.

"That's not me anymore I guess," Ranger said quietly.

"You said that, not me." I shrugged.

"So why is it that you can sneak in here when I'm not allowed to sneak into your condo?" Ranger smirked.

Before I could answer Ranger took a key fob from his pocket and dropped it in my lap. " You don't have to sneak in here, Babe. Stop by any time you like. If you get lonely or need to see the guys. It's fine I won't bother you, but if you need anything you know where to find me." Before I could say a word Ranger was gone.


	24. Chapter 24

Over two weeks had passed and I had not heard anything from Escobar. Just as I was begging to worry that had lost my only lead on the case, my cell phone began to ring non-stop. The calls were placed from two phone numbers I had never seen before. I was immediately suspicious because my phone number was unlisted. After dozens of calls, I decided to answer.

"It's about time ! You know if you don't want this job I can always find a girl who knows how to pick up her phone," Tabby complained.

"Where is Escobar, Tabby? I don't work for you."

"Oh, I see you only want to takes orders from the boss, huh. You're too good to listen to me. That's cool, princess, be like that. The rest of us will be making money." Tabby laughed.

"Don't call me again, Tabby" I said before ending the call.

Ten minutes later my phone rang again. After letting it go to voice mail for the third time, my phone chimed with a text message.

 ** _Please, please, please answer your phone for me,Pixie!_**

I answered the call on the first ring. The young girl's words were a frantic rush.

"You said to call you if I needed you and then you wouldn't answer. Tabby said you didn't care about me. She said you won't go. I don't want to be alone in NewYork. Tabby said I had to go, but I don't want to. She said she asked you to go too. Why did you say no," Pixie cried?

"Pixie, slow down. What are you talking about?"

"We are going to New York. I asked Tabby if you could go with us. She told me you don't care about me. Tabby said you think you are too good for us. I'm scared. You have to be there. She won't be mean to me if you are around," Pixie explained.

"What time do you leave?"

"Our flight leaves in 5 hours."

"Text me the information and I'll be there," I assured Pixie.

I spent the next half hour calling Tabby to let her know that I wanted to go. Tabby let her phone go straight to voice mail every time I called her. There was no doubt that she knew why I was calling. Tabby was a master at playing games and right now she was winning.

I knocked on the door to Blaze's office before lounging in a chair next to his desk.

"What's wrong," he asked quickly?

"I got a call and... "

"What time do you leave this time," Blazed interrupted?

"I have to be at the airport in four hours. "

"That's not much notice, Steph. I don't like this," Blaze sighed.

"At least I know where I'll be this time," I said as I texted him the flight information.

"Yeah, but where are you going after you leave the airport. You don't even know how long you are going be gone."

"I'll be fine Blaze."

"Yeah, I know," he said confidently. "Now get out of here. I have some important calls to make." Blaze said seriously.

When I hesitated, Blaze helped me to my feet and out the door.

"Hey," I protested as the door closed!

A few hours later when I arrived at the airport Tabby gave me her best-surprised act.

"Blanca, what are you doing here? I thought you only worked for Escobar. So does this mean you are planning on accompanying us to New York? I do hope we can find room for you on the plane. Oh, wait you can fly coach with and Pixie, Logan and Drake,"She sneered.

"Fine with me" I sighed.

It was no surprise that Tabby and her crew landed an hour and a half before our commercial flight. This gave them the advantage of getting to the hotel and settling in before going to the strip club. This was not a courtesy we were afforded. After a crowded flight pixie and I hiked across the airport with Logan and Drake to pick up the rental car. Both men were several inches taller than us. We had to run to keep up with the men. I could see both Drake and Logan laughing as Pixie and I struggled to keep up.

The strip club was small but clean. It was located in a nice part of Spanish Harlem. Even from the parking lot, you could tell there was a lively bachelor party going on.

"Took you long enough," Tabby hissed as we walked through the back door. "Since the two of you were the last ones to get here ,you will be the last ones to dance. You get to sit back here and wait. I'm sure the men will still be tipping."

As I looked around there was only a few girl waiting for their turn to dance. They seemed friendly with one another as they laughed and talked. Pixie gave them a friendly wave and one of the girls rolled her eyes.

"Hey girls, let's go outside and light up," another girl, said as she took out a pack of cigarettes.

"Sounds good to me. I don't like the company in this room."

"Sorry ladies I can't let you do that," a familiar voice said.

"Why not " the young woman complained?

"Because of them," the first girl interrupted! "Remember Tabby said no one leaves their sight because last time those two got arrested!"

"Always the trouble maker," Marcus said as he smiled at me.

" Great, my it's favorite bouncer. Just when I thought I had gotten away from you," I said sarcastically.

"You know you missed me, girl" Marcus joked.

"What are you doing here?"

"Same thing as you, upgrading my paycheck."

"Girls you are next," Tabby announced to the women standing around.

"What is she doing here, Tabby," Pixie shrieked?

"Mind your business," Tabby barked!

"Who?" I asked looking at the girls in the room. That's when I noticed Pixie was pointing to the car seat on the floor.

"Does Escobar know you brought ...?"

"Shut up! It's time for you to dance," Tabby hissed as she dragged Pixie out of the room!

As a Kid Barbies were more my thing than baby Alive. I had never been the neighborhood teen you called for babysitting. Nothing in my life had ever seemed to bring out my maternal instincts. My hamster Rex was as close to parenting as I got. Somehow this little girl instantly captured had my attention immediately. Most infants her age would have been asleep at this hour, but little Emily was wide awake. She was eerily quiet as I peeked into her car seat. Frighted eyes peered up at me and her bottom lip quivered. The baby started to whimper and, then her whimper turned into a gut wrenching screeching cry I had never heard before. _Oh no, what did you do Stephanie?_

"SHUT UP BRAT," Drake yelled!

Emily jumped in her car seat as her little body began to tremble. Still, she wailed louder.

"You better quit it now brat!" Logan growled from across the room.

Her tiny hands reached out to me twisting in desperation and fear, wanting to be comforted. My chest tightened and I could not help but to pick Emily up. As I cradled her to my chest, she instantly stopped crying. This baby was eight months old and still extremely tiny. She felt light as air. I patted her bottom and felt cold dampness squish out of the diaper and seep through her sleeper. While scanning the room I spotted the diaper bag. Balancing the baby on my hip I rummaged through the contents. I found a clean sleeper a onesie, along with some baby wipe and a dry diaper.

"Look here little one, I don't have a lot of experience changing babies. You are going to have to work with me."

Carefully I laid the baby down on the sofa and then peeled the dirty sleeper off of her. The sight I saw was heartbreaking. This poor baby had not had a bath in days she was filthy! What kind of mother could neglect an infant this way? Taking a baby wipe from the container I gave Emily a quick sponge bath. As I took off the urine soaked diaper I could not help but notice that it weighed a ton. She had to have been sitting in a wet diaper for hours. The skin on her bottom was an angry red color. I guess this is what diaper rash looked like. Now all I had to do was to figure out how to put on a fresh one.

"Come on kid help me out here."

The baby cooed at me and my heart melted. I figured out how to put on the new diaper. Then I finished by dressing the baby in a clean sleeper I found in the bag.

Emily grabbed two hands full my curls and playfully tugged on them.

"Hey, kid you are going frizz my hair" I teased.

Emily looked up at me and giggled. Something inside my stomach went all soft and pink. I have never ever fallen in love so fast. My heart had been thawed.

"You think that's funny little girl? You will find out when you get older," I joke as I smooth the curls on her tiny head. Emily let out a louder giggle.

When I snuggled Emily close to my heart I heard her tummy rumble. Her baby bag had an empty bottle and a binkie but no food.

"Wait here baby, I'll be back," I said placing the Emily back in her car seat.

I put on my sweat pants and a hoodie then slinked out to a Bodega across the street.

"Hey, do you have anything to feed a baby," I asked the woman behind the counter?

"How old," the woman asked as she angled around the cash register to help me?

"Eight months"

"Here, you are going want something green, some fruit and then some formula. I added a baby spoon and some diaper rash cream to the shopping list and then hurried back to the strip club.

"Hey, you," I said as I crouched down in front of the car seat.

Emily cooed then giggled and my heart did a back flip.

"Come on little one," I said scooping her up in my arms. "Sit here Emily."

I took the top off the strained peas and dip the spoon into the jar and offered it to the baby.

"I know it's green but the lady at the store said you had to have a veggie."

Quickly she finished the pureed peas and whined for more. Hungrily she ate until I scrapped the last of the food out of the jar. Emily stuck out her bottom lip and pouted when I put the spoon down to open the jar of apple baby food.

"Hey, there don't make the face. I have got dessert for you. Yes, dessert can you say dessert Cali?"

I gave her a spoon full and her eyes danced. Emily ate the second jar of food faster than the first. When she finished all of Gerbers Emily's tummy looked uncomfortable bloated. I hope I didn't over feed her. Holding her to my chest I gently rubbed her back. To my surprise, Emily let out a huge burp.

"Wow, that's not very ladylike little girl," I teased. That earned me another burst of laughter.

"Yo Blanca you're up" Marcus called.

A bubble of disappointment engulfed me at the thought of having to put down my new playmate. Carefully I placed Emily back in her car seat. After I kissed her forehead I tucked her blanket around her. I wish she had a toy or stuffed animal to keep her company.

When I came back from dancing my set Tabby was back. She was sitting on the couch with her feet propped up on the back of car seat while filing her nails.

"What's up Blanca? You change my baby " she asked accusingly?

"Yeah "I answered carefully.

"Guess you are good for something" she laughed.

"Yo Drake, she changed the brat."

"Oh yeah, way to go, newbie. We might have to keep you around.

"You like kids, Blanca" Logan asked?

" I have nieces back home."

"Not me. This brat is so needy. I can't stand her crying. Sometimes I just walk out the door get in the car and go somewhere until I'm sure she has shut up.

My nails dug into my palms I fought to keep my hands by my side instead of punching Tabby's lights out.

"If you don't want her why did you keep her? There is nothing wrong with adoption. I'm sure their is a mommy and a daddy who would welcome her into their family.

"Do you know how much the child support check her daddy sends is? This brat pays off better than a slot machine" Tabby bragged.

"So you had a baby for child support? "

"Yeah, Escobar could find you an affluent man to ... "

"TO WHAT, Tabitha" an angry voice boomed through the door!

"Escobar, I thought you were out of the country," Tabby stuttered.

"Yeah, I know! Why are my elegant ladies slumming at your budget affair? You know better Tabitha! We need to talk right now," Escobar growled!

We all watched in shock as Escobar dragged Tabby out of the room.

All eyes were suddenly on me.

"You did this! How else would he know where to find us? Tabby said to keep an eye on the two of you," Drake hissed!

"Yeah, now they got Escobar out here yelling at Tabby. One of you called him," yelled Logan as he glared at me.

Are you ladies going to let her get away with treating Tabby like this, tattling on her. These two think they are better than all of you," Logan told them.

"Hey, Ladies calm down, It was not Blanca. I called Escobar and told him. I was hired to be his eyes when Escobar is out of town. I ain't mean to get anyone in trouble." Marcus explained.

"You did this man," Logan shouted!

"Look, Escobar called and told me he had just landed. He asked me what was going on so I told him."

"Hey, you are not the first person he has gotten in trouble," I laughed.

When Escobar stomped angrily into the room. Tabby was not with him. "Pixie, Blanca, you are leaving with me" now he yelled.


	25. Chapter 25

I answered the call on the first ring.

"She just got a phone call. Steph is going to be on a flight to NewYork in less than for hour. I'm texting you the information right now," Blaze told me. The man did not bother with so much as a hello. His telephone manners were worse than mine. Not that I had a problem with that. The exchange of pointless greetings was a waste of time and slowed down progress.

"Understood, The situation is covered."

"Care to explain exactly what that means, man," Blazed sighed?

Explaining myself was not something I was used to doing. But since I had agreed to work with Blaze, I now would have to play part of a team instead of taking the lead. Not something that was going to be a whole lot of fun for me. But if I wanted Blaze to share his information I was going do the same thing. This was for Babe, I needed to keep her safe.

"My latest hire is well trained and very familiar with Escobar. It seems Escobar has wanted him on the payroll for over a year. After the two of us had our last conversation, my man joined his team. He has his home phone number and all emergency contacts. Escobar has been watching Martinez and wants him to be his eyes while he is out of town."

"So you managed to plant a spy and security for Steph. I like the way you work, Manoso."

"So glad you approve," I told Blaze sarcastically.

"Text me when you get more information," Blaze said before ending the call.

I placed a call to Martinez. He let the phone ring several times Before answering.

"Hello ?"

"I'm going to need you to get to your phone a little quicker. Your favorite dancer is on her way. You have two jobs, collect as much information as possible and keeping her safe. "

"Understood. I think you should know that Tabby has been doing everything in her power to the girl on this trip. That can't be good because she can't stand Blanca and all of her girls know. For some reason, Tabby thinks Blanca is trying to make a play for her man. This chick is crazy and possessive. She is even jealous of this little teenager. The girl is bearly eighteen, she is no threat to Tabby at all."

"Shadow her but make it looks good. Call me, don't text or email if there is any trouble," I instructed before ending the call.

Four hours later I received an email report from Martinez. He was not going on the same flight with Stephanie. He would be flying in at least an hour ahead. Martinez stated that she would be with security and another girl. He would let me know when Stephanie showed up. I spent the next few hours focused on paperwork to keep my mind off of the fact that my Babe was off the grid. My phone buzzed with a text letting know that Stephaine had just walked in and she was fine. An hour later I received another text message letting me that Stephanie was sneaking out of the building and the Martinez would be following to keep an eye on her.

"Report," I barked when my phone rang.

"Looks like you girl does not have too many fans in this group. They seem to think she is a snobby troublemaker. Not just the other women, security too. Escobar walked in and read Tabby the riot act. For some reason everyone blamed Stephanie. I had to defuse the situation. But it's cool right now. Escobar took her and that young girl with him. The guy was really apologetic to both of them."

"So where are you right now," I asked?

"I'm at the airport waiting to meet a nanny."

"You supposed to be keeping an eye on Stephanie not ... "

"As soon as I deliver this kid to the nanny, I'll get back to her. Escobar has a huge scam going with his high-end girls. They dupe some high roller into getting them pregnant. Then they ask for money to keep it quiet and get an abortion. Only that does not happen. Nine months later the guy gets a letter from the woman's attorney asking for an exurbanite amount of child support. The men usually settle for payments in the 5,000 to 20, 000 range a month in exchange for discretion. Escobar takes an introduction fee and a percentage of the child support for a year. Most of the kids are being raised by nannies," Martinez explained.

"This guy is certifiable," I sighed

"Yes, I know. I did my homework on him. That's why I never accepted his offer to work for him, no matter how good the money. From what I hear this guy is used to getting his own way. He's not really fun to be around when things don't go his way. I've heard about him losing his temper and getting violent. I'm not real crazy about the idea of him spending an extended amount of time alone with Stephanie," Martinez explained.

"Hey, Martinez, how did you know her name was Stephaine," I asked cautiously?

"You told me."

"No, I didn't," I replied coolly.

"Does it really matter?"

"Don't make me get on a plane ,Martinez,"I hissed.

"Calm down man. Right after you let me know she was on her way the other half of your team called me to talk about what was going on. He used her name."

"The other half of my team.I work alone," I growled!

"Yo man, don't get mad at me. Blaze said that you were working with him.

"You know Blaze?"

"Yes."

"And he knows you are working for me."

"yes"

"Alright, just get back to her. Don't leave Steph alone with Escobar for too long," I said before ending the call.

Me and Blaze needed to talk. I had questions and he needed to answer them. I sent Martinez a text message informing him that since he was on my payroll that he was to report to me and I would forward Blaze the report. I could not reach Blaze by phone so I decided to try the next day.

The next day Martinez Emailed me a report. Stephanie was fine. She and the other girl, Pixie were having a great time in NewYork. They had been visiting all the attractions in the city and had plans to see a Broadway show. From what Martinez had told me Escobar was working hard to make up for Tabby's treatment.

Blaze was still not answering my phone call. When I went to his office the receptionist stated that. he was scheduled to meet with clients all day. Blaze had me working on a case that I knew very little about. Somehow he knew Martinez was working for me. I didn't like this or the fact that man could not be bothered talking to me. I Knew that Blaze would be at his gym that night. I was going to find him and have him answer my questions. When I walked through the doors the man was strolling around without a care in the world.

"Yo, Blaze can have a word with you?"

He gave me a nod. Then stopped to speak to several people before taking his time to greet me with his presence.

"Wow, Manoso, you have gone from harassing me to stalking. I was going get back to you, man. You run a business you understand, right, "Blaze said with an arrogant smirk.

"Wrong, I got some questions I need you to answer."

"Like what?"

"Martinez?"

Blaze gave me another smirk, "How about I tell you that story tomorrow.

"Look, Blaze, you need to be reasonable. If we are going to together you have to keep me informed."

"Oh like you have all your cards showing, man?"

"Hey, I don't have to help you with this case. I bet you would not be happy if I walked away," I said calmly.

"But you won't. Both of us know it. Now take your ego and go we can talk tomorrow. Oh, you don't like that huh Manoso. You want to do something about it. The ring is right there," Blaze laughed.


	26. Chapter 26

I watched the wide-eyed teenager bounce around the hotel suite inspecting the posh space. Pixie was not used to being surround by the luxury a five-star Hotel room contained. Neither was I, but enjoying the room was not easy for me. Radolpho was working hard to apologize for Tabby's mistreatment. As much as I wanted to kick back and have a good time, it was not going to be easy. I was still working a case.

"You ready to go check out Central Park," Radolpho asked as he walked through the door that separated the two suites?

I didn't answer him right away. My eyes took a slow trip down Escobar's body. Slowly I surveyed the flawlessly groomed man with lean chiseled body impeccably dressed. Radolpho flashed me a disarming smile.

"You like what you see, Baby?"

"How could I not,"I replied with a wink?

Escobar quickly strolled over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist. As he pulled me close, Radolpho planted a kiss on my lips that made me forget my own name. I'd spent that last two years building walls around myself. No man had been allowed to get close to me. Even the simplest compliment was met with an icy rebuff. Now here I was in the arms of a man that was more than easy on the eyes. A man who was as charming as he was dangerous. Just below Radolpho's smooth demeanor lye a dangerous temper and a perfidious nature.

"Hello," Escobar laughed as he waved his hand in front of my face.

"Oh sorry, I just... ah... forgot myself for a minute."

"No problem. I have that effect on women," Radolpho boasted.

"Are we leaving or what," Pixie protested?

"The kid is getting restless," he laughed.

I frowned at the mention of kids.

"Hey, don't give me that look. What's wrong," Escobar cooed?

"Emily, the baby. Is she going to be alright?"

"She's going to be just fine. I can't promise you the same thing about Tabby."

I shot him a questioning glance. Radolpho slouched down in a chair taking me with him.

"The baby is going to be fine. She is on her way home with an expensive nanny" Escobar assured me.

"Emily is Tabby's baby," I asked?

"yes "

"And who is her father?"

"Why do ask? Don't worry you don't the guy. There is no need to be jealous.I bet you and me could make beautiful babies."

"Maybe one day," I laughed as I stood up.

Escobar was on my heels as I walked to the door. In one swift movement, he circled and an arm around my waist, spun me around to face him as he reeled me back firmly against his chest.

"What's so funny" he asked? While his face wore a smile Escobar's eyes burned with a fierce intensity.

"Well," he demanded when I did not answer!

"I thought you were kidding," I whispered.

"That is not something I would joke about," he said seriously.

"I'm flattered," I stuttered, playing it both modest and dumb at the same time. "You are surrounded by women who look like supermodels."

The corners of Radolpho's mouth tipped into a warm smile before he kissed me again. Then he took me by the hand and walked me to the door.

"About time," Pixie shrieked.

Escobar held my hand possessively as we strolled several blocks to Central Park while Pixie trailed behind. Marcus was already there waiting for us. He had left an hour before and rented roller blades.

"What's all this,"I asked looking at the blades, helmet, and wrist guards, elbow pads?

"I thought this might be fun," Radolpho said. "You think you can keep up with me?"

"Once I get my skates on you are going to be the one chasing me. "

"Sounds like fun," Escobar laughed.

Before either of us had time to get our skates on Pixie was fully suited up and sailing down the path.

"Yo, go after her," Escobar barked to Marcus!

Marcus's eyes locked on me briefly then he skated after Pixie.

"I don't like the way he was looking at you," Radolpho sighed.

"Yeah, me and him haven't been the best of friends in the past. I think he waiting for me to cause problems for him," I explained.

"Yeah alright," Escobar grumbled and he helped me into my roller blades.

After spending the morning skating in the park we all took the ferry to Ellis Island. Marcus was the first to board the boat. He took a seat in an empty row. I joined him and then Pixie sat next to me. Radopho looked at the seating arrangement and shook his head. Then he took my arm and lifted me from where I was sitting. Escobar sat down sat between Pixie and Marcus then pulled me into his lap.

"Man, get a room," Marcus complained.

"Right, facts," Pixie giggled.

Radolpho's behavior vacillated between romantic closeness to creepy clingy possessiveness. By the end of the ferry trip and tour of the Statue of Liberty, I was ready for some space. When we stopped for lunch at a restaurant I made a break for the bathroom. I found a plush chair where women normally sit fix their makeup or adjust their clothes. After applying a fresh coat of mascara I leaned back and Exhaled. Time seemed to stand still while I relaxed.

"Hey, are you alright? The food is getting cold, Pixie said as she entered the ladies room.

"Huh, what?"

"You have been in here for like a half hour. Marcus said you probably went out the window."

I just needed some ... quiet time.

"You mean you needed some air that Radolpho wasn't breathing," Pixie consoled.

"That too."

"Did you get lost?" Escobar asked as I sat down next to Pixie at the table?

"The Ladies room was overflowing. All those models in there checking their makeup," Pixie announced.

"Who ordered for me," I asked a little annoyed?

"Told that would be a mistake," Marcus said.

"I know what she likes," Radolpho bragged confidently.

I looked down at my plate and frowned. As much as I wanted to complain I could not. Next, to a huge pile of perfect shoestring truffle fries set meatball sub made on a fresh crispy french baguette. The savory marinara sauce with fresh herbs smelled incredible.

Escobar smiled at me from across the table."So what do say we check out the nightlife? We can hit the clubs and go dancing. Marcus can take Pixie to a movie or something."

"Yeah um no, I'm not a babysitter. And there is no way Imma go out looking like I date jailbait."

"Yeah, that would look kind of suspicious," I agreed with Marcus. Besides, I would rather go see a Base ball game. I bet we could probably score tickets to a Brooklyn Cyclone game."

"And she like sports, told you man, this one is a keeper," Radolpho said to Marcus while scrolling through his phone before making a phone call.

An hour later I was back at the hotel getting ready for a Yankees games. Tonight they were playing the Braves. Apparently, Escobar knew a member of the Atlanta baseball team and had managed to get four tickets to the game.

"Did you call and check on Emily," I asked as I angled into the car.

"Who, oh yeah Tabby's baby, The nanny said she is fine."

"These seats are amazing! We are right next to the first base line. Are those some of the player's wives" I asked?

"Yeah, we could have sat in the Braves skybox but I thought you would like this better."

The game had just gone into the seventh inning when Pixie tapped me on the shoulder.

"I have to use the lady's room will you go with me?"

"Yeah, just give me a second.," I said shifting my cheese nachos and beer toward Radopho.

"It's alright. You stay here," she said and jumped up and ran towards the restroom.

"Pixie, wait," I called while still trying to give Escobar the Nachos.

"Relax, Marcus go find her. Then wait and bring her back,"Radolpho said.

"Hey, I'm going to get another beer. You want anything," Escobar asked a few minutes after Marcus and Pixie had left?

"See you soon," he said after I shook my head no.

I watched as the batter hit the ball and it went sailing in my direction. I looked at my nacho and then the ball. There was only a split second to make the choice between the delicious concession and catching a fly ball. A few minutes later I was sitting in my seat eyeing the ball and wearing my nachos. Even Ella would not be able to get the nacho stain out my shirt. But hey, who cared I had caught a major league baseball.

"Hey, pretty lady, I'll give you a Benjamin for that ball," a man said as he slouched into Radolpho's seat. He was good looking and appeared to have more money than he knew how to spend.

"No thanks."

"Okay, how about two," he offered.

"Like I said, no thanks."

The man sat there for several minutes trying to haggle with me.I ignored him while I continued looking at the game.

"How about I throw in my phone number," he cooed as he rested his hand on my leg. That's when I heard a string of expletives in English and Spanish. Then the man flew out of his seat hitting the pavement hard. Escobar launched a series of vicious punches and kicks to the man's body.

"Radolpho stop it! Stop this! You are going to kill that man!" I screamed!

Marcus raced in and restrained Escobar. "We have to get out of here before we get arrested."

"Not going to happen," Escobar told him.

"Let's go," Marcus insisted as he pushed Radolpho toward the exit!

The car ride back to the hotel was silent. Pixie and I went back to the room to and watched a movie without saying a word to Radolpho.

Early the next morning we packed our things to go home. An awkward silence hung between everyone as we took the elevator down to the lobby.

"Look I'm sorry. Don't end this trip like this. We all had a great time," Radolpho said to me. I checked on that guy. He is going be alright. I paid his hospital bill. Blanca I was looking out for you."

"It's okay," I said as I folded myself into Radolpho's arms. The mood at breakfast was much lighter. Even Marcus joined in the lively conversation. Everyone seemed to have fun, but underneath the laughs, flirting and banter, I was still working a case.

~XOXO~XOXO~XOXO~XOXO~XOXO~XOXO~XOXO~

I was so glad to be back home. The plan was to go home, but once I was on the road I found myself driving to Rangeman. I went straight up to five where I found Hector in the control room.

"Hey chica, what can I do for you?"

"Nothing, I just missed you guys," I said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Better not let the boss see that," Lester teased before giving me a hug."Where have been hiding? I haven't heard from you in a couple of weeks."

"Business trip. Speaking of your boss, where is he? I wanted to say hi."

Lester gave Hector a look then both of them stared at me. "I don't think we heard her right" Lester said.

"Yeah, it sounded like she said she wanted to say hi to Ranger."

I gave them a eye roll "So is he in his office" I asked?

Lester nodded and pointed me in the right direction.

I knocked on the door and Ranger barked for me to enter.

As I walked through the door I noticed Ranger's attention was enthralled in a phone call and something on his computer screen as he shuffled through a stack of papers.

"Is this a bad time, I asked "when he didn't look up to greet me?

"Steph" he said looking started as he ended his call without saying goodbye. Then Ranger quickly dropped the papers he had been looking at in a drawer. For the first time since I had entered the room Rangers eyes met mine. That's when I noticed the neat row of stitches above one of his eyes. The other was badly swollen. There was also a huge bruise on the side of his face.

"What happened," I asked rushing over to Ranger's desk!"Are you alright?"

Ranger quickly turned off his computer monitor. If I did not know better I would have thought he was rattled.

"It's not a bad time, Babe. Wasn't expect to see you here to today. Not in my office. "

"Oh, what I don't have access anymore, " I joked.

"You are welcome anytime.," Ranger said in a friendly tone.

"So how are things going with Rangeman Atlanta?"

"Things are moving along well. We will be up to par Trenton, Boston and Miami with Standards soon."

"I know you can't wait. Then you can be on your way back to Miami."

"No, not really. I was thinking about staying for while."

"Why?"

"Nice change of pace," Ranger replied , his eyes laser focused on me.

"How is Julie," I asked?

"She great. I think she misses you."

"I would love to hear from her."

"So I heard you cook now, or is that some crazy rumor."

"No, it's true."

"When do I get lunch"Ranger asked?

Before I could answer my phone buzzed with a text message from Blaze. He was not happy that I was back in town and had not checked in with him.

"I have to go," I sighed.

Ranger gave me a nod before I left.

I was greeted by Blaze who was sitting at the receptionist desk when I entered the office. The building was unusually quiet.

"Where is everyone," I asked?

"It is after 8:00. They all went home. Where have you been? What happened to reporting as soon as you get back."Blaze scolded?

"What happened to your face," I asked noticing the tape covering the bridge of his nose?

"Yeah, don't try to change the subject. This is about you."

"I'm sorry. I just needed some quiet time. You did not have to wait for here. I would have given you the report at your place."

"So report."

"You can call him. Notify her father and tell him I found his daughter"

"Where?"

"The club in New York. She had never been with them before. But that night she was there and I 'm sure it was her."

"We need to move on this the next chance we get because it may not happen again. I'm pretty sure I can get Escobar to let me see her then we can..."

Slow down Steph, this is a minor. We have to have everything in place, paperwork, her father, and the police. There is no telling what Escobar will do if he finds out you are there to take that girl.

"Well can we at least call her dad and let him know?"

"Yeah, I'm sure this call is going to ease his mind."


	27. Chapter 27

As taxing as this case had been it was all worth when I was able to ease the mind of the father of a missing girl. The day Emory Watkins walked into the office he was completely defeated. Blaze was his last-ditch hope for finding his daughter. I saw tears well in the man's eyes when Blaze reviewed the case and told him he was at a lost for a solution. Emory had sought help from the court, the police, and even the FBI. After months of trying to get his daughter back home, Emory had turned to Blaze. The look on his face broke my heart. That night I took home his file. After staying up until dawn researching, I found a solution. I was so excited I called Emory at 4:30 A.M. and told him my idea of searching the strip clubs for the link to his little girl. Saying that Blaze was less than thrilled with my plan would be like calling the Niagara Falls a small fountain. Somehow after hours of arguing, begging and finally threatening to take this case on my own time Blaze relented.

It was bearly after 7:00 A.M. when my phone chimed with a text message that From Radolpho.

 _ **You. Me. Breakfast**_

 **Still in bed**

 ** _What are wearing_**

 **Nothing special**

 _ **I like the nothing part.**_

 **I'm going back to sleep**

Ten minutes later my phone rang. I let it go to voicemail. Then it started to ring again. The phone chimed with another text message Before the ringing started again.

"What," I hissed!

"Oooh someone is cranky in the morning," Escobar laughed.

"I told you I was sleeping ," I yawned.

"That does not seem to be an issue now. So how about you meet me at the restaurant I just texted you about?"

"You don't need me to hold your hand through breakfast, Radolpho."

"No I don't, but that sounds nice," he said warmly.

"So does sleeping another hour or two."

"Well, guess it's going to be just me and you kid," Escobar cooed. That's when I heard the burst of a high pitched giggle.

"Is that Emily? What are you doing with her?"

"We woke up early and now we are all dressed with nowhere to go. I asked Emily if she wanted to see you and she said yes," Radolpho explained playfully.

"Sure she did," I laughed.

"Emmie, you wanna go see Blanca," Escobar cooed? The question was followed by an explosion of tiny giggles. That sounds like a yes to me."

"You don't play fair Rad."

"So how long is it going to take you to get dressed," he asked confidently?

"Anyone ever told you that you are too used to getting your way," I teased?

"All the time. I'll see you in about forty-five minutes."

When I arrived at the restaurant Radolpho was posted up on the side of a Red BMW X6. Emily nestled comfortably in his arm as the diaper bag rested on Escobar's shoulder. Radolpho was wearing an expensive pair of designer jeans with a Ralph Lauren polo and a pair of Air Jordans. Emily was dressed in a identical Polo with cute little denim skirt along with a pair of matching Air Jordans.

"You look so cute " I squealed!

"Yeah, and the baby looks good too," Radolpho said before kissing me.

"So, Tabby just let you take her," I asked ?

"Tabby could care less," Escobar said as he handed me the baby.

We were seated in a booth near the window. My phone buzzed with a text message. Radolpho gave me a questioning glance when I checked to see who it was from.

"Your boyfriend wondering where you are," he laughed with eyes that were dangerously serious?

"No, just work," I assured him.

The phone buzzed a few more times, then rang before I hit ignore.

"You mind turning that off, or don't you want to spend time with us," Escobar huffed as he took Emily from my lap? The tension in his demeanor was now visible. After the waitress took our order and Radolpho sat silently.

"Sorry about the phone. They get a little panicked when I'm not in the office. People suddenly forget where to find _everything_ and start calling me."

"Why are you still working there anyway? With what I pay you could afford to quit," he complained.

"I like my job. It makes me feel useful and keeps me out of trouble."

"Having one of these could do the same thing. Like I said before, we would make beautiful babies," Radolpho said pointing to Emily. The baby cooed at me and then smiled." See, she thinks so too."

The waitress brought our food. I watched as Radolpho cut eggs and pancakes into tiny pieces and then fed them to Emily.

"Wow, you are really good with her," I remarked with amazement.

"You sound surprised."

Before I could reply, I looked out the window to see a familiar SUV dive up. Out stepped Hector. As he approached the door his steps were intense and focused.

"Oh no," I sighed.

"What wrong," Escobar asked?

"My brother is here. He is way too overprotective. In high school, he chased all of my boyfriends away. No guy is good enough for his baby sister."

Hector walked into the restaurant, his eyes scanned the room.

"He is headed this way," I whispered!

Hector casually seated himself next to me in the booth.

" _This_ is your _brother_ ," Radolpho asked skeptically?

"Yeah, that' right. We got the same father, different mama though. She grew up in the suburbs and I was raised by a single mother in the ghetto. Daddy did have time for me but my baby sister here always did. I gotta keep an eye on her she has a habit of dating the wrong type of man. What's you name and what kind of man are you?

"I'm Mr. Right," Escobar smirked.

"Funny, I'm Hector, Mr. Right. You alright chica," Hector asked me?

I nodded and Hector kissed my forehead." I'm going to get the order for the guys at work. Call me later Mi hermanita."

I watched Hector walk to the hostess and say something to her. She left and then returned with several bags of food.

"He does not seem too bad to me," Radolpho said.

"That's because you look classy. The type of guy he wants to see me married to."

"I like him already."

"So , who is responsible for all of this cuteness, the matching outfits," I asked?

"That would be me. Emmie woke up early this morning. I gave her a bath and got her dressed," Escobar boasted.

"You did not. I bet it was the nanny," I teased.

"Nope, it was all me. The Nanny does not work today. You could go back to the house with me and see."

"You are going to take me back to where you live. What would the other girls think?"

"That is none of their business. I'm not planning on telling them, where you?"

"No, because I don't plan on going. Not today anyway ," I replied.

"I just wanted to hang out with you, that's all. You, me, and Emmie."

"Can't, I told you I have to work."

."You could lounge by the pool. Then we could watch a movie," Escobar coaxed.

"That sound really tempting. But I can't, my boss is expecting me at work today," I told him.

"So it's not a no. Just not today," Radolpho questioned?"

"Yes, just not today. You know what would be fun, if we took Emily on a trip to the beach. I love the beach," I sighed.

"Just let me know when," Escobar said excitedly.

When we finished Radolpho paid the check. He handed the baby to me and we strolled out of the restaurant holding hands. Escobar chirped open the door to his SUV.

"Why don't you put Emily in her seat," Escobar said as he helped me into the SUV? I sat down next to the car seat and buckled Emily in her seat. Suddenly the car door slammed behind me. Escobar angled into the driver's seat. When I tried to open the door it was locked.

"Child safety locks," he said playfully.

"Not funny Radolpho, let me out of the car," I said in an annoyed voice.

"Sure thing, right after we get to my house," he laughed.

"Now," I demanded!

"Blanca chill, I'm just messing with you," Escobar chuckled.

"I don't like being confined. Let me out of this car right now," I screamed!

Anger flashed in his eyes as Radolpho turned up the radio loud enough to make the windows rattle.

"Are you crazy there is a baby in the car," I yelled at the music?

Escobar quickly turned down the music. "Yeah and your are lucky she is here. Blanca you are the one screaming like somebody's hurting you. I was just playing with you. Then you act like I was going to kidnap you or something. Not cool Blanca, not cool. You know what, maybe just for that I will take you back to my place. You can calm down there!

That's when I lost it and start kicking the doors and the window next to me. Escobar started the car and hit the accelerator. As we sped toward the exit a Black SUV blocked our path. Radolpho slammed on the breaks throwing me forward.


	28. Chapter 28

In an instant, the car door flew open. Hector grabbed me by my arm, yanking me from the vehicle.

"Get in the the SUV," Hector barked!

Before I could take a step toward Hector's vehicle, Escobar was out of his car charging towards Hector.

"Yo, you got this all wrong," he protested!

Hector gave me a light shove toward his SUV when I did not move. I stood there watching a stare down between gasoline and a match.

"I wasn't going hurt her. We were just playing," Radolpho defended.

"Stay away from my sister," Hector warned in an arctic tone that would have made most men wet their pants. But it had the opposite effect on Escobar. His face flushed red with rage as he stormed over to his SUV and popped the trunk.

"I'm not going to tell you again. Get in the damn car and lock the doors," Hector growled!

Reluctantly, I complied with the order. I was seated in the SUV just in time to get a front-row view of Radolpho's next move. Escobar was wildly swinging a crowbar at Hector! Hector quickly dodged the metal aimed at his skull.

If Radoolpho had landed his next target, Hector's ribs would have been broken.I watched as Hector spun, weaved, and dodged every one of the violent hit of the crowbar being thrown at him. Then Escobar swung wide Leaving himself vulnerable to a vicious right hook to the temple. A stunned Radolpho dropped the weapon and fell to the ground. Hector picked up the Crowbar and then dropped at Escobar's feet. I observed the two men in a conversation I could not hear. Radolpho scrambled to his feet and back into his vehicle. After watching Escobar speed out of parking lot Hector angled into the driver's seat next to me.

"How bad did you scare him? If that man does not call me back I'm going to kill you," I sighed.

"You've got to stop with these stupid stunts, chica."

"I'm working my case!"

"Does Blaze know you were out here alone with him?"

"No," I huffed defensively!

"So, if I had not shown up that man would have taken off with you and no one would have known."

"That was not going to happen!"

"Really, so what was your plan," Hector asked smugly?

"I don't have to tell you that."

Hector laughed and then kissed the top of my head." Are you alright," he asked?

"I'm fine and I need to get to work."

"See you later, Chica."

When I strolled into the office Blaze was nowhere to be found. I gathered the files from the work bin and headed to my office. After I switched on the light, I walked over to my desk. Files and mail went sailing through the air when Blaze swiveled around in my office chair.

"Jeez, Louise, you are going to give me a heart attack sneaking up on me like that, Blaze. What are you thinking sitting here in the dark like that?"

"What were you thinking going out with Escobar alone without letting someone know," Blaze countered?

"It was a last minute invitation. It was a public place, I didn't think..."

"That's right, you didn't think Stephanie. This guy is dangerous! You did not call or text to let know you were going to be with him or where you were going," Blaze scolded.

"Wait a minute, how did you even know where I went and who I was with," I asked suspiciously?

"Hector called me."

" I can't believe he narced on me! When did the two of you start a bromance," I said with an eye roll?

"So he was right. You weren't planning on telling me any of this. Not even the part about you being locked in a car?"

"There was no need. I'm fine"

"You work for me. I decide what I need to know about a case," Blaze insisted!

"It wasn't that big a deal."

"Yes, it was or you would have told me about it. If you are going start lying to me now, then you are going back to working accounts billable and computer searches., understand," Blaze demanded!

"I didn't lie to you Blaze!"

"Yeah, that's only because Hector told me first."

"Alright, I get it,"

"Good, because I don't want to have this discussion again," Blaze warned as he left my office.

"I'm going to kill Hector ," I growled as I sent Radolpho another text message. Escobar had been ignoring both my calls and messages for over a week now. There was no way I was going to let this man get away after telling a little girl's father I was bringing her home. I sent another text before entering into the Rangeman Atlanta branch in search of Hector. There were some questions I needed answered. He also needed to know that he had gotten me in trouble with the boss. I took the elevator to the fourth floor and sent yet another text message before walking through the doors and right into Ranger.

"Babe," he said giving me his signature thinking about smiling look.

""Hey, have you seen Hector? We need to talk."

"He is in the tech lab. It's on the second floor. I can take you,"Ranger offered.

"Thanks, that's nice of you,"I said.

"Well, what can I say, I'm a nice guy," Ranger said giving me the full 200 watts.

"You can be a nice guy, when you want," I teased.

"He is in there," Ranger said before walking away. When I entered the lab Hector and Sheldon were working on something.

"Hey, long time no see,"I said to Sheldon. He smiled and stood to give me hug. I flopped down in the seat next to Hector." We need to talk,"I told Hector.

"That's cool, bye Sheldon," Hector said dismissing him.

"Huh, I'm not leaving. Me and Steph are friends," Sheldon informed Hector.

"Yeah, but were are not. Bye Sheldon," Hector growled.

Sheldon looked dejected as his shoulders slumped on the way out of the room.

"So you are just going around messing up everybody's day. That was not nice. You did not have ..."

"You did not show up here looking to talk to him. So why don't you tell me what you want chica,"Hector interrupted?

"You tattled on me," I accused angrily! When did you and Blaze start a bromance? How did you know where I was anyway? Did Ranger put a Tracker on my car? How is it that you showed up just in the nick of time and what were you doing hiding out in the parking lot?"

"Calm down, take a breathe, chica. Why are you mad," a relaxed Hector asked.

" Because you interfered in my case! I have to bring this little girl home," I whined.

"Blaze and me spare at the gym. We talk sometimes ,mostly about you. No ,Ranger did not put a tracker on your car. I was at the diner picking up an order and you just happened to be there too. I stayed in the parking lot because that guy you were with looked sketchy," Hector explained.

I looked at him skeptically before I was distracted by a chime from my cell phone.

 ** _I wasn't ignoring you. Stop blowing up my phone I've been out of the country. Call me._**

"So I'm guessing from that smile on your face that you are not mad any more ,"Hector Confirmed.

"No, I'm not. I should not have yelled at you, Hector. I know you are only trying to help. I have to go. I need to make some calls," I told Hector before giving him a hug.

Then I ran out of the building and to my car. As soon as I was on the road placed a call to Radolpho.

"Hey sexy, I see you missed me," Escobar's voiced cooed through the car speakers of my blue tooth system.

"Yeah well, you must have missed me too, because you answered on the first ring," I teased.

"There are over 50 missed calls and that does not even include text messages and voices mails. All of them from the same somebody," Radolpho said playfully.

"I felt bad about my brother hitting you and I wanted to make sure you were not hurt," I sighed.

"I was hurt by the way you reacted in the car with me, Blanca. How much time have we spent together? Have I ever done anything to hurt you? I would not do that. I was really just playing. Then you got all freaked out. My ego could not handle that and I did something stupid. But I was never going to hurt you. I hate that you think you can't trust me," Escobar said with sorrow clouding his voice. "I want to apologize to you Blanca. I never meant to scare you and I should not have gone after your brother like that."

"I'm sorry, what can I do to make it up to you. It 's not your fault. It's just that I don't like being confined in small places. I'm not claustrophobic, but I get freaked out when I'm locked in. It wasn't you," I explained.

"Oh, Blanca, I had no idea. I did not mean to make you feel that way. I would never have done that If I had known," Escobar said sincerely.

"So when do I get to see you again," I asked?

"Maybe next week. I just flew back to drop off one set of girls and then I'm out of the country with the next."

"So when do I get to jet set with you," I teased?

"I never take new girls. Only the ones who have been with me the longest. The girls I trust the most. I'm taking Pixie because she lives with me, and of course Tabby," Radolpho explained.

"But you don't trust me enough to tag along" I whined?

"Sure I do, but I don't think you trust me," Escobar countered.

"I do," I insisted!

"Then meet me at the hotel and I'll pick you up on the way to the airport," Radolpho challenged.

"Where are we going?"

"See you don't trust me."

"I do, but I need to know what to pack and tell my boss how long I will be gone,"

"Jamaica, Montego Bay for a few days. You don't have time to pack. Just meet there," Escobar insisted.

"What am I going to wear," I quizzed?

"Don't I always take care you, Blanca? Just don't forget your charger, he teased.

An hour and a half later I was seated next to Him on my way to the airport.


	29. Chapter 29

"This is why you were late!You had to drag this hot mess in here with you. She is the reason why you could not fly here with me. This is why I have been dealing with all of this without your help. There is so much to do and you know I'm not 100 percent," Tabby shreaked! "I don't even know why you brought here. The rest of these girls here have been with you for at least a year. They have paid their dues!"

"Did I ask you for your opinion Tabby," Radolpho thundered?

"I don't know what it is about her that has you so crazy?"

"Well for one, she knows her place. Do I have to remind you of yours," Escobar threatened? Fear flashed across her face, tears pooled in Tabby's eyes as hurried from the room.

"Blanca!" Pixie cheered as she ran into the room and hugged me. The teen was wearing a one-piece swimsuit that did little to hide her curves. Her hair was sleek and straightened. The four-inch heel and flawless makeup made her appear much older.

" Rad had someone bring your clothes for you. You can get changed in here," Pixie said as she dragged me toward a bedroom.

"What do you two want," Tabby hissed as she struggled to open a bottle of Tylenol?

"Blanca has to get changed," Pixie chimed!

"Could you be any louder Pixie? You know my head has been killing me. Better yet just give her the clothes and get out," Tabby complained.

Pixie handed me a swimsuit and a sarong wrap, then left the room. I Took the bottle of pills from Tabby. " What happened to you," I asked looking at figure eight clavicle bandage she was wearing?

"You happened to me, Blanca. Thanks to you and your tattling, I got a broken collarbone and a concussion."

"What are you talking about?"

"That's right, play dumb while you keep making a play for my man!"

I handed the open pill bottle back to Tabby. "If you need any help with Emily just let me know."

"Do I look like I can handle a baby right now? That brat is at home with the Nanny."

I finished changing just in time for inspection. I noticed that most of the girls were wearing next to nothing in contrast my one piece with the cutouts and low back.

"Guess he likes to keep you covered up," Marcus laughed.

"You again," I sighed.

"Girl, you need to stop fronting. I know you want me," he teased.

I could not help but laugh when he said that.

"You're pretty when you smile," Marcus said causally before walking away.

"Listen up ladies. Let me remind you of the rules," Radolpho announced. Drinking is alright, but if you get drunk you go home. There are going to be all kinds of drugs floating around at this party.

They are all off limits to you. I find out you been smoking snorting or shooting up anything you are out of job. Now, remember this is a different kind of party so these me are allowed to touch. But keep it classy. Anyone have any questions? Good, everyone out to the dock. We are going to take the small boat to the private island.

I inhaled the smell of salt water as I was helped out of the boat an onto a beautiful white sandy private island. There were a dozen bungalows located on the tropical oasis.

The party was already in session before were stepped on the island. As I looked around recognized the criminal element from my days in Trenton. This place looked like summer camp for illegal criminal enterprise. If you paid attention to the conversations in play you could hear deals being made for counterfeit goods, drugs, and weapons. Radolpho was right about the drugs. Within the first five minutes of being at this party, I saw cocaine, ecstasy, and you could catch a contact high from the cloud of marijuana that hung in the air. As I strolled past a Colombian drug Tsar my sarong was pulled from my waist and another man slapped my bottom. A group of Middle Eastern weapons dealers cheered.

"Alright show time ladies," a man with a heavy Eastern European accent announced.

Then the music started to play and as if on cue all the girls lined up started to dance. I followed their lead. The whole thing became even stranger when the men joined in rubbing their bodies against to women. This was even worse than a lap dance. But everyone acted it like it was all perfectly normal. I noticed several women being led away by the men they were dancing with. This went on for about an hour. Then the men went back to their hot tubs dominoes and card games. Only now they had pretty women to keep them company.

"Over here Hottie. I need a good luck charm," A tattooed Japanese man said pulling me into his lap. I sat there smiled and laughed while the men play poker and made crude remarks about my I felt hand snake under the top of my swimsuit I fault to stay out of rhino mode. It was all I could do to keep from dropping this man right that minute.

"Watch it, man, you don't have enough money in the bank to pay for her," Escobar warned as he removed me from the man's lap.

"That was not classy Blanca. You don't have to put up with that. Don't be afraid to slap a troll. They know we have armed security that won't hesitate to shoot anyone who gets out of line," Radolpho assured me.

I strolled down the stairs and sat in a lounge chair overlooking the beach.

"Hey, Mami we could use another player," one of the men playing volleyball called.

"I'm not very good," I said hesitantly as I joined the group.

An hour into the game I was doing great. My team had won. Then someone decided it would be fun to yank down the top of my suit. I stood there in awkward shock for of all of five seconds. Then I spun around and popped the dude one, right in the face. I heard the satisfying crunch as I made contact with his nose.

"Ma nothse, Ma Nothse. She broke my noosthe," the man lisped and sputtered through the blood pouring from his nose. Everyone broke out into laughter. It was not long before I joined in too. Then I looked down and realized that I still needed to pull up my top. Red faced and embarrassed I ran into the crystal blue water to pull up and retie my swimsuit.

The water was amazing. I watched as small fish swam through the wave. The beaches back in Jersey were nice but not one of them could compare to the warm clear waves or clean white sand here. It was time to go back to the shore when the others crowed the water. Since I did not have a towel I slouched in a lounge chair to take in some sun and let the warm breeze dry my suit.

"So now you are assaulting the clients," Tabby said as she sat in the chair next to me.

"It wasn't my fault," I whined.

"Something tells me it never is with you, Blanca," she laughed.

"Wait, you're not mad?"

"Naw, it was all really funny."

"Funny?" I was confused

"Funny, especially the way he pulled your top down like that and you stood around like an air heard not know what to do. Then when you hit him and still did not pull up your top. That was too funny. But the best part was when everyone was laughing at you for standing there exposed and you were to dumb to realize they were laughing at _you_ ," Tabby laughed.

I narrowed my eye at her.

"Awe no need to get mad, Blanca. The night is sure to be filled with more laughs for you. I have been fielding offers for you all day. Not just offers to rent. Some of these men would like to make you their woman long term. Escobar has been telling them all they don't have enough money in the bank. The funny thing is these men have money to burn and they are not used to taking no for an answer," Tabby explained.

"He wouldn't," I growled.

"No, but you know with my head hurting like this and the buzz I've got going on, it would be easy to forget or make a mistake." Tabby said with a wink.

"That's when I looked into her eyes and realized she was on some substance. " Are you high," I asked stunned?

"Sure am, but not too high to see the game you are playing with my man. You are holding out to keep him hanging on. Blanca ,you know that once he gets what he wants, Radolpho will get bored."

"How do know he already hasn't," I shrugged?

Tabby stood and yelled for everyone to get changed for dinner ignoring my last statement.

We all trenched up the beach and into one of the bungalows to get dressed. Once inside we were directed to the showers. Then we were all fitted with formal gowns before being sent to hair and makeup.

"All right ladies Dinner is being set up on the beach. We will have cocktail hour on the deck. Smile, mingle and sip, remember what I said about getting drunk," Escobar warned.

The women all filed out to the deck. Radolpho looped an arm around my waist and pulled me close. His lips brushed my ear and then found their way to my lips for a heated kiss. "I heard your breaking heart and noses," he teased before releasing me.

When I got out to the deck Marcus handed me a glass.

"It's water he whispered. How you holding up with all this" he asked sympathetically?

"This has been a long day," I sighed.

"Well tonight could be even worse. These men are liquored up and looking for more than just a dance partner or companion. So be careful, "he warned.

"Hey, do me a favor, keep an eye on Pixie,"I pleaded.

He gave a nod before walking away.

A tall muscular man stepped into his place. He had olive colored skin and a shaved head. His hazel eyes traveled down my body.

"You are exquisite. A woman like you should have jewels. If you were mine you would be dripping with diamond. I have only the best. There is a sample case in my room. We can go see them before dinner," he suggested.

"No, I can't go to your room," I blushed.

"Sure, you can he insisted," pulling me along.

"NO,"I shouted.

"NO,' people don't tell _me_ no," he demanded! "I said let's go," he insisted as he continued to drag me.

" Hey man ,you bout to get a one-way trip off this island the hard way," Marcus told the man calmly.

The man eyed the weapon holstered on the security staff and walked away.

At dinner, the men worked overtime bragging about their criminal adventures and the size of their bank accounts. Ever story became more elaborate with enhanced details of outsmarting their local authorities as well the FBI, Scotland yard, and M16. The tells went on and on of skirting danger and shootouts and explosions. I watched the other women oohed and ahhed. They were all clearly impressive by the stories these men told. But I had been in shootout and explosions. Dangerous men were nothing new to me. I stretched and yawned before getting up to find a restroom.

Pain exploded through my entire head. My body was stiff and ached all over. I was disoriented and confused as I opened my eyes to total darkness. I tried to move but my limbs were folded over on themselves. My face was pressed against plastic. A current of panic ignited through every cell of my body as I fought to stop my erratic breathing. Then everything went back again.

~XOXO~XOXO~XOXO~XOXO~

I awoke again to the antiseptic smell you could only find in a hospital. The annoying sounds of the monitors were making my headache that much worse. Opening my eyes seemed to require an exhausting amount of effort.I was shocked by what I saw when I was able to focus. Ranger was sleeping in a chair next to my bed.

The sun was pouring in through the window. It had to be late afternoon.

"Ranger?"

His eyes shot open as he rushed to my side. A smile spread across Rangers' face as he looked at me.

"What are you doing in Jamaica," I asked drowsily?

"You're back in Atlanta, Babe."


	30. Chapter 30

"Report "I barked as I answered my phone! I was instantly alert even though it was after 2:00 A.M.

"She missing. The crew has been looking for hours, but I'm gonna sift through each and every inch of this island to find her," Martinez explained.

"How do you know she is still on the Island? What makes you think somebody did take off with her", I asked?

"That's the same question everyone is asking. It just makes sense to me that she still here. All of the boats are still at the docks. There is only one man that unaccounted for. No one has seen or heard another boat or chopper land on the Island."

"How long have you been looking?"

"Just over four hours," Martinez replied.

"You took way too look to cal me ."

"Understood, I have to go and make sure everyone is still looking."

I threw off the blankets then got dresses. Sleep would not be an option until my Babe was located.

Thirty minutes later my phone chimed with a text message. Target found assessing the situation. Stand by for updates.

Was this man serious? Stephanie goes missing and he sends me a text message. I immediately returned the call only to be sent to voicemail. The next few hours were excruciating as waited for Martinez to return my calls. The next time my phone light up, I answered at the first hint of a ring.

"Report," I barked!

"Yeah man, that's not going happen. Remember, I work with you, not for you," Blaze reminded me.

"What do you want, man? I am waiting for an important phone call," I growled!

"Yeah, I know. The same call I waiting for. You don't need to stress. Martinez has got this. He hasn't called us because he's working. He'll do what he has to and bring her home safe. I've had him watching her back for a while now," Blaze informed me confidently.

"Looks like he's done a fine job," I hissed sarcastically.

Before Blaze could reply my other line beeped.

"She has been in a fight. But it looks like your girl held her own. There are some bumps, bruises and a large gash on her head. What I'm most worried about is her delayed reaction. Blanca is not responding to questions or light at a normal rate. She seems drowsy and sluggish."

"Could be a concussion," I interrupted.

"That too...," Martinez said with a pause.

"What," I demanded?

"Possible drug overdose," he said cautiously.

"You're wrong," I insisted!

"Same thing Escobar is telling me. I called the pilot anyway. She needs to get to a hospital. It would be better to go to Florida than one in Jamaica."

"Miami, get her to Miami," I told Martinez.

"I can do that as soon as they find that Narcan! They need to hurry we have wasted enough time!"

"As soon as you get to Miami text me the hospital information!"

"Naw man, I can't do that. I need you to stay away. If you run charging in there, Escobar is going to start asking questions," Martinez said hesitantly.

"No one cares about this case. It's about her right now," I yelled into the phone!

"This is about her! How do you think Escobar will react if he finds out she what she has been hanging around to bring home a missing girl?"

I cringed, he was right. "I'm trusting you to bring her home," I said before ending the call.

With urgent powerful strides, I ran down to the fourth floor. Waiting for the elevator was not an option. Forgetting that it was only 4:00 A.M. I knocked on his door with heavy impatient thuds.

"What man," a drowsy impatient Bobby shouted as he threw open the door!

"I need you to get on the phone with the medic in Miami. He will be able to find out when Stephanie is admitted to the local the two of you are going to work together to make sure she gets the best care until she can get her transfer to a hospital up here. You know how Stephanie is about being admitted. Babe is going to scared and ..."

"Slow down, Ranger. What are you talking about Bobby asked? Stop pacing. You need to chill, Ranger. This agitated state you got you have worked up is not doing Steph any good," Bobby said carefully.

Before I could say another word, Hector rushed out of his apartment with a bag in hand. He was only wearing a pair of jeans and running shoes. Bobby and I both watched Hector struggle to put on his shirt and then jog down the corridor to the elevator. He left the bag on the floor next to the open apartment door. Several minutes later Hector ran back to the apartment picked up his duffle bag still leaving the apartment door open.

"My keys, I need my key," Hector announced before dashing back into his apartment.

"What are you doing Hector," Bobby asked?

"My sister needs me. I don't have time to talk! You can't go with me Boss, Martinez said so."

"What is going on? Somebody needs to tell me what going on with Steph," Bobby demanded.

"Not me. I got a flight to catch," Hector said as stepped on the elevator.

"What's Narcan, Bobby? Martinez said that they needed it for Babe."

"He has to be mistaken. They use that for Heroin overdose," Bobby replied.

It had taken calling in some favor and a lot of work, but I had managed to get Stephanie transferred an Atlanta hospital. As soon as she was admitted I was camped out in the waiting room. When the opportunity presented itself I took a seat next to Stephanie's bed. Over the past few days, my emotions had been all over there the place. Anger had coursed through my veins at the knowledge that someone had purposely hurt Steph. Part of me wanted to blame Blaze for letting her take on a case so dangerous. I'd had to sit back and allow someone else to be responsible for my Babes health safety and overall well being. That was no small feet. I stared down at the woman that I had spent so much time missing. The one person who after all this time still held my heart. So many feelings bubbled to the surface that I had struggled for so long to suppress. This was my woman and I was never going to be away from her again. Time had passed along with the city but my heart still felt the same. I watched Stephanie crinkle her nose and stretch. The rhythmic pattern of her breathing soon lulled me to sleep.

"Ranger?"

My eyes shot open as soon as I heard her voice. I could not contain the smile spread across my face. Stephanie's bight blue eyes peered up at me.

"What are you doing in Jamaica," I asked drowsily?

"You're back in Atlanta, Babe."

"What are you talking about," she asked in a panic? How did I get here. What happened to me? How long have I been in the hospital? "

The fear in her voice and was painful. Before I could answer any of her questions Martinez strolled through the door.

"Hey man, I don't know who you are but you need to leave NOW," he ordered!

"How did you know I was here," Stephanie asked me?

"Hector talked to Blaze and ..."

"Blaze, my cousin Blaze? I'm going to kill Martinez," mumbles still pretending not to know who I was. "Look whoever you are, you have to go. My boss, Escobar is on his way and he doesn't like anybody around his woman!"

Stephanie looked past me to Martinez. "What are you doing here. You promised to keep an eye on Pixie? You Promised! How could you leave her all alone? She's just a kid!" Babe said with tears in her eyes.

That's when I caught a glimpse of Escobar rounding the corner. I had just enough time to hide in the bathroom before he entered the room.

"Calm down, Blanca. It's Okay," I heard Radolpho say." Pixie is just fine, she back at my house. You look tired, Why don't you go back to sleep" Escobar cooed?

In a few minutes, the room was quiet. Then Martinez and Escarbar started to speak.

"Where are you going," Escobar barked!

"Home, remember I'm fired," Marcus replied

"No, you're not. You saved her life even when I was going crazy and didn't to want to listen to you. I thought you were crazy when you said that she had overdosed. How did you know, man," Radolpho asked?

"The crate I found Blanca in was full of packaged Heroin. It was easy for her to breath in anything that was left on the outside of the plastic or for it to be absorbed through her skin."

"You know when I talked to the doctor in Miami, he said we got her there just in time. Reactions to Narcan are rare. You would have thought that she would have been fine. But who knew that her body would start rejecting that stuff more than an hour later. Man the whole thing was crazy," Escobar sighed.

"The doctor gave you all that information? Or did her brother tell you?" Marcus questioned.

"Why wouldn't the Doctor keep me updated on my wife's conditions," Radolpho let out a smug laugh.

"You wife? "

"Yeah, didn't you see her passport and her chart? You are looking at Blanca Escobar."

"You are not married to her. That's crazy!"

"No, but they don't know that. Besides, someone had to be her next of kin. Who was going to make medical decisions for her?"

"Her brother, that's why I called him !"

"Yeah man, I been meaning to talk to you about that. Why did you do that? Better yet, how did you do that," Escobar demanded?

"I had her phone and she forgot to lock it. Like you said, she needed a next of kin,"Martinez replied.

"I told you I take care of my girls!"

"Sir, your wife needs her rest and we can hear you all the outside of the room. You are disturbing other patients We are going to have to ask you to leave. You can visit later security will show you the way to the door the nurse said in a friendly voice.

I heard angry footsteps leave the room.

"Was he kidding. Do these people really think she is his wife," I asked?

"Yeah they do and he has a passport with her picture listed under the name," Blanca Escobar.

"So, _stranger_ , you might not want to stay too long. People will ask questions."

"I'm just staying until Hector gets back. Nice fake out, she still does not know you work for me," I told Martinez.

"You might want to keep your voice down. What if she hears you?"

"She won't that woman is going to conked out for at least another hour. You know she once avoided being shot because she fell asleep at night watch.

"How long have you known Blanca ?"

"Stephanie and I are old friends."

" Yeah right , that is not how a man looks at his friend. So how long have been in love with her? There are men who fall for her at first sight. Then once they get to know her everyone is surprised at how smart, warm, witty, and funny she is. It's like they expect just a pretty face and she is some much more. You better hurry up and tell her because there is a line of men waiting for wife her," Martinez smirked. "See you later," Boss , he said.


End file.
